Secrets
by lollzie
Summary: Captain Jack knows his team brillantly, except for one that is, Ianto Jones. Ianto has a secret that he doesn't want anyone to know about but it will be unveiled and put everyone in danger.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Crossover so please be nice. **

Captain Jack Harkness prided himself on knowing all of his team, and well. True their was only 5 of them including himself but those small details didn't bother the Captain.

Gwen Cooper the newest recruit. He often called her the heart of Torchwood because she had brought a human side back to Torchwood, she had a long term boyfriend called Rhys Williams a bit of an idiot in Jack's point of view. Jack also knew she could do so much better. Gwen was a police officer before she joined Torchwood, and has got good connections which come in handy when the time comes. But she always wore he heart on her sleeve so she was vulnerable in that point.

Owen Harper the medic. A total ass hole, doesn't care about anyone's feelings. Yet when with a patient a whole other side is shown to him, a caring side of him, yet still professional. Actually Jack had said on more than one occasion that if Owen weren't such a good doctor he would have been kicked out a long time ago. He had a fiancée called Katie who developed a alien parasite tumour and died in hospital. That is how Owen met Jack and came to join Torchwood.

Toshiko Sato the brain box of the group. Naturally quiet. Has got quite a fancy to Owen but all he does to her is hurt her with his harshness. Tosh has a heart of gold. She was rescued by Jack from Unit who kept her prisoner. Her mother was still in one of the prisons. Or so Tosh and Jack believed.

And Ianto Jones, well Ianto was a mystery. All Jack knew about him was that he was a former employee of Torchwood 1 and was one of the few survivors of Canary Wharf. He kept his girlfriend Lisa Hallet in the basement of the Hub as she had been half converted and Ianto had been trying to save her. He knew that Ianto's skin was ice cold, Ianto said it was a family thing, Jack had never seen Ianto eat or drink but he never looked or seemed ill. When one of the team had been injured or when Owen was treating someone or doing an autopsy Ianto was never to be seen. He said he fainted at the sight of blood. And yes they had kissed but whenever it got interesting Ianto would always pull away and leave hurriedly. Yes Ianto Jones was a mystery alright, a mystery Jack would very much like to solve.

**So do you love it, hate it? I have a plan for this story but I would like some feedback, **


	2. Chapter 1

Mark Lain hurried down the dark alleyway. He hated this route but it was the only way to get to his house tonight as the roads had been closed down, a car crash by the sounds of it. Mark sighed as he thought about his empty, dark, lifeless house. He couldn't call it home any more. Home went away when Carla died. His beautiful wife, always laughing and smiling about anything and everything, they had been married for over 56 years and now she was gone. He wrapped his coat around his body tighter, as he was starting to really feel the cold winds. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. Someone was behind him, he could feel it. The elderly man turned around quickly. Nothing. No-one was behind him. "Must be my imagination," he thought shaking his head a little as if to shake out all the paranoia. "Getting jumpy in my old age." He started to walk down the alley when he felt his hairs on the back of his neck rise again. He turned around again and this time there was someone. A woman in her early twenties by the looks of it. Mark didn't have to be at an opposite side of the alleyway to see that she was inhumanly beautiful with her pale skin and her bobbed blonde hair. Mark turned around now desperate to get to his house but when he turned around a man was there blocking the exit. He like the woman seemed to be in his early twenties and like the woman he was inhumanly beautiful. His dark hair was spiked up effortlessly and his eyes were a deep black. Mark was scared now. "I haven't got any money on me. Please just let me pass?"

"Stupid man," said the blonde who was now leaning on the wall dangerously close to him.

"Stupid stupid man," the man said his voice soft made it even more menacing. "We don't want your money, we want your blood,"

"Wha...what do you mean?"

"Like we would tell you that." Then Mark felt an excruciating pain in his neck as the female bit into the flesh. Then everything went black and Mark Lain breathed no more.

TWTWTWTWTW

"Jack," called Gwen from her station.

"Yeah?" Jack bounded over eagerly. The rift had been unusually quiet so everyone had been getting restless. Well everyone apart Ianto. He unlike the others was calm and hadn't thrown any staplers at Owen's head yet. So right now Ianto was Owen's favourite person, well until next week.

"There's been a murder in Splott. A man called Mark Lain 81 years old, a widower. He was walking back to his house at about half nine last night when he was attacked, his body had been mangled and it took a while to identify him-"

"A weevil then?" asked Jack already itching to go get the weevil spray.

"No. I don't think so." said Gwen frowning slightly. "His body may have been hard to identify but there was no blood in or out of the body. Jack there was also bite marks all over the body, human bite marks and by the looks of this report this isn't the first murder just like this. Five people have been found, no similarity in age, race or gender just in the way they've died. All the bodies have been drained."

"Right." said Jack momentarily stumped. "We go see the body, run a few scans and see where that takes us. There must be something." Gwen nodded her head and went to get her jacket draining the last remains of her coffee. "Owen, Tosh time to go out. I'll brief you in the SUV," shouted Jack. Ianto entered at that moment into the main part of the hub. "Ianto," called Jack bounding over to him. "Just the man I wanted to see. There's been some mysterious murders, you'll find the details on Gwen's computer see if anything like this has happened before. Then check the CCTV for around those areas at the times."

"Yes Sir," Ianto said stiffly.

"Ianto how many times must I tell you not to call me Sir it's Jack." Ianto just nodded. Jack sighed, rolled his eyes and then left through the cog door where the rest of the team had already gone. As soon as Jack had left, Ianto raced to the computer at an unnatural speed. Although Ianto had been deep in the archives he had heard every word that Jack and Gwen had said. Ianto looked at all the footage and cursed in multiple languages. "No, no, no," he muttered to himself. "Great just great." After he had seen all the videos he went to work. Although he knew the others wouldn't look it up he had to be safe. Fifteen minutes later and Ianto had finished smirking slightly. Although he wasn't the one killing those humans, he did not need Torchwood finding about him and his kind. Then he went onto the hub's CCTV, he couldn't let any of the others see how fast he was. After he had slowed it down he had nothing to do as he had already checked the archives as soon as he had joined Torchwood. He got to his feet and made his way to the archives so wouldn't cause suspicion to the team. Luckily there were no cameras in the archives so Ianto went at his own pace down there, whether he wanted.

Jack opened the door of the SUV and strided to the dark grim building confidently. The rest of the team carried on at a slower pace almost wary of the building as it had an almost threatening aura to it. All of the team felt it, except for Jack but even then he could have just been hiding that from his team. A couple of UNIT guards were positioned by the doors, the bright green paint peeling away from years of being overlooked. When the team had reached the doors the guards pushed them open and signalled that they could go in. The light was bad in the building, the windows tiny and dusty. When the team had entered and the doors had been shut, the light flickered on revealing a woman in her mid thirties, with curly red hair tied back roughly. She would have been quite pretty if her face didn't have a frown on it. Behind her stood a tall man his short crop of hair greying. The woman stepped forward. "Captain," she acknowledged "I am Major Fiona George and this is my partner in this case Matthew Jenkins."

"My team mates" said the Captain. "Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper."

"Where are the bodies?" asked Gwen looking around the empty room.

"Follow me," Fiona said before walking out of the room into a another smaller one. Five body bags were lain on the floor. "Can we?" asked Jack almost cautiously.

"Be my guest," Fiona nodded. "We'll be just down the hall if you need us." Then Matthew and Fiona left closing the door behind them. Almost immediately the team surrounded the nearest body, pulling down the cover while Owen got out his equipment. "Anita Black, 26 years old, engaged to Gareth Kelly, was walking home from her job as a florist last Tuesday when she was attacked." Tosh read from the information sheet.

As Owen looked at the body he told the team what he could see. "Just like the other victims, all the bite marks are clean, no blood no nothing. Gwen do you see that green device, rectangular, about five button's unit?"

"Yeah found it," said Gwen after a little rummaging she picked up the device and passed it to Owen.

"Thanks," Owen grunted.

"Owen didn't that come out of the rift about a month ago?" Tosh asked, she remembered looking over the device with Ianto.

"Yep, I've figured out what it does, see if you just press this button here turn this switch and then we will be able to see what the body was like just after the attack." Jack didn't look to impressed. "Hey we might find a result here, that we couldn't before, these bodies are all over twelve hours old some at least by four days and I'd rather not see how the body is straight after, not if that means another life will be lost."

"Ok," said Jack nodding his head. "Lets just hope the family don't want to see the girl's body." The whole team laughed except for an unimpressed Owen, who just rolled his eyes. He then turned to the lifeless body and turned the device on.

"This will measure body heat, how quickly the body shut down after the attack, if anything was released into the body etc., etc.

Body heat is normal on most of the body,"

"Most?" Tosh asked curiously.

"Yeah most, every where there's a bite the body heat is almost at freezing point and where the bites are there's venom like a snake maybe," explained Owen. Twenty minutes later and Owen had examined every body, they all had the same results.

"Look if we go back to the hub, Ianto should have gone through the CCTV and checked the archives by now so then we can see what we're dealing with." said Jack confidently walking to the door ready to leave. He knew Ianto would have found something, he knew the archives better than anyone not to mention when he had to find something it was like he _had_ to find it.

Ianto heard the team before he saw them. He felt them before he heard them. He smelt them before he felt them. Just as he always had. Just as he always would. He got to the pile of files he had found about blood sucking creatures and brought them up to the main base just as the team entered through the cog door. "Find anything Yan?" asked Jack.

"Nothing on CCTV sir but there are a few files that might tell us what it is."

"Well if any one of those files contain dropping the temperature of the skin by the bite or any venom which could do anything to its victim then you've definitely found it," Owen called from his desk.

Ianto took away about three files. "None of these say anything about venom." He then took away the rest. "and none of them say anything about unnatural body temperature changes."

"That's just bloody fantastic," said Owen sarcastingly.

A couple of hours later it was early evening. But as it was also early winter so the sky was now dark. The members of Torchwood were still working in the hub. Owen was doing some last minute autopsy's, Gwen was still trying to find some link between all the victims, Tosh was checking over CCTV footage whilst trying to work out when the rift would be active next and Jack, well Jack was trying to get Ianto into bed with him, Ianto was staying strong and was now hiding up in the tourist office. It didn't help that he had blocked the door somehow and Jack couldn't get in. So he was now watching Ianto from one of the cameras when a pretty young woman almost danced into the tourist office. Her dark brown hair was short and spiky and she seemed to have an almost Ianto quality to her. Ianto got up from his seat and started to hug the girl, Jack's heart sank as he watched them interact. They started to talk happily smiling all the time. The girl hugged Ianto again and left. Only moments later and Ianto was entering the hub looking genuinely happy. Before he could say anything Tosh called out "Anyone expecting visitors?" Jack went over to Tosh's computer which was now showing the area just outside the Plass. Just by the water tower were about ten people all perfectly still. The images weren't good enough to see any detail but Jack suspected that the girl from before was there. "Me," Ianto said. "Family, they've just moved to Cardiff actually I was expecting them later this week but as always they like to keep me on my toes. Sir that was what I came down here for to see if I could have the evening off."

"So you weren't coming down because you had finally seen the light and decided to join me," Jack said throwing a cheeky grin at Ianto but he just rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he called already at the door.

"God he's fast when he wants to be," Jack couldn't help but think. "Yeah sure thing."

When Ianto had left the team looked oddly at Jack. "Have you actually shagged the tea boy yet then?" Owen asked.

"Ermmm.... well.. you see, " Jack simply answered. Owen and Gwen groaned while Tosh started to smile.

"Pay up," she said holding up her hand while Gwen and Owen put two ten pound notes in it.

"You were betting on me and Ianto having sex?" Jack asked frowning.

"Well kinda you see it just seemed like you were. Always going off with each other for long lengths of time." was all Owen said.

"Hey," Tosh said putting her hands up defensively. "I said that you hadn't. Although I had started to worry when you kept disappearing." she added as an afterthought.

"Just get back to work. When you've finished we can go to the pub." Jack heard Owen rush to the Autopsy bay desperate to finish now that he knew alcohol would be his reward.

Ianto stepped out of the tourist office gracefully the cold wintry winds not affecting him in the slightest even though it was one of the coldest nights of the year so far. In seconds he had reached his family. "What took you so long?" Emmett asked folding his arms.

"Nice to see you too Emmett," Ianto said dryly. Just then he was almost knocked to the ground as the all the female Cullen's ran and hugged him. "Hey maybe I should leave more often if I get a reception like this every time," he joked. "Um.. guys can you let go of me.... please?" Every one let go and moved back a bit.

"It's good to see you again," said a blonde male.

"You too Carlisle." Ianto said sincerely. "What's the face for Rosalie?"

"You stink of human and something else as well. It smells worse than that wolf." she said pointing at Jake. Jake arched one eyebrow up obvisoulsy used to these sorts of comments but Renesmee made a noise that was almost a growl.

"Oh that would be Janet or maybe Myfanwy." said Ianto briefly after having worked with them for a while now he was used to the scent and didn't notice it as much. But the Culens definitely would as not having encountered them before. Everyone looked curiously at Ianto except for Edward as he had now read his mind and seen who everyone was including Janet and Myfanwy. "I'll tell you later."

"Have you been staying at the house we used previously while here last?" asked Esme curiously.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind, it's just easier."

"Of course we don't mind Ianto, actually if you were living some where else then we were going to ask you to move in with us."

Ianto smiled at that. He had missed his family. He had been with them for twelve years so when he went to move to Cardiff without them it felt odd. But it hadn't taken long for him to go into a routine as he had been a vampire for just over thirty years. The first eighteen years were spent alone. The Welsh vampire shook himself out of his thoughts and then with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella their child Renesmee and her beloved Jacob went home.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if you think I could have done better somewhere etc. as I would like to improve my writing. **

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**TweetyCanary**

**Sarah-Sama76**

**FuglyJiminyCricket**

**enchanted nightingale**

**Dubbers and**

**Jackelyne Harkness-Jones for there reviews. **

**The first three people to review on this chapter will all get cookies and I will dedicate the next chapter to you so get reviewing. :) ** **Everyone else will get cookies. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. As promised the first three people that reviewed this story have had this chapter dedicated to them. These people are drum roll please........ FuglyJiminyCricket, Dubbers and natn. Thank you everyone else that has reviewed my story, cookies for everyone. **

**I do not own Torchwood or Twilight D: (I noticed I hadn't put that on any of my previous chapters and I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea xD) **

**So on to the story then.**

The Cullen's made their way to a vast old house they would now call home for the next few years. In just a few minutes they had made there way from the Plass to the outside of the city. The journey would have taken an average human just about an hour and a half even if you were taking a car, but at their unnatural speed they had taken not much more than ten minutes. As Carlisle opened the door of his new house he noticed the few little touches Ianto had provided. A couple of white leather couches were placed by a flat screen on the wall. Ianto had scattered a few rugs on the floor and had set up a few paintings. "The bedrooms are upstairs but I'm using the fourth one on the left." Ianto added.

"That will be fine Ianto," said Jasper sincerely.

"Yeah mate you've done enough already," said Jake. "So who are Janet or Myfanwy anyway?"

"Could I?" asked Nessie holding her hands up.

"Be my guest," Ianto said nodding. "It will be easier than explaining," Ianto felt Nessie's cool hands press down on his face. He then thought about Janet and Myfanwy to make it easier for the half vampire.

"What is that," she asked when she saw the weevil.

"That's Janet, our pet weevil."

"When you were telling us about them in London I didn't think they would be so..."

"Alien?" Ianto put in. "Yeah I know. Do you want to see Myfanwy now?"

"Yeah sure." Nessie said. "Whoa is that a pterodactyl?

"Actually she's a pteranodon. She's how I got the job in to Torchwood three." Ianto chuckled softly at the memory. While Ianto was remembering when he first met Jack Harkness, Renesmee was going around the room quickly touching everyone so that they could know what Ianto was talking about.

Then Carlisle spoke up asking Ianto a question that he knew would have come sooner or later. "What about Lisa is she cured or.." he trailed off knowing how close Ianto was to the young human.

"Dead," he barely whispered but everyone heard him. "They found her. But she wasn't Lisa any more. I had brought in a Professor of cybernetics to help me and he got her off the life support. But I think he also killed the last little bit of human left in her. She tried to upgrade him but it went wrong, he was killed. She then tried to upgrade Gwen one of my team mates but Jack and I stopped her just in time. Jack ordered me to shoot her," at this the Cullen's hissed a bit as Lisa had been a trusted friend of theirs. "But when I found her I discovered that she had taken her brain out of her body and placed it into a pizza delivery girl. The others noticed I hadn't come up yet so came down to the basement and shot the pizza delivery girl's body." If Ianto could have cried than he surely would have done so by now.

"Yan," Bella said hugging her trusted friend. "It's gonna be ok."

"When did this happen?" asked Edward curiously, he couldn't see into Ianto's mind as Bella was blocking him. Even if she wasn't though Edward wouldn't have tried to hear his thoughts, the young vampire deserved some privacy.

"About four months ago,"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to get over it in my own way first and then I was always busy. Anyway I didn't want to disturb you in London,"

"Ianto when you moved away the whole atmosphere of the place was different. But we promised as soon as the school year was over then we would move to Cardiff we wouldn't have minded if you called us here early." said Esme sombrely.

"Ok I'll be sure to remember for next time." Ianto joked weakly, he then changed the subject as he and everyone else was feeling tense even when Jasper was trying to calm them down. "So when are you lot going back to school?"

"Two weeks time. Jasper, Emmett, Renesmee and I will be sixteen and Edward, Bella, Alice and Jacob will all be fifteen." provided Rosalie.

"Cool. Carlisle when will you start work?"

"Should be next week but there not entirely sure at the hospital yet."

"Ah right. I should have to go tomorrow morning at about sixish, but maybe sooner if the rift decides to play up."

"Ok," said Bella. "So seen any strange and interesting aliens since London?"

"Plenty. Why nosey?"

"Hey I am not nosey."

"Sure you're not," drawled Emmett from one of the sofas that he was now lying on.

"Feet. Off. Sofa. Now. Emmett." Ianto snapped. Emmett took his feet off the couch, hands up in a mock surrender. "Yes and not all of them were aliens" Ianto said remembering past adventures.

"Tell us tell us." said Alice jumping up and down excitedly.

"God your worse than fucking five years old on a sugar rush." Ianto rolled his eyes. Seeing that everyone's eyes were now on him he briefly went through some. "Pyshco co-workers killing innocent people for experiments then shooting herself, sex monsters, ghost machines, evil fairies, cannibals, mind reading pendant, pyshco co-workers coming back from the dead, a plane flying through the rift from 1953 with three passengers on it, then people kidnapping weevils so they could fight them, Owen our doctor decided it would be a good idea to be mauled by them, not to mention the dozens of weevils we have to deal with on a daily basis and all the junk the rift throws out at us."

"So a lot more exciting than London then?" asked Nessie grinning.

"Oh yeah definitely," No-one tried to hide their amusement from Ianto. He only retaliated by throwing some well aimed cushions at them all.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

At 2am Ianto had finished telling the Cullen's about his adventures and now they were either hunting or in Renesmee and Jacob's case sleeping. Ianto had not needed to hunt for food as he had fed the day before so had left everyone to it. He put a quiet gentle CD on and sat down on one of the couches. Carlisle walked up to him in his normal graceful manner and sat down making Ianto jump slightly. "I thought you were out hunting with the others?"

"I wasn't hungry I also needed to check my medical equipment and the likes. Plus I needed to ask you a question. Does-"

"Does Torchwood know I'm a vampire?" Ianto interrupted. Carlisle nodded. "No. It would just complicate things. Anyway I didn't tell Torchwood 1-"

"Torchwood 1 were different and you know it."

"Yes but it's not exactly like I could go into work tomorrow or later today... whatever and go "Hey guys did I forget to mention that I'm a vampire?" No it's been way to long. I mean I've been working for Torchwood for about a year now. Plus I don't want Owen experimenting me even if he does mean no harm."  
"Yeah I see your point. Just promise me this. If they find out and I'm not saying they will but if they do don't deny it. From what you've told me they won't harm you and it would be kinder to Jack. He seems to be pretty smitten with you."

Ianto looked at Carlisle for a minute before sighing. "If they find out and I'm not saying they will but I will tell them."

"Thank you. I think I can hear the others coming down the drive."

"I think the whole of Cardiff can hear them," said Ianto raising his eyebrows. Jake and Renesmee walked down the stairs bleary eyed.

"What is that racket," yawned the werewolf.

"The others. More specifically Jasper and Emmett arguing about whether Cardiff has the shittiest weather ever or if Forks has."

"Well it has been raining since we arrived three days ago."

"Wait you arrived three days ago?"

The others had the decency to look guilty. "Well we arrived early but remembered that we weren't meant to arrive for another week so have been camping in hotels but then we couldn't wait to see you so decided that we had waited long enough and...."

Ianto rolled his eyes trying to suppress a grin. "Come on," Ianto said opening the door. "You do realise that you lot woke up Nessie and Jake."

"Mum, Dad I'm fine" Nessie couldn't finish her sentence as a yawn interrupted her.

"Yeah sure. Bed now." Bella said sternly to her daughter.

"Bella we're not kids." Jake said annoyed.

"Yes but I'd rather you not fall asleep whenever I try to talk to you. Anyway you need to sleep you're both dead on your feet."

"And you're not?" Jakob asked mockingly.

"Ha bloody ha. Now for the final time. Bed now." Defeated Jake and Nessie crawled back to their beds but not before giving Ianto death glares. The vampires all chuckled at the two retreating backs. They were all carefree and happy now but little did they know that, that would end all to soon.

**If you have forgotten or are not sure Renesmee is also Nessie. I thought this might have confused people. **

**Also I'm not sure whether Nessie/Renesmee actually will need to sleep but in this story she does xD. **

**Hope you all liked this chapter. It should start to get exciting soon. **

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I am such a slow writer and I'm also trying to update another fanfic I had forgotten about and start planning a sequel, plus all of my homework. Anyway hope you enjoyed again the first three reviewers get this chapter dedicated to them so you know what to do. **

**I hope to update as soon as possible and remember reviews make the world go round ^^**

**Lollzie xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. This chapter is …........ Marzi....... Skyuni123 and........ Jackelyne Harkness-Jones. **

**I have been told on my reviews (which I am very very grateful for) that Renesmee can't read minds *facepalm*, but I have thought of an explanation to why she can in this story. It might not be the best explanation ever but it's called fiction. xD. **

**Also I was told that in the countrycide episode it was mainly sunny. I thought it was pretty cloudy so for the sake of the story the countryside was cloudy. Ok I think that's it. So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't end Torchwood or Twilight. *mutters* Bur I so should do.**

It was early the next morning and the sun was just beginning to rise. Jake and Renesmee had woken a few hours earlier and were sitting around the kitchen table with the others. Ianto was in his room getting his suit on ready for another day at Torchwood. When he was he ran to the kitchen. "Now I should be back be 7ish but if the rift alarm goes off or a weevil gets lose I might be longer."  
"Hey no sweat Yan," said Emmett. "We'll be fine."

"Ok I'll see you all later." Ianto departed from the house at lightning speed and headed for the hub.

"He over reacts so bad," Edward said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Carlisle a word please," Carlisle got up and followed Edward through to the living room. "You know that man Ianto mentioned last night don't you. You know Captain Jack Harkness."  
"Yes," Carlisle admitted after a fraction of a pause. He knew that Edward would know if he was lying anyway. "We met 5 years before I met you. He was one of the soldiers bringing in yet another injured troop from one of the great wars that was going on in that time, we got talking many a time and became great friends. The last I heard from him was a year later when he was transferred to the other side of the country. I thought he had been killed as I never heard anything from him again. I was wondering that maybe if this Captain Jack Harkness is a relation to the one I knew."  
"I think he's the same one." Before Carlisle could interrupt Edward held up his hand. "In Ianto's thoughts I saw that Captain Jack Harkness could never die. He's hundreds of years old, just like you. Not another vampire, human, he's definitely human. Ianto doesn't know what happened and how he's like that and neither do the rest of the team by the sounds of it."  
"Maybe Cardiff will be more interesting than we first thought," the vampire doctor pondered out loud before going back to the kitchen to be with the rest of his family.

Ianto arrived at the hub at 6:30am. As he entered through the cog door he looked up and saw Jack in his office. He was sitting at his desk and seemed to be doing paper work? Something was wrong. He walked over to the kitchen and got out all four cups. Filling Jacks cup up with the industrial strength coffee he knew Jack loved, he cautiously walked up to the glass door and knocked. "Come in," Jack's American voice called out.

"Here's your coffee sir." Ianto placed the cup on his desk. "Glad to see you're finally doing some paper work Sir because you know as well as I do that it won't go away on it's own."

"Thanks Ianto, yeah you see I've got loads to do here so you know could you just leave me to it."

"Of course Sir." Ianto walked out the office numbly. Something was wrong with Jack not once had he _harassed _Ianto. He just sat there. Not even cracking a smile. Tosh walked through the door and Ianto put his emotionless mask back on.  
"Morning Yan," she called out.

"Good Morning Tosh. Coffee?"

"Please," Tosh called out before going to her work place and looking over the rift scans. Half an hour later Gwen arrived muttering stuff about having dinner with Rhys' awful mother the night before. Owen came in late as usual holding his head, the usual sign that he had spent to much time at a bar the night before. "Coffee Owen?" Ianto called.

"Yeah and can you quiet down tea boy."

"Charming," Ianto muttered as he walked past Tosh's workstation. Tosh stifled down her laughter quickly before Owen got a whiff of it.

At 10:00 Ianto was wandering around the hub picking up chinese boxes and the general muck that was around the Torchwood base. He made his way to the coffee machine and started to make a new batch before his team-mates started to complain. Just then Jack got out of his office for the first time that morning and called out. "Team meeting in the board room in 2 minutes." Ianto watched as the others got ready. He put the 4 now made mugs of coffee on the tray and made his way up. As he opened the door the others were all gathered around the large table. "Not joining us Ianto?"

"What do you mean Sir?"

"You have only 4 cups on your tray but I would rather you stay. If you want you can go get your cup. We'll wait."  
"No need sir, I had mine a bit earlier in the tourist office." Ianto lied smoothly. He handed the cups out and sat down in his usual place, smiling a little when he heard the quiet murmers of satisfaction. Ianto Jones was famous for his coffee. When he worked in Torchwood 1 and now Torchwood 3 he had always been congratulated onit. But Ianto had never tasted it. Had never felt the warm liquid run down his throat. He never ached for another cup like so many people had. Sometimes he would make another cup but would pour it down the sink before anyone could see. Most of the time however he would bolt to the archives or the tourist office so no-one would notice.

"Last night some one else was killed. In exactly the same way. Her name was Stephie Richards. 42 years old, was an accountant. She had three kids and last night they all wondered why she never came home for tea. Tosh could you look over all the possible external CCTV footage. Try her normal way home first, you know what to do." Jack instructed.

"I could do that if you want?" Ianto offered quickly.

"No that's alright Ianto. Tosh will be quicker. Why don't you take another look around the archives, maybe you missed something."

"There isn't anything down there," he muttered darkly. Only Owen heard him giving him a strange look.

"Anyway," Jack continued. "Owen can you look over the body maybe you could find another clue as to what this is. And Gwen could you see what the police are doing about and if they've found something out that they aren't telling us." Gwen nodded. "Right everyone lets get to it." As the rest of the team departed Jack called out. "Ianto a word please?" Ianto cursed a bit under his breath. When he heard that Tosh was going to be looking through CCTV he had decided to go the main area of the archives and use the computer there. Sure it was a little slower but he knew where to look. But now Jack had told him to stay well there was no chance he would have the time to delete it now. Well they would never find out who it was. In a while they would leave but something was nagging at Ianto. Something telling him that something wasn't quite right, the vampire just shook it off however as paranoia.

"Yes sir?" he said calmly.

"Last night. That woman who came into the tourist office, you seemed to be quite friendly with her." Jacks voice was cold no emotion betraying him.

But Ianto sighed knowing where this was going. "Oh Alice, yeah she's a bit mad."

"Who is she. Well I know she's family but what a sister, a cousin?"

"It's a bit hard to explain-" Ianto started but Jack interrupted.

"I'm listening. Because the last time I checked your file you were a only child and your parents were dead. You had no family then this enormaus group of people come waiting for you outside the water tower and you the Von Trapp family."

"Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. Carlisle is my brother. 5 years older than me. So he's 30 this May. I didn't want to put him on my file because what if he got caught up in this mess. I didn't want him to be hurt. Esme is his wife. They've been together forever."

"Forever is a long time Ianto."

"Yeah it is. Doesn't mean it isn't the truth or close to the truth anyway." Jack smiled. It was nice to see the young archivist unwind and tell him something about his life. The captain had been feeling guilty ever since the Lisa incident when Ianto had said that no-one ever asked him about he felt and all he did was clean up there shit. Which was true but ever since then Jack had tried to get him to open up a little. Just in the process he had started to fall for him.

"Just stop it," He told himself. "The doctor is coming soon and then I'll never see them again. No point in getting attached to them in that way." Jack had realised he had dazed off when he heard Ianto's welsh voice stop.

"I'm boring you aren't I?"

"What no. It's just been a long day. Carry on,"

Ianto started but now a bit unsure of himself now. "When we left home our dad started to adopt children from various different children homes. He used to live in one as a kid so wanted his house to be full of children. First he adopted Edward then Rosalie and Jasper who are actually siblings, then Alice and Emmett , Bella and then finally Renesmee and Jake. They were all under the age of 10 when he adopted them but are more or less the same age, a years age difference at the most. Then 3 years ago when they were 12/13, Carlisle was 26 and I was 21 our father died, a heart attack. He wished for Carlisle to look after them as he was already married and Esme couldn't have children. So Carlisle and Esme have been there official guardians since then. We don't see a lot of each other but they visit and like I said last night they recently moved to Cardiff."

Jack didn't know what to say. He had thought Alice was his girlfriend. Sure Ianto was anything special the most they had done was kiss but when he saw Alice and Ianto together he had felt a surge of jealously. Which was unlike him but there was something about the young teaboy which just...... Jack had no words to describe it. "Can I ask you a question Yan?"

"Yeah sure."

"Carlisle is your brother, why do you have different surnames."

Ianto froze for a sixteenth of a second far too little time for the captain to notice and said as calmly as he could while telling yet another lie for the day. "His wife Esme, her last name is Cullen and she wanted to keep it." Ianto knew it was pathetic but it was the best he could think of when he had Captain Jack Harkness staring at him like that. It just wasn't the sight but the scent. Now he knew how Edward felt around Bella when she was still a weak human. His scent was intoxicating many a time Ianto had to stop breathing otherwise he might kill the captain and though he could come back the others, Gwen, Owen and Tosh couldn't. Ianto knew that if he ever gave into his craving he would either lose control and not be able to stop himself or they would be witness. He couldn't let anyone witness the true monster he was. If anyone saw then he would have to kill them and that wasn't a optcian Ianto Jones could take


	5. Chapter 4

Gwen and Owen were standing around Tosh's chair watching the screen with disgusted looks on their faces. They took a step back so Jack and Ianto could see the footage when they entered. Jack nodded to Tosh. She pressed play and looked away. She had seen this too many times to need to see it again.

_Stephanie walking through a dark abandoned park. The swings creaking slightly in the wind. Stephanie turned around suddenly, hearing something, _the CCTV didn't have a soundtrack to it. _There was no-one there so she started to walk, faster now. Scared. Anxious. As she left the park a shadow past her. Again she turned around. Again nothing was there. Stephanie was now running in her haste to get to her house. To safety. A small brunette woman with long flowing hair appeared out of no where. _Even in thegrainy footage the team could see that she was beautiful. _Pushing Stephanie into a wall she bit into her neck, blood pouring into the unknown females mouth the red liquid overflowing and pouring over. Stephanie started to scream. Her mouth shaped to a shocked and pained O. Stephanie slumped to the ground as she lost more and more blood, until finally the last bit of life left her. When the brunette had finished she wiped her mouth and ran. She ran at such a supernatural speed that one second she was there, the next she was gone. _As the footage ended Jack looked away in disgust.

"So what do we do Jack?" Gwen asked. Gwen the one who always thought Jack was the knight in shining armour. Even after the incident with the fairies and Jasmine she still respected the Captain and was in awe of him. True so were the rest of his team but hers was more of a worshipping kind and Jack admitted he liked it especially when he was in trouble or had started to doubt himself. It gave him strength, made him feel like he could do anything in the world. Like he was unstoppable. But this time he couldn't think of anything. Nothing, Nada, zilch.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.  
"But... maybe you've seen these creatures before. You _have _to know what to do." Gwen all but begged with him.

"But I don't Gwen. I have never seen anything like this. I haven't got a clue of what to do." Jack slumped down on the old worn sofa. The team watching him in shock. They had never seen Captain Jack Harkness like this before. He looked defeated. Broken. Gwen sat down next to him.

"Maybe it's a vampire?" she asked cautiously. Owen snorted trying to keep a straight face. "What, it's drinking people's blood, humanoid shape, impossibly fast."

"Impossible," Ianto lied easily, worried at how close Gwen had gotten to the truth, how long would it take to get her off the trail he pondered. "There's nothing about them in the archives; anyway they aren't real, only stories."

"There is a possibility," Tosh looked uncertain. "I mean after all, Torchwood was started after a werewolf attack on Queen Victoria."

"Come on, what are we 10?" Owen couldn't believe what he was hearing. Vampires didn't exist. "Anyway I'm also sure that on the werewolf file the being is actually an alien. But if you really want, if we get a chance of getting close to these '_vampires' _I'll remember to bring some garlic with me."  
Thank god for Owen, Ianto said in his head. Tosh looked completely out of the idea now but Gwen was uncertain. He knew though when she found nothing she would stop believing in that. Jack had been silent through the whole little Vampire episode, not moving, not saying a word. Just sitting there. He truly hadn't a clue, which was a first for Jack. Nothing was adding up for him, he had never met or heard of a creature like that before. So unless something major came up Jack didn't have a clue about what to do.

Ianto sighed, his boss looking like that, hurt. He knew what was happening, he knew what they were but he couldn't say. Because if he did then he would expose his own kind. He knew how the others would be. Gwen would try to stop all of them, to stop them hurting the human race. Owen would try and run tests and Ianto knew he would become a lab experiment. He didn't know what Tosh would do, maybe see how excelled their brain power was as a vampire. Again more tests. Jack was a mystery too. He hadn't a clue what he would do. Jack might let nature run it's course but then again he might not and Ianto couldn't take that risk. He went back to the board room and collected all the empty coffee mugs, then went to the kitchen to start washing up.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

By 1:00pm the atmosphere in the Hub was pretty much the same. Still the defeated haze lay around the hub. There was no rift signals to shake the team out of it. Jack had moved from the sofa to his office. Checking emails and talking with UNIT about various discoveries. Tosh was checking over a new translation programme she had been meaning to do. Gwen trying to find out more about the case, she wasn't going to give up easily. She was up to her neck in files and looking over anything and everything she could find. Owen was refreshing his report about weevils. They had been acting weirdly for the past working week and Owen wanted to know why. Ianto was up in the tourist office waiting for lunch for his co-workers.

When the pizzas arrived he got back into the hub and put them in the conference room. "Lunch," he called out. They all slowly but surely got themselves there when the wafts of the fresh pizzas got to much for them. They all settled down in their usual seats and opened up their pizza boxes.

"If you'll excuse me Sir," Ianto said, ever so politely as always. "But I have a lot of paper work to do. So if you'll excuse me," as the Ianto stood up he grabbed an unopened box of pizza and left the room, he then made his way to the cluttered tourist office. His own private domain. Where no-one disturbed him, well not much anyway. He knew the others were talking about him, he could hear it. He blocked them out like anyone else would block out when they could hear an annoying buzzing noise.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The team watched Ianto's retreating back and when they were certain he was out of listening range Jack immediately jumped into a conversation. "I'm worried about him. He never seems to eat. Just sit there or excuse himself from meals."

"He probably eats them in the office or down in the archives Jack." Gwen said dismissively. Ianto said he ate and why would he lie like that. The others seemed to agree with her, Jack could worry over anything and everything.

"Think about it though. When was the last time you saw Ianto eat," Before anyone could say anything. "And I mean properly eat, not just picking at it or tiny mouthfuls." The team was silent as they tried to think of moments where Ianto would be eating. "I bet you," Jack continued. "That when I turn on the CCTV for the tourist office Ianto won't be eating." He flicked on the remote. Sure enough he wasn't eating just sitting there, signing papers. But after about 5 seconds of silent watching. Ianto reached over and tore off a slice of pizza. He then started nibbling on it distractedly.

"I told you Jack that you were over reacting." Owen said almost smugly as they watched the youngest member polish off his first slice and start on his second. "Over reacting that's your problem. Now can we get on with our lunch and while I remember cut the link to the tourist office, oddly enough I don't want to be perving on the tea-boy doing what ever it is he does."

"It's called working Owen, maybe you could try it one time." Gwen shot back as Tosh shyly giggled. Jack hit the off button on the remote numbly. He was sure that he had found some thing there. Ianto was a complete mystery to not only him, but to the whole entire team. Until earlier today Jack hadn't even known that Ianto had a brother and almost 10 adopted nieces and nephews. Jack shook his head slightly to get rid of his thoughts of the young tea-boy. Commenting every now and again to one of the many weird conversations his team thought of.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

As soon as Ianto was sure that the camera had been turned off he dropped the pizza into the box.

"That was a close one," he muttered to himself. If the team had kept on watching him and he hadn't eaten anything then they would get suspicious. Owen would demand to do a physical on him. Then they would discover that he didn't have a beating heart. They would discover that in fact he had been dead for 30 years and he was actually a vampire. Of course Owen had to do a physical on him when he first joined but he had given himself weeks to prepare for it. He had adjusted Owen's equipment and had just got away with it. But he wouldn't have any time to alter the equipment if he was called in for a shock medical exam. He knew he would have to be more careful with his actions; especially now with some vampires on the loose.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

After lunch Gwen rushed back to her desk. "When do you think she's gonna give up?" Owen joked.

"Who knows with her? But until she's found something to prove that she's right she'll still be going." Tosh jogged down the stairs delicately going to her own workstation and opening a few files up. Occasionally glancing over at Gwen to see how she was progressing.

After about five minutes of Tosh looking over Gwen was getting annoyed at her weird behaviour so called out "Yes Tosh?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you had found anything interesting."

"You can come look if you want," the welsh woman gave a gap toothed smile to the shy technician. Toshiko got up from her seat and looked at the pictures of the victims. All of their Id's and everything else that Gwen had managed to pin up on that small glass wall that she would use in investigations.

"These deaths started six days ago. There have been six people killed so far," Gwen began. "Which means one person is killed a day. But there have also been eight missing people reported in this area. "

"So not only have six people definitely been killed but there's also the possibility of eight more which means at maximum fourteen people could have been killed by this thing." Tosh finished off her voice fading off at the end of her sentence.

"Yeah, but sometimes people don't report that someone's missing for a while. So who knows how many victims there have been." The newest member of the team said grimly. "Also on the CCTV that alien/ vampire looks human, so it can go anywhere it wants to with out causing suspicion. I just find it weird though," she trailed off uncertainly.

"What's weird?" Tosh's curiosity was spiked.

"Look I know you're really good friends with Ianto or something so don't get mad at me. But you remember yesterday when Jack told Ianto to look for camera footage for the victims and he couldn't find anything, so he said that maybe they didn't want anyone finding out about them so maybe they turned off the cameras, but you managed to find it easily. What if he knows something about this."

"No," Tosh's answer was adamant. "Ianto has no way to know about this. He isn't as good on computers as me so maybe he didn't find anything. I'll take another look later on. Anyway why would he lie to us about this. He just probably missed it or something."

With that the Japanese woman left Gwen and started to open up CCTV files for the past week. Gwen sighed as she watched Toshiko's retreating back.

Ianto was smart, he wouldn't miss anything that obvious. He hid a cyberwoman in the hub for God's sake of course he could work one of the hub's computers easily. But Gwen shook off her thoughts as paranoia. Little did she know how close to the truth she was.


	6. Chapter 5

7:00pm came and as it arrived Ianto left. Making one final cup of coffee for each of the team he pulled on his coat and headed for his car. Not an overly eye catching one but a good looking one. A nice model. He knew that Edward would change that fact in no time. In a week or two he would be driving a porsche to work or another flash car. He had already found a car magazine hidden in his bedrooms bookshelf. No doubt a clue about what was to happen in the near future.

He really wished he hadn't brought his car to work that day. It would take at least 20 minutes to drive to his now full home and that was time he really didn't want to waste.

Finally he pulled up at the large gravelly drive which surrounded the house. Opening the car door he got to the living room in 2 seconds. Everyone was already there, having heard him arrive. Alice was seated on the bottom stair leaning on Jasper's legs. Emmett, Edward and Carlisle were on the sofa, the TV on a rugby game, volume turned right down so no human would be able to hear it with ease. Esme and Jake were standing by the kitchen door way choosing his next meal or that was what it suggested with Esme having her light blue apron tied round her petite body. Renesmee, Rosalie and Bella all were seated around the table. All of them waiting for what he had to say patiently. Not pushing him, but they all knew that he needed to say something.

"We may have a problem," he began. "There have at been at least 14 killings in Cardiff in the last six days. The bodies have all been drained of blood, no fingerprints only bite marks all over the victims. Human bite marks. I originally thought this was a couple of newborns because there have only been 6 deaths reported. But add together all the disappearances and then you get 14 deaths. There have to be way more than just a few newborns. I'm telling you this because Torchwood are looking into these murders. Yesterday Jack told me to look through the CCTV. All the victims had been killed by vampires, on each tape there are different killers, sometimes more than one. Don't worry I deleted all the footage and none of them are any the wiser but today Tosh found CCTV of the latest human being killed and showed it to the rest of the team. Gwen guessed vampires straight away but I managed to sway her away from the idea"

Bella shuddered. This reminded her of Seattle, when she was still human. But even then the killings weren't so bad to begin with. Something told her there was way more than a dozen of vampires, she didn't know what, instinct? Or experience.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Carlisle asked calmly when Ianto had finished.

"I didn't want to worry you all. Plus I thought there were only a few vampires but now by my guess there's at least more than half a dozen. If there had only been 2 or 3 then it would have been fine. Any way we have to be more careful now than ever especially because Torchwood have their suspicions up."

Alice gave a small gasp, her eyes clouding over; a minute later she came back to reality. "Ianto, there's more than a dozen, there's enough for a small army."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack was sat in his office, supposedly doing paper work, which was highly unlikely. Captain Jack Harkness avoided doing paper work at all costs, shifting what ever he could to some very ungrateful co-workers. The said ungrateful co-workers were doing some of Jack's paperwork at this very moment which he just couldn't be bothered to do. Jack's pile of papers and files was considerably smaller than it was earlier that day but it still was quite large, and Jack well he definitely wasn't doing paperwork. In fact he was trying to get little rolled up balls of paper into the waste paper bin at the opposite end of the room by the door. In complete concentration he didn't notice a very angry Owen climbing up the stairs to enter his office no doubt to shout at him. Opening the door he started ranting. "Oi Harkness you do realise that I can't ow! What the fuck was that for?"

Jack surprised at his sudden company had chucked his paper ball at Owen's head. Safe to say he had hit his target. "Sorry," he said embarrassed. "So what do you need Owen?"

"Good to see you're working as hard as ever," he muttered rolling his eyes.

Ignoring that comment Jack repeated himself. "You came up here because?"

"Oh yeah," Owen said remembering. He threw about five papers on to the Captain's desk. "You do realise I can't sign these for you. They were meant for you and only you. I hate doing my own paperwork so believe me I'm not exactly over the moon that you've doubled it."

"Jack look at this," Gwen called.

"Oh and by the way Tosh and Gwen also haven't done any of your work either. They just blatantly ignored it and got back to their own things, so by tomorrow morning the files will be on your desk all over again."  
"God at times like these I really need Ianto." Jack groaned annoyed that he would still have a lot of paper work to do.

"Jack" Gwen's call came except far more insistent than before.

"Coming Gwen," Jack called. When he got to her desk ignoring the pile of unsigned papers by her computer she showed him her computer screen.

"I think I know what it is that has been attacking those people."

TWTWTWTWTWT

**OK OK I know I haven't updated in ages and I am so so sorry but I really couldn't think of anything. I mean I know what is going to happen in this story just not what's going to happen in between the big finale and the finding out. But I went over to my story and I didn't realise how many reviews I had got begging for another chapter and for me to give up, I even got a few PM's asking me if I was ever gonna update again. So today I sat myself at my computer and got typing. I'm half way through the next chapter so fingers crossed I don't get any more writers block. I have this whole week off so I'm hoping to write a couple of chapters of this story and hopefully complete it. Don't worry the gaps between the chapters shouldn't take so long next time. Hope you enjoyed it and sorry again about the wait. **

**Lollzie xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

What Gwen had found out was not what had been killing the people of Cardiff. She had found a shape shifter who sometimes liked to eat the inhabitants of the planet it was visiting. Jack was quick to tell her that it was wrong as he had met those creatures before and not only was it hundreds of light-years away from earth at this moment at time it also devoured the whole of it's victim not just the blood. Gwen had thrown multiple things at Owen who was teasing her and not all of them had missed him before she left to go home to Rhys.

TWTWTWTWTWT

The Cullen's had surrounded Alice all asking worried questions about what she had seen at once. "Quiet," Carlisle said his amber eyes flashing with a sort of hidden anger that the vampire family had only seen once or twice it was so rare. Then turning to Alice he spoke quietly and calmly. "Now Alice what exactly did you see."

"There were at least 30/40 easily." That might not be army numbers for humans but in a vampires case that was loads. "And they were in a large field surrounded by woods. It was night time, possibly near midnight."  
"Was it just outside of Cardiff."

"I think so."

"Then I know it." Ianto said grimly.

"They were waiting," She continued.

"What were they waiting for?" Emmett asked eagerly.  
Alice looked at her mate, Jasper fearfully. "They were waiting for us."

"Do you know exactly when Alice?" Esme asked quietly.

"Urmm," Alice said trying to remember.

"It has to be in between now and the next two weeks," Ianto spoke up. At his family's questioning looks he continued. "The field is going be turned into a small estate area soon. They're starting construction by the end of the month. So if it was still a field during the battle, well we don't have long to get ready."

As the others got up Alice stopped Carlisle. "There was something else in that vision. I don't know exactly but something about it felt familiar."

"It might have just been the last battle when Victoria got all of those newborns together. It was at this time of the year as well."

"No it not like de ja vu it's I can't explain it," By now everyone was listening to Alice trying to remember the details. "Not everything was familiar just one or two things." She was silent for a little bit trying to remember but then her eyes flashed as she realised. "It's not just near the date Victoria fought with us, it's the exact date we battled with her and one of those faces in my vision I'm sure I've seen it before. But I didn't get a long time to concentrate on them."

"Maybe it _was _Victoria," said Rosalie.

"Impossible, we saw her burn," Jacob spat. He wasn't a great fan of vampires, he had only stayed with the Cullen's because of Renesmee and in the time he had stayed with them he had grown to love them and treat them as real family but he still missed his real pack. His father had passed away ten years ago but not a day went past without him thinking of him.

"Jacob's right," Jasper said. "But I think it might have been one from her newborn army."

"How is that possible?" Edward asked clutching Bella's hand hard, even if he couldn't read her mind he knew that she was worrying. "We burnt them all and the one we were willing to spare, well the Volturi took care of her."

"But think about how many vampires there were in that field." Jasper said. "One of them could have snuck past and we wouldn't have realised." Every one thought about it and realised it was true.

"If this is going to happen then I can go get some of the wolves from Forks. I know most of them have still kept their form as a wolf and are desperate for a fight. Before any of you disagree with me and go on about how dangerous it is for them we will be so outnumbered out there we might as well even up the playing field."

"I wasn't going to argue with you Jake," Carlisle said much to Jake's surprise. "I think you're right, we are outnumbered and if we don't get some help then we are all going to die. If we can get some of our vampire friends that would be willing to help us then it would be a great asset but even if they say no with the help of the wolves then we might be able to just win. But we won't know until the fight."

TWTWTWTWTWTW

At 6:00am the next morning Ianto got into his car and drove away from the house. As he entered the main road he sighed a deep sigh. They had spent the rest of the night discussing battle tactics. Jake had called his old pack and asked if they wanted to come over and fight. Seth, Leah, Brady, Colin and Embry had all agreed to come. Quil couldn't come as Claire was now heavily pregnant and he didn't want to leave her by herself in case something happened and the others no longer transformed and had lost their powers.

Ianto arrived at Torchwood quickly and briefly looked over himself in the car mirror. He was glad he did because he had forgotten to put on his blue contacts that morning. Cursing slightly he opened the glove box and retrieved one of the many pairs of contact lenses. And because Ianto was a vampire contact lenses never lasted long only a few mere hours so he had dozens of pairs dotted around the hub; in the archives, the kitchen and the tourist office. All places he could go as much as he wanted without being questioned. Making sure everything was all right he got out of his car and locked it, before walking towards the hub.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack was in his office watching the young Welshman enter the tourist office. He knew yesterday morning he had been in a foul mood to Ianto, but today he would make it up to him. Jack had not failed to notice the hurt look on Ianto's face as he left the Captain's office the previous day. Jack watched as Ianto went over to the coffee machine and switched it on. A few minutes later when his coffee was just perfect Ianto climbed up the stairs and knocked on Jack's office door.  
"Come in," Jack called smiling to himself, just thinking about what he was going to do.

"Here you go Sir," Ianto said placing the coffee on Jack's desk and about to leave quickly without making any eye contact.

"Ianto," Jack said softly placing a hand on Ianto's arm. It always surprised Jack that Ianto was always freezing. He knew the hub wasn't exactly boiling but it wasn't that cold was it? Ianto looked up, finally making some eye contact. "About yesterday, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour."

"There's no need sir." Ianto said, turning to leave once again.

"For the last time, it's Jack." The captain said roughly before pushing his lips onto Ianto's freezing ones. For the first time Ianto reacted to the kiss. Pushing his tongue into Jack's mouth. "Result," Jack thought to himself. He pushed Ianto up to the wall and just as it was getting interesting the hub alarm sounded, telling them that Tosh had now arrived.

Instead of ignoring it like Jack wanted to Ianto suddenly realised where he was and pulled his mouth away from Jack's. Jack brought his face to Ianto's but the archivist stopped him. "No," he said. "We both know, none of us want this, really."

Jack felt like saying... no screaming that in did really want this. He had been wanting this for a long time, but for an unknown reason he couldn't say anything. Ianto pushed him away, the Welshman was a lot stronger than he looked, straightened his tie then went down to Tosh to get her coffee. All Jack could do was stare at the spot where Ianto had been.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

As Ianto poured the steaming coffee into Tosh's cup he cursed to himself. How could he have let his guard down like that, if Tosh had been just a minute later then Jack would have been lying dead on the floor and then he would have probably turned on Tosh too. Then it would have been bye-bye Torchwood. Ianto knew he couldn't let anything like that happen ever again. He couldn't put anyone at risk like that. Too many people had died already because of him.

TWTWTWTWTW

The Cullens had found the field where the newborn army were going to attack, they had agreed to look over it till the fight just in case they came early and to see what type of land they would be working with and the best ways to attack and if needed escape routes. The rest of the wolves were due to get to Cardiff by late night or early morning. They couldn't do many battle plans without the wolves as they would be needed. Ianto had told them to plan as much as they could during the day and to tell him what to do and to train during the night when he wasn't working. Everyone had agreed this would be best. They were all feeling much better as they now had five more fighters with them at least. So there would be at least sixteen of them in the fight. Carlisle had sent word to other vampire covens but none had replied yet.

"So what do we do now?" Rosalie asked Carlisle once they found all possible exits and entrances.

"Now we wait" Carlisle replied.

**Thanks for all the reviews. I tried to reply to all them, if I didn't reply to yours then I am truly sorry. I'm going to try and update every Saturday, I've already written up the next two chapters. Next week I might be updating on Sunday, only because I'm at my Mum's on Friday and I don't which day on the weekend I'll be getting back to my Dad's which has all my chapter updates. Either way next week there will be a new chapter just maybe a day late :( **

**Again thank you for all the reviews. It's lovely to know that you have all kept with me, even with the long chapter breaks. But there should be updates every week from now on. **

**Lollzie xxx **


	8. Chapter 7

Ianto had been avoiding Jack all day. Never being in the same room as the Captain for more than ten seconds and spending most of his time in the Archives. The rest of the team had all noticed this and were wondering what was going on. When they were sure both Jack and Ianto weren't in hearing distance they started to idly gossip about what could have possibly happened.

"Well when I arrived this morning Ianto sort of almost ran out of Jack's office like something had just happened." Tosh started. "His hair was all messed up and his tie was wonky, and when he went to get my coffee ready he took about five minutes even though he would have warmed the machine up when he arrived."

"Lovers tiff you think?" Gwen asked a little too eagerly. It was no secret that she fancied the Captain but still

Owen rolled his eyes disgusted slightly. Ok so they had, had an affair and he wasn't complaining or anything (the sex was great), but at Gwen's behaviour you sometimes forgot she wasn't single. Both Tosh and Owen knew that Jack didn't want to have a relationship with Gwen but watching her follow him round with her big puppy eyes was too good to let go. One day she would come to her senses. Maybe.

"Maybe Jack was being a little too eager," Owen said watching his boss pacing around the office. "I mean does that look like a guy who's got some in a while." Both Tosh and Gwen turned and looked at him. They quickly turned back to their computers when Jack saw them staring. Before either of them could say anything Jack opened at his office door and shouted, "If you lot have stopped gossiping like a load of teenage girls then would you get back to work." When they heard Jack's office door close Gwen smirked "He definitely hasn't had any."

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto rolled his eyes at hearing his fellow co-workers childish discussion. He often listened into their gossiping while he was down in the Archives sorting things out. It was interesting to hear what they thought of him, or even just the general talking which often surrounded the hub. They all talked more when he wasn't around. When he entered the main area of the Hub the noisy chatter would quiet down or just simply stop. If he were human that would've bothered him a lot more than it should of, but as a vampire he knew he couldn't get too attached to the humans. This job was dangerous and they could easily break and die, and he knew that he would have to leave Cardiff soon as he never aged and they would notice soon enough. He knew he had a maximum of 3 years in Torchwood left if he was lucky. Just then his comms buzzed and crackled into life as he heard Owen's voice say "Hey tea boy any chance of some lunch around here. It's just we're all starving."

"Sure thing Owen," Ianto put the file he was looking through down and went up to the Hub. He walked through the cluttered main area, asked everyone what they would want from the local Chinese and climbed up the stairs to the tourist office, he then picked up the phone and ordered. When he had finished the young boy on the phone said almost nervously, "I'm sorry sir but we can't drop anything off today,"

"Why not?" Ianto said.  
"The delivery bike has had it's tyres put down."

"Surely you have another bike or car or something?" Ianto said desperate now.

"I'm sorry sir but every other mode of transport has been used."

"Then I'll wait till they come back."

"I'm sorry Sir but they won't be able to deliver your order before 3:00," the teenager boy's voice now sounded strained. Ianto was about to say that he would wait but then he heard Owen's voice asking him what was taking so long.

"Fine," Ianto said through gritted teeth. "I'll go get collect it." Ianto slammed the phone down and went to see the weather outside. Even if it was Winter the sun was shining brightly and there was no way he could go outside. Everyone would see him shine and sparkle in the sun light and he really didn't need it. He went down to the garage where the SUV was parked. If he could just get in that then he wouldn't have to go out once, just collect his order at the drive through and then he would be off. But as he opened the garage door he saw the SUV was no longer there. "Jack where's the SUV?" he asked over the comms.

"When you were ordering our food there was a rift alert. Only a small object by the looks of it so Tosh went out to get it. Why?"

"Oh.. no reason just saw it wasn't there." Ianto was in trouble now, he couldn't walk to the Chinese takeaway shop because every one would see what he really looked in the sunlight. He couldn't go in his own car because that was at the opposite end of the car park, a good five minutes walk for the average human and he knew that Jack would be watching it over CCTV now his suspicions had been raised. Ianto went back into the main area and told them what had happened. "Well just go walk over there tea boy, after all it is your job," Owen said snidely. He didn't know or care about why Ianto was telling him this, he didn't care how he got his lunch he just wanted to have some food.

"I can't when going to check the SUV I slipped on some ice and twisted my ankle. I can't walk over to it."

"Well drive then," the Londoner said in a bored tone.

"I can't, the SUV isn't here and while driving to work this morning I ran over something sharp, like a pin maybe and one of my tyres went down."  
Now getting at what Ianto was suggesting Owen said quickly "Well you ain't using my car, and I'm not going either!"

Tired of them arguing Gwen said, standing up. "Oh for God's sake I'll go." She got her coat and left.

"Thanks Gwen," Ianto called after her, turning to Owen he said. "At least some of us are helpful around here." Owen stuck up his middle finger before turning back to his computer.

TWTWTWTWTW

Gwen and Tosh soon arrived and everyone sat down to eat except Ianto who excused himself taking his chicken and rice with him to the archives to finish ordering the late half of the 1800's alphabetically. By 3:30 Ianto still hadn't emerged, Gwen, Tosh and Jack were hunting down some weevils and Owen was sat in the Hub bored out of his mind. When the girls and Jack had heard the weevil alert Owen had been busy with an autopsy but he had now finished it and he had nothing to do. So he decided to do a little snooping. He went up to the tourist office and looked at all the papers on the desk, they were all work related, "Surprise surprise," Owen thought. He saw the picture of the whole team was there, as well as one with Ianto and his family. The one thing that struck Owen the most was that they all looked surreal. Nearly all of them had pale skin and looked... beautiful. Owen had never realised before how _different _ Ianto looked but with his family he really looked like he belonged, but on the photo of the team he looked out of place. Not uncomfortable just like he shouldn't be there. Owen tore his eyes away from the pictures and started to look through the draws. In the top draw there were a load of takeaway menus, in the second there was spare paper and some finished files and in the third and final draw there were dozens of pairs of blue eye contacts. "Now, now what do we have here?" he muttered to himself.

**Ok so I updated on a Sunday but I did tell you last week that, that might happen. The reason I didn't update yesterday was because I was at my mum's and this story is saved on my dad's computer. **

**So anyway yes I know this is a cliffhanger, I myself despise them but leaving them is actually quite fun (and yes I am evil xD) so what's going to happen next I hear you say well you'll find out next time ^^**

**Lollzie xxx **


	9. Chapter 8

The rest of the day at Torchwood had gone quickly and quietly without a hitch. Ianto said his goodbyes at 7:00 and walked past his car. He had not forgotten that he had said that his car had a flat tyre. When he was sure the others were all busy during the day he had got outside and put a small pinhole in it. As he walked past it he gave a small smile when he saw that it was now much flatter and impossible to drive. Once he was far enough away he ran home and made it there in a much quicker time than normal. The Cullens were in the house as well as a few others. Ianto could smell that they had company as soon as he reached the driveway, but he didn't worry just crinkled his nose slightly and ran to the house. When he opened the door he saw five wolves sat around the table (minus Jake) with large, now empty plates in front of them. "Hey Ianto," said Seth waving.

"Hey," In his head Ianto asked Edward how long they had been here.  
"10-15 minutes," he replied softly. Before Ianto could could comment Embry asked "So when are we going to see the battle field?"

"Right now if you want," Bella said standing up once all of the pack nodded.

TWTWTWTWTW

Ianto and the wolves had been shown around the field, looking at higher ground and at the advantages their half of the field had. During the day spent at the field Alice had remembered that the newborns had been emerging from the trees at one side of the field. They spent the rest of the night training. Just as 5:00am came Leah asked transforming into her human form so that Jake and the vampires could hear her. "Do you know when the newborns are coming?"

"In Alice's vision we were fighting them in a field so that means between now and the next two weeks as this is going to be turned into a building site then." Esme said.

"Oh brilliant," Leah spoke up again. "That's going to give us so much time to prepare."

"Oh wait, it gets better," Emmett smiled. He loved it when the wolves got wound up, it made him laugh when they started shaking uncontrollably. When Jake had first joined them he would try to think of new ways to wind him up just to have a source of entertainment. Jake had soon wised up to Emmett and no longer was as easy to annoy but with the new wolves unaware, well he knew it was going to be fun.

"Leah," Jake began, he knew that the only female wolf was no fan of the vampires and that she saw him moving away from the pack to be with the bloodsuckers as a huge betrayal but he hoped that if she heard the bad news from him not the vampires she might at least be more calm about it. "We think that the leader of this army is a survivor from Victoria's last army, he or she is trying to get revenge or something like that but we think it might be on the same date as her fight was on. Which means that the fight will be in 6 days time."

TWTWTWTWTW

Three days after the wolves had arrived in Cardiff Ianto put on a pair of blue contacts in his car, before he entered Torchwood. The pack didn't understand why he still needed to go to work, after all he needed to train just like the rest of them. But he quickly pointed out to them that if he didn't turn up it would look suspicious to the team and he could also keep tabs on the deaths caused by newborns much easier there. So far four more bodies had been found. Two of them looked a few days old but the other two were only a few hours old when found. Gwen still wanted to know what it was killing those people, but she wasn't on it 24/7 like she was before. Now it was more of a thing to look over when she had a bit of spare time. Ianto was glad that she wasn't as interested as before, he knew that if she kept looking over it then she would eventually find something.

Before the cog door had fully rolled open Ianto was hit with a stale smell of... blood? Ianto stopped breathing and went to the autopsy bay where he knew it was most likely to be. Sure enough, some old blood samples that must have spilled over, after he had left were on Owen's desk. He didn't recognise the scent of the blood but at this moment he didn't care who's blood it was. Ianto was glad he didn't to breath otherwise he would have been in trouble. Normally, Owen spilling a little blood, or doing blood test was just a small nuisance to Ianto nothing more, but the Welsh vampire hadn't fed in a while and the scent of blood was now more than a small pain, it was now absolute torture. Making sure he wasn't breathing in the scent, Ianto got a cloth and soaked up the blood. When he was sure it was all cleared up, Ianto dropped the cloth into a sink of disinfectant. Making sure it was all gone Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. "You know," Jack's voice called out. "You don't have to clean that up, it's Owen's mess and I know you don't like blood. I saw you tense up when you had just seen it."

"Has to be done though Sir doesn't it?" Ianto called his welsh accent more prominent than normal. "Anyway do you think Owen would've tidied that up, my guess is that he would have just left it. I'm just going to wash my hands then I'll do your coffee sir,"

"That's fine by me Ianto," Jack watched Ianto leave with a sigh. Why was that man always so stiff around people. He never fully opened up. Just once Jack would like to see Ianto properly relax. For him to sit with the rest of the team, joke with them and share stories and be the person Jack knew he was. The captain was thrown out of his thoughts by the arrival of Tosh. "Morning Jack," she called out pleasantly.

"Morning."

"Where's Ianto?" She had a worried look on her face, after all Ianto was always at work before she was and if he wasn't in the main area then the smell of fresh coffee would always be around.

"Just gone to wash up. Those blood samples Owen was looking over last night had spilled and they were all over his desk. Ianto cleaned it up and should be back here any minute now," As if by magic Ianto appeared and now cleaned up. He greeted Tosh then went to his beloved coffee machine and started to warm it up.

TWTWTWTWTW

_'Ianto was up in the tourist office waiting for the team's lunch to arrive, as he waited the Welshman was looking over papers that Jack had given to him and signing the occasional few. Headphones were in and music was probably blaring.'_ Owen gave a sly smile as he watched the Ianto over the CCTV. The pizza would take at least another ten minutes and Owen knew it was time to do a bit more investigating into Ianto Jones. He had been wondering about him since he found the contact lenses in the desk drawer up in the tourist office. Owen had his suspicions that he would find more in the kitchen area and the archives. But Owen knew he would get lost in the Archives, if he tried to look around down there. So he settled on looking around the kitchen instead. Double checking that Ianto was staying put in the office and that the girls were busy on their computers Owen walked as casually as he could to the kitchen. Just as he was 50 metres away from the entrance Gwen's voice called out. "Owen what are doing? You know Ianto will kill you if you even think about touching his coffee machine." The doctor froze.

"Just getting a biscuit, I'm hungry." Owen swore under his breath. Gwen would never buy that.

"The pizza's coming in a bit," Tosh said, great she was involved in this now, oh for a easy life.

"Yeah but I'm urr... really hungry."

"Did Ianto hide one of you're PSP games again Owen," Gwen said. Owen knew that as she said this, her hands would be on her hips, her eyebrows raised, to some one that didn't know the former police woman she would look unimpressed, almost threatening but Owen knew her brown eyes would be full of mirth, he knew she was trying her best to hold in the laughter. As she said something about PSP games Owen knew that, that would be the perfect excuse. Ianto was always taking them away from him, especially if he had some urgent paper work that needed to be done.

"Yeah, I just really need it back. Look can you not tell him, I was looking for it." Owen pleaded.

"Yeah sure whatever Owen." Gwen sighed and got back to her computer.

"Do you want any help looking for it," Tosh asked.

"Ur no thanks Tosh," Owen said missing the slight look of pain on the Japanese woman's face. Opening cupboards and draws Owen only found cutlery, plates, cups and coffee supplies. Groaning slightly he opened the last couple of drawers when he found at least 10 pairs of blue contacts. "Bingo," he whispered.

"You found it yet?" Tosh asked. "Because if you haven't I would leave, now. The pizza's just arrived and Ianto's coming down." Closing the cupboard door hurriedly, Owen raced back to the Autopsy bay. When he was there he opened my hand, Owen had managed to grab a pair of lenses before he had to leave, he only hoped Ianto wouldn't notice.

As the cog door opened and the alarms sounded Owen stuffed it into his jacket and made his way to the board room with the others, ready for lunch.

TWTWTWTWTW

Ianto had left work to go home, his colleagues thought he would be driving to his house where his family now were and spending the night in, with a family meal or maybe going out to a fancy restaurant. They never in their wildest dreams thought that he would be preparing for the biggest fight in his life, that there was a very high chance that he wouldn't survive it. They would never have believed that he was a vampire.

Ianto threw off the wolf and it went flying to the other end of the field and landed on it's side heavily, "Sorry," he muttered so he or she could hear him. They were training _again. _It was getting kind of boring now but it needed to be done, especially as D-day was fast approaching.

Ianto's final set of contacts finally burned off, with a couple of blinks and they were fully gone. There were only two full days till the fight. On the third day the fight would be held during the night, Ianto had only managed to get an extra afternoon off, but it was the best he was going to get. So on the last day it was decided Ianto wouldn't be joining them till 1:00pm.

At around 3:00am every one gathered around to have another look at the game plan and to see if they could play on their strengths. When the Welsh vampire approached Alice said, "Ianto are you alright?" At his confused look she carried on. "You're eyes are really dark, when was the last time you ate?" Ianto shrugged, cringing slightly on the inside, he had meant to eat before then but with the preparing for the battle, well he had just forgotten to.

"I can't go hunting now, that will be at least a full day or night and I can't afford to lose any more training time and I can't just skip work. Look I will be fine."

The others were giving him looks which basically said "yeah right we believe you... not"

"You have to eat Ianto," Carlisle said calmly.

"I don't have time any more there just is-" Alice interrupted Ianto before he could go ahead with more pathetic excuses.

"I've got it. Look don't leave this field Ianto." With that she raced off into the trees.

"Where do you think she went?" I asked

"Who knows." Everyone echoed.

"Look let's get back to training, in three hours I have to be back at work. The rest of the night followed with more training.

TWTWTWTWTW

As soon as Ianto had left work and Owen was sure Jack was locked up in his office doing God knows what, the Londoner jogged up the autopsy bay stairs to his computer by the girls. "Oi." he said. Gwen and Tosh both gave him curious looks. "What's Ianto real eye-colour?"

"Urmm... blue,"

"It says so on his profile Owen, why do you need to know?" Tosh asked.

"When I was looking in the kitchen for my game I found about 10 pairs of these." Showing them the contacts.

"So?" Gwen said uninterested. "He might just not like his natural eye-colour, my mate Karla wears coloured contacts."

"Fine so say he doesn't like his eye-colour why have so many pairs?"  
"They could be those daily ones," Gwen supplied.

"Do they look like daily ones." He chucked them over at Tosh.

She turned them over in her hands a few times before looking up at Gwen. "Owen's right, these aren't the ones you change everyday, these are the sort that can last for years. So why does he have so many pairs"

"It's probably nothing, you two. Just leave it," Gwen was unconcerned by the matter, so what if Ianto had blue contact lenses, it wasn't a big deal. Loads of people did it. She shook off the nagging feeling in the back of her head telling her something wasn't quite right. After all what would the Welshman be hiding from them?

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed they mean so much to me. I've had a few requests asking if I could update more than once a week, but I know if I do that, I'll update a few chapters really quickly and then the others will take ages for me to write. I know it is annoying for you but I think that you would agree that this way is much better. **

**Lollzie xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

The sun peered through the thin netted curtains, waking up Gwen Cooper in the process. She groaned slightly and snuggled deeper into Rhys' warm body pulling the duvet up past her eyes, revealing her petite painted toes. Gwen knew that she should get up. She was always late for work, but she had never been a morning person. Memories of her high school days when she would come running up to the bus stop with her tie undone and hair half brushed, still making sure she had all the right books, getting there just in time as the bus rounded the corner making it's way to all the other sleepy teenagers, came back to her. Giving a small smile she closed her eyes, as soon as she had drifted off again Rhys' alarm clock started beeping loudly waking her up once again. Her long-time boyfriend would groan just like she had, but unlike her would get up, and make his way to the kitchen ready to consume almost a litre in coffee, to try and wake himself up. Gwen would then stay in bed for another five minutes before giving a final groan she would then crawl away from the comfy mattress and thick duvet. After having a quick shower and getting changed; she'd then get in to her small car, Jack's comments about being late would breeze straight over her head as she reached for a cup of coffee, after all Jack would never fire the heart of Torchwood, his golden girl.

For once; when Owen woke up, he didn't have a hangover. For once there wasn't a pretty blonde or brunette sleeping next to him. For once, he could actually remember clearly what had happened the previous night before. He had stayed in his apartment that night with a couple of beers and a left over pizza, twirling the contacts around in his hand, wondering why on earth Ianto would need them. There was something off about the Welshman, he had thought. There had always been something weird about him but when you've been stuck in a hole in the ground for so long, and you're only human company was three other work colleagues you didn't notice the unusual as much as you would normally have done. Putting the contacts back onto his bedside cabinet, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. The hot refreshing water from the shower hit his back, relaxing all his tense muscles. Five minutes later he turned the water off and stepped out. The bathroom mirror had steamed up and he wiped the condensation off it so he could shave easily. Once done he pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. He then grabbed his favourite leather jacket and car keys before heading to work. When he arrived he looked closely at Ianto, noticing that, he was in fact quite beautiful. He wasn't beautiful in the way like the girls from the clubs and bars were no, his beauty was mysterious and in some ways scary. His whole presence screamed "KEEP AWAY." Why Owen felt like that he didn't know, but what he did know was that he was going to find out.

Toshiko's alarm clock always woke up her at 6:30, she would then get out of bed straight away, Tosh never did understand it, when people could just roll over back to sleep again. She knew she couldn't ever do that, she had always got up early, and when she knew she had to get up she could never stay in bed, in her opinion people who spent the whole day in bed were slobs, wasting their lives. How could they live with themselves knowing that they were wasting day after day cooped up all day, doing the same thing over and over again. True the Hub was just a massive hole in the ground, but she never did the same thing twice, Tosh loved her job. She loved discovering new things. When she was at school nearly every lunchtime she would be at the library absorbing the information from the books. When Jack had first offered her the job he had told her that she would have to work at Torchwood for at least five years before being allowed to leave. Her only thoughts at the time were "yes she'd take the job but after five years she'd be gone, she'd find her mother and would live her life as best as she could." It only took her till the end of her first day to realise that she was going to spend the rest of her life here, even if she did live past the mandatory first five years. She knew that she could never give Torchwood up, it was amazing and she could never leave it.

Captain Jack Harkness lived at the Hub, he was always there when everyone had left and he was always there when everyone arrived. None of the team really knew much about him, they knew he couldn't die and that he was from the future, they knew that he used to travel with the Doctor but that was where their knowledge of him ran out. When Jack had taken over Torchwood he had removed as many files about himself from the Archives as he could. He was sure there was still one or two files dotted around the place but as Ianto never seemed to discover anything Jack was calm about that, for now. His thoughts drifted back to the Welshman again, like they did many a time. Jack knew he wanted Ianto, he was sure about that. But what he wasn't sure about was why Ianto was pushing him away. Normally all Jack ever needed to do was think about it and the person who had taken his fancy at that particular moment would come running along nicely. At the most Jack would have to simply whisper some magic words into the persons ear and turn his charm right up and then that would be that. He had never met anyone like Ianto before. Some one who wouldn't just hop into his bed at the drop of a hat. Ianto was denying him that and it made the chase even funner for Jack.

Ianto waited for Alice for as long as he could but at quarter to seven he had to leave for work. "Tell Alice she can give it to me later today." he said before running to the Plass. When he got to the car park he saw that his tyre was no longer deflated, he smiled as he remembered Emmett offering to fix it for him, Ianto didn't think he would do it but he had obviously remembered. He opened the door and got in, putting on some bright blue contacts. He stepped out of his car and locked the door behind him before entering the tourist office.

Just as he was about to press the button opening the secret door into the base Tosh walked through the door. "Good morning Tosh," he greeted her.

"Morning Ianto," she responded. "Wow I've never arrived with you before, you're normally here much earlier than I am."

"I slept in," he said. "Jake and Emmett switched off my alarm as a joke,"

"Oh right," trying her best to conceal a small smile.

"You laugh but those two are just like five year olds their terrible."  
"Aww poor Ianto," Tosh patted him on his arm and left to go to her workstation when the lift had stopped and the doors parted. Ianto calmly walked over to the coffee station, as he lifted the cups off the shelf, he noticed something was different. He couldn't tell what or who, but someone had been in his kitchen, going through his stuff. Focusing more intently Ianto recognised the faint scent that had been left behind. Owen. The Londoner had been in every single draw and cupboard, touching stuff, while the coffee machine was warming up Ianto went through everything. Nothing seemed to have been touched. But before Ianto could get on to the last three drawers the coffee machine emitted a loud beeping noise, showing that it was now ready. Pouring two cups of the steaming liquid out Ianto made his way around dropping off the drinks and cleaning up the slight clutter around the hub. Owen arrived earlier than normal, not clutching his head slightly, showing that for once he hadn't gone to the bar. Gwen as normal was late, obviously ignoring Jack's comments about being late once again, she reached for her cup of coffee and thanked Ianto. The Welshman tried his best not to roll his eyes, Jack had no idea that Gwen wasn't even listening, because he, like everyone else knew that Jack was never going to fire the heart of Torchwood, his golden girl.

Just after ten past two had rolled past the weevil alert on Gwen's computer bleeped out alerting everyone. Jack, Tosh and Owen all gathered around her computer as she read the information being let out. Ianto was wandering around the hub, placing empty coffee cups on to a large metal tray. He was barely listening as the others were discussing best tactics to use. "About five weevils" he heard Gwen say. Walking down the autopsy steps he picked up two mugs from Owen's area. They all got their coats.

"Where did you say it was Gwen?"

"By a field on the outskirts of Cardiff, you know the one that's going to be turned into a small estate soon."

Ianto almost dropped the trayful of cups in his surprise "Shit," Was his only thought.

**(Holds hands over face) I know I know filler! But I was seriously lacking ideas on this chapter. Please forgive me, because the next few chapters should make up for the shitty one, I feel guilty for posting this, but the only reason I am posting it is because the next or the one after that one at least are going to be pretty good (except for Ianto). **

**Flames will be used to bake cakes and praise will warm my heart! **

**Lollzie xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto didn't drop his tray instead he walked over to the kitchen as calmly as he could and placed it down on a work surface. "You sure you don't want to come?" Jack asked. "You're help could be useful." The captain was the only one left in the hub, the others all waiting for him in the SUV.  
"I'm sure Sir," Ianto said keeping up the pretence of being cool, calm and collected. He was in fact anything but that. "Anyway, I'll probably be more of a hindrance to you than any use."  
Jack gave Ianto one last searching look before turning and leaving. When the cogwheel door had properly closed Ianto raced to Gwen's computer and read over the information which she had not closed down.

The weevils were in fact surrounding the field that the Cullens were practising in. Getting his phone out of his jacket pocket he dialled Carlisle's number. It rang seven times before anyone answered. With each ring Ianto became more and more nervy. When he heard Carlisle's voice at the end of the line he started talking as fast as he could. "Get out of there," ignoring Carlisle's questions why, he continued on. "Torchwood is going to be there at any moment. There's at least five weevils surrounding that field, I think the weevils are attracted to vampires somehow. They have low level telepathy which could be it-" Ianto knew he was babbling now but he couldn't stop himself.

"Ianto," Carlisle's quiet calm voice soothed Ianto and he managed to shut up. "Now can you explain what you mean just a bit slower this time."

"I believe that weevils are somehow attracted to vampires. When ever I go down to the cells to feed them they always act a bit different to me than to anyone else, I didn't think that it could cause such a gathering of them but I guess with everything going on and of course there being so many more vampires in Cardiff than usual they would have sensed it. It could be something like the wolves, they only started transforming when you got to Forks."

"And Torchwood saw the weevils gathered around the field."

"Yeah, we get alerts if a Weevil decides to venture outside,"

"We'll get out of here when we hear the SUV that way the Weevils won't have time to get far before your team arrive."

"Ok and good luck, I'll see you all tonight," Ianto ended the call and sat down on Gwen's chair knowing all he could do was wait.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"What did Ianto want?" Bella asked as Carlisle put his phone away.

"We need to get out of here in a few minutes,"

"What,"

"Why,"

"There's no way we can leave, the fight is tomorrow, we need to get as much practise as possible," The last comment was spoke by Leah. Her eyes were flashing slightly with anger and her body was shaking a sure sign of danger. Everyone else had their own comments to make whether it was about staying in the field for practise or to trust Carlisle everyone wanted to be heard.  
"Everyone shut up!" Carlisle growled. "Nobody make a sound but listen very very carefully." At first no-one heard a thing but one by one they heard hard heavy breathing coming from all directions.

"What is it?" Nessie asked stepping a little closer to Jake.

"Weevils," Carlisle stated. "Torchwood are coming to this field, their computers noticed the weevils and they're coming to pick them up. Torchwood can't find us here, but somehow the weevils are attracted to us, so if we move now so are they. If we wait till we can hear the SUV then get out of here then Torchwood should catch these aliens quick enough and we can get back to training." No-one spoke just listened for the unmistakeable sound of the teams car. When it was mere metres from the field everyone ran out quickly back to the house. When they had all arrived Emmett asked the question which had been on everyone's minds. "How do we know when we can return?"

"Ianto will call me when the team let him know their on their way back," Everyone nodded and sat down knowing all they could do was wait for Ianto to phone them.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

The team had left the Hub to catch the weevils one and a half hours ago and Ianto was beyond worried. They had never taken this long on a weevil capture before but then again they never really had to deal with so many weevils before. He was pacing up and down every so often looking at the computer screen which he had pulled up the garage CCTV so he would see the team arrive. Just then he saw the garage door open and the car pull in. Closing the computer off he called Carlisle to let them know they could get back to the field. As he ended the call the team walked in with Weevils in tow. Ianto stifled his laughter as best he could looking over at Gwen and Owen. They were both covered head to toe in mud. "Don't say a word," Owen growled, pushing his weevil in front of him. Gwen followed Owen with her weevil, no doubt ready to dump it into a cell and leg it to the shower. Tosh had a bit of mud on her but nothing to drastic.

"What happened," Ianto chuckled all feelings of worry vanished.  
"I'll tell you when I've put him in the cell," she too walked off making sure she was just far enough away in case the weevil woke up and decided to want to cut her throat with it's huge teeth. Jack was completely spotless and had two sedated weevils attached to him. "Order some lunch please Ianto," then he too went off in the direction of the cells.

Still chuckling to himself Ianto dialled the Chinese restaurant and ordered everybody's usuals. Halfway through the call Tosh emerged from the cells and walked over to her desk. When Ianto had hung up he turned to her and asked, the amusement on his face apparent. "So how did Owen and Gwen get covered in mud?" As Tosh was telling Ianto about what had happened part of the Welshman's mind started to think about the battle the next day. This may be his last conversation with the quiet technician who he had grown to love just like a sister, as the others all arrived he pushed the thought away and laughed along with the others as Owen tried to cover Tosh's mouth to stop her telling the story. They were all happy, enjoying each others company and for once not arguing.

_In a couple of days time,_ Ianto thought _I might not be here, will they wonder where I'm gone or just not care. _Ianto knew then that he needed to let the others know that he wouldn't be returning. He quickly formulated a plan, he would write a letter on the computer saying that he had been offered a job by UNIT and had taken it. So the others wouldn't find it and in case he did make this battle out alive he decided to put it on a timer, so that on midday after the battle it would show up on the screen. He knew it was a terrible thing to do, that his team-mates would be hurt that he couldn't even tell them about the job in person but Ianto knew it had to be done. They would at least think he was safe and by the time they got to interrogating UNIT about it he would have been gone for a few weeks at least. Even when Ianto was thinking about all of this he still managed to keep tabs on the conversation and laugh and join in at all the right places, that was one of the many advantages of being a vampire. While they were all laughing and making fun of Owen and Gwen none of the team realised that this could be the last time they all had fun with Ianto still with them. _Ignorance really is bliss _Was Ianto's only thought.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Everyone had got back to field quickly, they all searched around making sure no other weevils were there. After the all clear was given they got back to training. Alice still had not returned but they were all sure she would soon turn up, Edward had said there had been something on her mind about hunting so she would probably be back by the next day break. Unknown to them, hidden by the trees they were being watched. Watched by a small blonde, who's skin shined when the sun shone on her, who's eyes were blood red. Giving a smirk she turned away and ran, ran to her Mistress to tell her that all was going to plan.


	12. It's all over

**I am so so sorry for not updating yesterday. But on Friday as I was giving it the final read through my computer decided to delete everything I had written. I guess it didn't help that I only had about half an hour on the computer yesterday. So I'm updating today. **

**On another note I have now got 101 reviews yay (happy dances) I would like to dedicate this chapter to L.A.H.H for being my hundredth reviewer and thank you to everyone else for sticking by me through this story so far. **

Midnight

24 hours till the fight

Ianto crashed into the hard ground, give a small groan he then got back up again and raced back to the wolf. He had been training with the others for a few hours now minus Alice who still hadn't returned. Ianto had been told that she may have gone out hunting but this made him even more confused. Why would she go hunting, if she was wanting to get Ianto to eat. It made no sense to him whatsoever but the Welsh Vampire didn't spend much time worrying about it, he trusted Alice and she obviously knew what she was doing. Hopefully.

He lunged at Seth who managed to dodge just in time. Ianto was going back into work at the normal time but he had managed to arrange to have the afternoon off, so he could help the others get ready. He felt a pang of sadness wash over him. This was the last time he would get to see his team-mates, the last time he would get to talk to them and laugh with them. Last night had been brilliant. Better than brilliant really, it was the best send-off Ianto could have wanted, pretty sad that none of his team realised that the evening before was going to be his last night. The sadness washed over him but Ianto ignored it as best he could, he needed to concentrate, he needed to focus, he really needed to win this fight if he ever wanted to see Captain Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper and Gwen Cooper ever again.

6:15am

17 hours and 45 minutes till the fight

Ianto had gone back to the house and changed back into his normal work attire. In other words a suit. He had already put in a pair of contacts and was in the soon to be battle field to say goodbye and to see if Alice had yet returned. So far she hadn't but Ianto knew he could wait at least another fifteen minutes for her before having to leave. Turning to speak to Carlisle he saw a small figure in the corner of his eye, turning back he saw it was in fact Alice. Her eyes were a much lighter shade of orange and she was carrying too large flasks in either hand.

"What are they for?" Ianto already felt that he would know the answer but asked anyway; after all he could always be wrong.

"Blood," Was Alice's only reply.

Ianto was right, he had known all along what would be in the flasks. Blood.

Blood of some poor unfortunate animal who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time as Alice passed through. The wolves crinkled their noses, all slightly disgusted but Ianto didn't care. He took one of the full flasks and drank straight from it. In a few mere seconds the flask was half empty and the once starved vampire was already feeling much more stronger and powerful. "Thanks," he said, twisting the lid shut. His throat was no longer burning with the constant need to feed. Alice passed him the second flask of blood.

"Save these over the day, it's why I got two just in case you ran out."

"Thank you Alice."

"No problem, Carlisle sometimes uses these when he is doing loads of consecutive shifts at the hospital. They do help, especially for short time use."

"These are going to be loads of help Alice," Ianto gave her a one armed hug before checking his watch. "I better be going though, I'll see you all at 1ish."

The others all called out goodbye before he ran all the way to the Plass before finally stopping. Walking through the cogwheel door, still clutching onto his flasks he gave a small sigh. This could be the last day at Torchwood for Ianto Jones. This could be the last day for Ianto Jones.

9:00am

15 hours till the fight

Ianto had been acting weird all morning. Everyone had noticed it slightly but it was Owen that had seen it all and taken notice of it. The archivist had been distant all day with everyone, but when he thought no-one was looking Owen had seen him looking at the team-mates with a pure look of sadness on his face. Yet there was no explanation for it. Owen hadn't had any further luck with the contact lenses either, he didn't know if Ianto had noticed or not that he had taken them.

Earlier on, Owen had seen Ianto search frantically through the drawer but as the Welshman hadn't seemed to have enquired into it Owen presumed that Ianto had just thought he had simply misplaced them. Or he hoped so at least.

_And what's with_ the _flasks? _The Londoner mused. _He's been clutching onto them for dear life all day. Making sure that no-one ever goes near them. _Plucking up the courage Owen called over his shoulder acting as unconcerned as he could. "Oi teaboy, what's in the flasks?"

The team doctor ignored his little eye roll and the little comment about him being a good for nothing wanker. "Nothing, I just have a headache so this will just help get rid of it during the day."

"You sure you don't want me to check you over, in case you need anything stronger." _You're not getting away that easily. _

No I'm sure, Carlisle works in a hospital so he knew what he was doing when he made these."

"You sure. What with all the chemicals and stuff around here, it might not be as effective,"

"Owen, I'm sure I'll be fine now if you'll excuse me." With that Ianto got up and headed off to the Archives carrying the flasks with him.

_Damn it, _Owen thought._ I've lost him, but I am going to see what is in those flasks, because if there's one thing I'm certain about whatever is in those flasks isn't medicine. _

11am

13 hours till the fight.

Gwen Cooper was bored. Actually she was beyond bored. She was so bored in fact that she had finished all of her paper work. Even the stuff that Jack had piled on to her. But now she was finished Gwen was just looking over stuff on her computer, trying to find something to do before she started to play solitare on her computer. Opening a file she realised that it was the one from a few weeks ago, the one with all the murders, the creatures that were like vampires. The killings had gone down a bit now, but there was still the occasional few. But unfortunately the numbers of missing people had gone up as well which meant that the number of killings could be a lot higher just the murderers were now a lot cleverer than they were before. Gwen had forgotten all about that but as she was once more going to delve into the police reports her computer beeped and a new window opened.

12pm

12 hours till the fight

The information had been crawling through to Gwen's computer at snail pace for the past hour as the police got more information and as Gwen's computer tried not to blow up. The reason the computer was being so slow and unreliable was because a couple of days ago as Owen had been slicing up his latest alien a load of blue goo (also known as it's guts) literally threw themselves at Gwen's server. Since then it had become unreliant and pretty crap. Tosh had done her best to fix it but she said it needed to be left as it was for another couple of days before any more could be done on it. As more and more facts and figures came through Gwen eyes got wider and wider.

12:03pm

11 hours and 57 minutes till the fight.

Ianto made his way up to the main hub area ready to make another batch of coffee, and to order lunch before heading back down to the Archives. He couldn't stay up in the Hub all day, it was far too painful. Ianto knew it was best just to stay away, that way his head would be much clearer. He couldn't have a mind full of worries and pain and such when he was fighting, fighting for his life.

When he was in the main area he finally started to pay attention to the conversation that was being held. The team were all around Gwen's gut-covered server looking on as she processed the information.  
"What's happened?" He found himself asking, while still making his way to the kitchen unit.

"You know that field where we found the weevils at?" Jack asked not looking over at Ianto, if he had then he might have noticed that the young archivist had frozen for just a fraction of a second before trying to remain as calm as he could.

"Yeah what about it?" Ianto hoped he was sounding calm and collected.

"Well there's a farmhouse just down the road, where an elderly couple live. For the past week or so there have been some pretty strange noises from around the field area."

"So why do Torchwood need to know," Ianto was gripping onto the work surface now pleading with all his might that no one knew about vampires. No one knew what he was.

"Well they've seen people and some other creature being thrown into the air as if their fighting. The other creature they said looks like a wolf and they went to look around yesterday afternoon and they saw massive footprints, like a wolf's but far too big to be one. So we're going go down and investigate."

"Right," Ianto replied weakly. "When are you going to go down and look?"

"As soon as possible, probably when it all starts up again and when we've got everything we need, information wise that is."

"Well I've just ordered lunch so it should be here in 15 minutes." That was a small white lie, but Torchwood couldn't be at the field, not today of all days anyway.

"We'll go after lunch then," said Jack. "It doesn't seem to be end of the world yet and I'm sure it can wait for a little while longer." Ianto gave a sigh of relief and thanked the Lords that they gave Jack such a big stomach and the ability of never being able to turn down food.

"So coffee anyone?" Ianto ignored the piercing looks from Owen.

As he turned on the coffee machine and very quietly and quickly ordered lunch Jack's voice rang out. "Ianto when you've made the coffee come up to my office, I need a word with you."

Giving a small sigh Ianto poured the coffee in the mugs and handed them out. Just as he was climbing the steps up to Jack's office Owen called out. "You not having any coffee tea-boy?"

"No," the Welshman lied easily. "Carlisle said it was best not to have any coffee today, just to drink the medicine he gave me."

Owen nodded but didn't look entirely convinced. Ignoring that Ianto knocked on the glass door before entering.

12:10pm

11 hours and 50 minutes till the fight

Owen watched as Ianto entered Jack office. He knew he didn't have long, but he knew that right now Jack was begging Ianto to do his paperwork. Running up to the small kitchenette he grabbed hold of one of the flasks and shook it. Damn it was empty.

"Owen what are you doing?" Gwen asked. Ignoring her he shook the second flask. This one was half full. Opening it he poured a small amount onto the surface. It was blood. He was sure of it. Dipping his finger into it he licked it. It was definitely blood. Looking up he saw the face of a shocked and scared Ianto and the confused looks of everyone else.

12:10pm

11 hours and 50 minutes till the fight

"No Jack I am not going to do your paperwork again. You have to do it yourself. What if I'm not here tomorrow then what are you going to do?" Ianto had his arms crossed but he knew he was going to break any second now and just agree to do Jack's paperwork.

"But you are going to be here tomorrow so I won't have to worry. Please Ianto, I've done most of it but if you don't help me then I'm never going to get it finished." The captain pouted.

"Fine but this is the-" Ianto stopped suddenly. The smell of blood reached his nose. The smell of the blood that had been in his flask. _No_ he thought. Opening the door he saw the blood on the counter. He saw Owen put his finger in it before bringing it to his lips. He saw the look of disgust and betrayal on Owen's face as he turned around. The others were all looking at him but he didn't dare look at them. He didn't know how Owen had found the flasks he was sure he had hidden them safely away from prying eyes. But he knew one thing. It was all over.

**Dun dun dun! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I've left it on a nice cliffhanger for you all. But I'm afraid I won't be able to update for the next three weeks because I'm on holiday. I know, I know please don't hate me but my next update should be twice as long to make up for it. Until next time**

**Lollzie xxx **


	13. Chapter 12

**(crosses fingers as I log in to the computer) (successfully logs in) YES! (happy dances) (notices her ever faithful readers) **

**Hiya guys. Am so so so so sorry for not updating for ages. I know I said I wasn't going to update for three weeks but it kinda went on for longer than that didn't it? I'm so sorry but my computer got a massive virus when we were away and it only just got fixed. But don't worry when I was away I got loads of inspiration for this story and I see that not many of you seemed to like my cliffhanger. But I'm back now so updates should be coming to you regularly again. **

**Inspiration has the worst timing. Fact, why do I say that well its pretty simple. When I was away in Disneyland Paris with the only TV show being Disney related and there being no internet whatsoever I got at least 6 story ideas. It got so bad that I went down to the little hotel shop one evening and bought a small notebook for five euros and scribbled all my ideas down. I'll post those up onto fanfiction eventually but not until I've written at least five chapters of it that way I can always update regularly because I feel so guilty when I don't. Anyway I'll start on with the story though I can imagine many of you will have just skipped past this authors note, if you have shame on you. **

TWTWTWTWTW

12:10pm

11 hours and 50 minutes till the fight

"Owen what's that?" Jack asked cautiously. Ianto knew what Owen's answer would be before Jack had even finished talking. His whole world was falling apart, this couldn't be happening not now. If Ianto was human he would have hoped that this was just a bad dream but Ianto wasn't human and he hadn't slept in over thirty years.

"Blood," Owen voice was hoarse and shocked. "It was in his flask." Owen looked at Ianto and everybody followed his glare.

"Ianto, is that correct, is that... blood in your flask?" Ianto knew he couldn't lie and pretend he didn't know a thing about it. The whole team had seen him drinking from the flasks for the whole of the morning and Owen had poured some of the blood out of the flask so even if he did lie Owen would soon tell everyone the truth, Gwen and Toshiko would probably back him up as well, there was no doubt that they had been watching Owen when he had checked out the flasks. He numbly nodded trying his best to blank out the shocked gasps from everyone. He didn't breath at all, he was still hungry and the sight of the blood on the counter was not making him feel any better.

At the nod of his head Jack went straight into authoritative mode.

"Hands above your head," he barked. Ianto lifted them up. He didn't struggle as Jack and Owen pushed and pulled him into a cell. He didn't flinch as the fierce Weevil by him snarled and snapped his teeth at him. He didn't do anything, everything was over.

TWTWTWTWTW

12:30pm

11 hours and 30 minutes till the fight

The whole hub was silent. No-one was doing anything, they were all in shock. Tosh had a long and complicated programme up on her computer but she was paying no attention to it. The words would not sink in and it took her a few minutes to realise that she had the read the same one line at least seven times over. Now she had given up even pretending to work and was watching the CCTV down in the cells.

Watching Ianto.

She couldn't believe Ianto would do something like that. It was so not like him, she couldn't even get her head round it, the idea was almost laughable it was so ridiculous, but it wasn't ridiculous and no-one was laughing, because there had been blood in those flasks and Ianto had been drinking from them.

Ianto looked broken down in the cells, Tosh noticed, the only other time she had seen him like that was when Lisa had been killed. He had been so hurt that he had taken a whole month off, the month that Jack had suspended him. Was this when it had all began. Was the grief so much for him that he had cracked. Had something inside of him snapped. She wondered who his first victim was, what he was thinking when he had so brutally ended his or her life.

Her mind involuntarily went back to the cannibals. She remembered thinking that they were monsters. Savage beasts. But Ianto was doing exactly the same, he was killing innocent people for what? Their blood. Or did he pig himself out on their bodies as well. But she knew she would never allow herself to think of Ianto that way. She would always try to remember him as the good friend that he was to her. Try not to think to hard of his other side, she didn't want to taint the good times they had all had together. But her mind would not let it rest.

She remembered a few weeks back about Gwen saying that maybe Ianto had deleted the CCTV footage of the killings after all he hadn't found anything but yet she had found footage in mere minutes. She had brushed off Gwen's accusation quickly thinking she was mainly paranoid but what if she was right. Ianto hadn't wanted her to look through the CCTV he said he would have much preferred to have done it himself. But the killer on the footage wasn't Ianto. It was a woman who looked... just like him.

Tosh quickly found the video and watched it again. The beautiful woman biting into her victim's neck, stopping it, she quickly zoomed into the killers face. She then brought up Ianto's database, ignoring everything but his picture. The CCTV may have been in black and white and not in the best of focus but she could still see that the unknown woman and Ianto both had strangely pale white faces, they also had dark shadows under their eyes like they were both recovering from a broken nose and they were both perfect in every way.

Tosh then went to look at all the files on the killings, they had started a couple of days after Ianto's family had arrived. Frowning she went back to the Plass CCTV to find them. Their were ten of them their if you didn't include Ianto. Eight of them had pale faces with the shadows under their eyes. But the two at the end were different, the man was tanned and didn't have the same aged look in his eyes like the others did. Although it showed a strange darkness too them, like he had seen something so terrible before that it had affected him somehow. All the others had the same look in their eyes.

The woman, Tosh could only perceive as the man's partner as she was tightly gripping onto his hand looked like the eight others with the exception that she wasn't as pale, her cheeks had a bit of colour in them and the bruising wasn't as prominent as the others. They all looked the same.

Was this supposed family of Ianto's actually a lot more darker than anyone first thought. Ianto had got nearly every evening off since they had arrived in Cardiff and nearly every day since the Cullen's had been here people had died. Was this some sort of cult thing. Where they all killed people and sucked their blood. The perfect woman who had killed her victim so savagely yet so gracefully in the park was not on the Plass but who knew how many of them were out their. Tosh shuddered at the thought and quickly closed down her computer. She couldn't work today and even if she did do anything it would probably result to her thinking of Ianto and making what he might or might not of done ten times worse.

1:10pm

10 hours and 50 minutes till the fight

The Cullen's and wolves were all paranoid. Ianto had not yet turned up, although he had promised to be at the field for one. They were carrying on fighting and improving their techniques as best they could; none of them could shake the feeling that something had happened to Ianto.

"Where is he?" Bella asked no-one asked in particular, pacing up and down at human pace.

"Calm down mum." Nessie said in a soothing tone. "He's probably been held up or something."

"Bella, your daughters right." Carlisle said when Bella didn't stop pacing. "Look if Ianto doesn't show up at 4:00 then we'll go up to Torchwood and get him. Pretend there's a family emergency or something along those lines." This subdued Bella and she finally calmed down.

She checked her watch one more time before giving a sigh showing that she realised that Ianto wasn't going to be turning up any time soon. "But when he does turn up," she muttered softly although they all heard her. "I'm going to bloody kill him."

3:30pm

8 hours and 30 minutes till the fight

Gwen was sat on her plain office chair staring blankly at her computer screen. She had work to do, she knew that; but with everything that had happened she was in no fit state to work. Everyone was still at the hub, the only reason no-one had left was because they all wanted to know why Ianto had done what he had. Jack had gone down to the cells with Tosh half an hour ago to interrogate Ianto. Gwen and Owen had crowded around one of the computers to watch through the CCTV. Ianto had said nothing, in fact he hadn't moved at all. Not even acknowledging the Captain's and the technicians presence when they entered. Tosh and Jack were still down there trying to get a response from him but Owen and Gwen had soon drifted away bored by Jack and Tosh asking the same questions over and over again without getting any answers. Just then Gwen's computer beeped loudly. "Jack," she called over the comms. "There's been another sighting down at the field. It's looking worse now, the woman said that the crashing sounds were much louder than before."

"Right, we'll be up in a sec," Jack said acknowledging her. He quickly told Tosh the dilemma, neither noticing Ianto tensing slightly at the mention of the field.

When they turned to leave Ianto called out in a quiet yet determined voice. "Wait." They both turned around suddenly. This was the only word Ianto had said in the last couple of hours. He had stood up and was pressing his hands against the glass door. "Don't go," he said, his voice shaking ever so slightly. Jack walked right over to the cell.

"Why?" he asked. "Why shouldn't we go?"

"It's too dangerous,"

"This job is dangerous, too dangerous. Why should whatever at the field be any different."

"Please just trust me you can't-"

"Ha," Jack mock laughed. "Trust you? Why the hell should we trust you? There was blood in your flasks Ianto, you admitted that you knew it was in there, that you had been drinking it. You've been killing innocent people behind our backs. Give me one good reason why we should trust you!" Jack was shouting by the end of his rant.

"It's not what you think," Ianto said quietly.

"Then what is then? We've given you plenty of chances to tell us but you just kept silent, wouldn't even look at us. If that's not a guilty conscience then I don't know what is." Jack turned to leave the cells. When Tosh had left and he was in the doorway he looked over to Ianto one last time and said in a grim tone. "You disgust me."

Once Jack had left, Ianto gave a loud groan and kicked the concrete wall. Hard. He didn't notice the foot size dent he had made in the wall.

TWTWTWTWTW

3:40pm

8 hours and 20 minutes till the fight

Jack and Tosh got to the main hub area after going down to the weapons room and reloading all the guns and grabbing anything with extra fire power that would come in handy. "We all set to go?" Jack asked when he had given Owen and Gwen everything they would need.

"We're all going?" Gwen asked looking at the loaded weapons in everybody's hands.

"Captain obvious strikes again." Owen muttered under his breath. Gwen glared at the Londoner before going on.

"I mean, don't you think some-one needs to watch over... Ianto,"

"No," Jack said simply. "He'd never be able to get out of there and we can watch him through the screens on the S.U.V. Also if he some how manages to escape- which is impossible - then he's still got his phone on him which has a tracker on so we'd know exactly where he's going and where to catch him."

Gwen nodded still unsure but decided not to push her luck and press the matter any further. "So how far away is the field?"

"I'd say about twenty minutes away if we hurry."

"Ok then what are we waiting for?" Owen asked.

The team hurried to the S.U.V and got in. "I've got the Cell CCTV up." Tosh called to Jack who was up in the front with Gwen.

"Ok then, everyone got everything?" Jack asked. When they nodded he said. "Let's go."

TWTWTWTWTW

3:50pm

8 hours and 10 minutes till the fight

Ianto was pacing up and down in his confined cell. He was trapped and his team-mates would already be halfway to the field. But then he remembered he was a vampire.

He was one of the strongest creatures ever and one of the fastest. He could save his family, warn them about Torchwood, as long as did something straight away. Looking directly into the CCTV camera, because he knew that the team would be watching him, they didn't need to be in the hub to do that; he uttered two simple words. "I'm sorry." And then he connected his fist with the glass door. Hard.

**Ooooh it's all getting very tense isn't it. Thought I should update today, because yet again I won't be able to update on Saturday as I'm at my mum's, and I'm not even going to type anything up on their. My mum's boyfriend Billy is the nosiest person around and once got binoculars because he was curious what I was reading. BTW it a Torchwood fanfiction. I feel so bad for my lack of updates, you'd think that me being on my summer holidays would mean more updates not less! But I have barely spent any time at my house but I've still got a couple more weeks of holidays left :D. I'll try and update ASAP because I love you all so much!**


	14. Chapter 13

3:51pm

8 hours and 9 minutes till the fight

_Ianto punched the glass once. Large cracks formed around where his fist had made contact with the thick glass._

"Jack you've got to see this now." Tosh's panicked voice alerted the Captain that something was wrong.

"Um, kinda busy now Tosh, you know driving and all kinda takes up most of my attention."

"No, she's right Jack, you need to see this." Owen's voice was grim as he spoke, but there was something else there as well. A hint of afraidness. **(A.N it's my story so I can make up words like afraidness because we all know what I mean ^^)**

"Look guys, we're ten minutes away from the field just show me then."

"God dammit Jack just stop this bloody thing now and have a look," Tosh screeched so loudly that Jack hit the brakes hard. He and Gwen got out of the front and walked- quite hurriedly-to the back. The normally meek technician opened the door. "Look at this CCTV." she said.

It was of Ianto in his cell. It looked exactly just like it did when Jack and the rest of the team had left. Except there was large cracks on the door. Small chunks of glass were scattered randomly around the floor.

"How?" Gwen began. But the Ianto lifted his fist up and punched his prison door one last time. The glass shattered and he walked calmly through. He looked directly at the CCTV camera as if he could see the whole team crammed into the back of the SUV. The Weevil who had until recently been Ianto's cell neighbour was crouching into the farthest corner away from Ianto. Even though they had no sound they could see it's top lip had curled slightly; a sure sign that he was growling.

"He punched that door four times," Owen said hoarsely. "And it shattered into a million pieces." The team all stared at each other in horror but were brought down to earth by movement in the screen. Ianto had turned away from the camera and was walking to the exit.

"Tosh can you follow him?" Jack asked.

"On it now," she said her fingers already furiously tapping hard on the keys. The view was now completely different. Their was no longer the view of the cells but of the main hub. "I figured he would come here next," she shrugged. Tosh was right only a few seconds later Ianto was in the main hub area. He ran so fast to Tosh's computer that he was a blur.

"How did he-?" Gwen began but went off into silence at the glares she was getting from her team-mates.

"What's he doing on the computer Tosh?" Jack asked.

"Urm.. I don't know. I'll try to zoom the camera in a bit so we can see." She zoomed in as much as she could, the screen shot now looked as if they were right behind Ianto.

"Oh no," Jack said sharing a small look of horror with Tosh.

"He wouldn't," she uttered.

"It looks that way though." Owen and Gwen annoyed at being completely in the dark about this new situation asked loudly.  
"What, what has Ianto done now?"

"What is that programme?"

"It's the computer programme for the S.U.V. He's overriding the defences and such on it." Tosh began.

"But what do you mean?" Gwen asked still confused. Just then the bonnet flew open and brightly coloured sparks flew everywhere.

"We mean that," Jack said racing to the front of the car for a better look. When he could get close enough to the engine after all the sparks had stopped he called out. "It seems to be completely dead. I'm just going to try to start it." The captain climbed into the driving seat but when he turned the key nothing happened. Not even a slight cough, to indicate that there was still life in the car.

"The computers are still working," Owen said as Jack banged his head against the steering wheel. Repeatedly. "Ianto's leaving."

At the mention of the Welsh man's name Jack sprang up again, "well we can track him then, it shouldn't be hard, especially if the computers are still up and running. Remember his phone has the tracking signal on it."

"I don't think that's going to work Jack, Ianto left his phone on the desk by Tosh's computer before he left."

"Great," Jack muttered. "Well then we're going to have to get to the field by foot then." Ignoring Owen's protests and moans Jack turned to Tosh. "Do you still have that portable Sat Nav?"

Smiling slightly at Jack she retrieved the small hand-held device from her bag. She entered in the coordinates of the farmhouse. "If we go to the farmhouse first to ask the couple some questions and to find out exactly where the field is. It should take about twenty minutes to get there by foot. So we should start off straight away."

TWTWTWTWTWTW

3:55pm

8 hours and 5 minutes till the fight

Ianto raced into the field, when he had got to the centre of it he stopped quietly and suddenly. When the others saw him come to a complete standstill they stopped what they were doing and raced over to him. "We were just about to come find you," Emmett said lightly punching Ianto on the arm.

"Well you don't need to now." Ianto forced a smile. Edward gave Ianto a questioning look and murmured softly.  
"They have a right to know."

His family gave questioning looks to both Edward and Ianto at the one-sided conversation.

_Who do? _Ianto thought. _Torchwood or my family? _

"Both," Edward said softly again. They both stared at each other for a few seconds daring the other to look away first. Edward was the first to look away and Ianto soon followed suite. Looking over at his friends and family's confused and hurt expressions at not being told what had happened was enough to break down his defences. "Torchwood... Torchwood might have discovered that I'm a vampire,"

He ashamedly looked down to the ground, trying to block out the cries from everyone around him. Carlisle's smooth, hand rested gently on Ianto's shoulder, alerting him of his presence.

"What do you mean might have?" he asked.

"They discovered the flasks," Ianto said not breaking eye contact with the grassy area he was looking at. "They think that I killed those people and if I know them, which I do pretty well then they'll think you had part in the killings as well. Which means that even if we do survive the fight then we're going to have to leave Cardiff anyway." Ianto told them all what had happened next about how Torchwood were driving down to the field, he had managed to stop them by killing the engine completely, therefore buying them all time, wincing slightly as he retold the part about when he had smashed through his prison door. Emmett had laughed loudly at that part, only shutting up when Rosalie had elbowed him in the ribs.

"Maybe when we hear them arrive we can leave and go to the house quickly before they get here." Ianto suggested. "That way when they find nothing they'll just leave." An uneasy silence fell over the group. Even though Ianto didn't have Jasper's power it didn't take long for him to notice the tenseness of the situation. A mere fraction of a second really. "What? What's wrong guys?"

"They've blocked us in the field." Rosalie said turning away and the way she said 'they've' gave Ianto a pretty good idea about who she was talking about. The newborn army. "We didn't realise they would let anyone in, it's probably a tactic to herd us all up like sheep ready for slaughter. But that means that anyone can come here into the field, it's just impossible to get out,"

"What... when," Ianto could barely string two words together.

"Earlier today," Nessie said looking grim. "Jasper was planning to go to the house to go get something, just before he left, Alice had a vision of him being ripped to shreds by some newborns."

"So if we can't get out, that means Torchwood will be able to get in." Ianto said horror-struck.

"Maybe," Carlisle sighed. "But we're not sure if the scent of blood will be too much for them,"

"They might be alright, but I'm not sure, they're not that clear," Alice said. "I think because Jack is immortal it's harder for me to see them, not impossible as he's still human just a damn bit harder." She trailed off as her eyes misted familiarly.

"What did you see," Jasper asked her when her vision had ended only a short second later.

"Their fighting with each other again. Obviously guard duty in groups is not the best idea, their all killing each other... literally."

"How many now?" Emmett asked, letting Ianto know that this was a regular occurrence.

"22," Alice said, the relief evident in her voice. "Considering there was about 30 a week ago that's great, their getting agitated now, especially as they can probably see us in this field, like bait but they can't do a thing about it. Whoever's in charge is not letting up lightly on the whole fight at midnight thing."

"Result" Leah said turning back to her human form. "Their not going to know what's hit them!"

"Patience Leah," Carlisle said. "It could be arrogance like that gets you or someone else seriously hurt on the battlefield. Yes we are in favour, our techniques will be much better and we will be using our brains and skill over their simple speed and brawn. But their speed and brawn is much more than ours, with them still being young but that doesn't mean we don't have to try." Leah gave a small frown before turning back into a wolf.

She had perfected the skill many years ago so that she as she now changed it looked more graceful. None of the others had succeeded in being as graceful, whenever they changed it looked like a minor explosion as they phased. Leah was not as smug about it as she once was though.

She had grown up emotionally through the years, and had stayed on to be a wolf still even though the rest of the original pack had believed she would leave at first chance. She said she kept on so she could have a better chance in finding the right man. She no longer believed she would ever imprint on anyone as they were to find someone that would help create the strongest baby.

And as she could never have children she deemed imprinting impossible for her; but that had never made her give up on love. The others also believed that it was so she would stay close with everyone. Sam had given up his powers once Emily had given birth to their first child and although they all saw each other still they were no where as close as they once were and that had happened with all the wolves once they had found love.

The alpha of the pack had changed continuously for many years as one by one people kept leaving once they had found their love. Embry was now the pack leader as he had been a wolf for the longest and had the most experience, even if it was only by a few months, Quil had promised Clare that as soon as she had the baby then he would stop phasing and settle down, while Embry had imprinted on Sadie, Quil's nine year old cousin. He had plenty of time to wait for her though and he didn't mind in the slightest. Only the Clearwater siblings, Brady and Colin hadn't yet found their special someone, it was now a long running joke between the pack but they all knew that imprinting was a rare thing so if it didn't happen they knew that they could all still settle down and be happy.

When everyone had settled down Jasper started up where Carlisle had left off. His many years fighting had been a great help, like it had with the last battle against the newborns. "We've perfected our tactics as well as we can, practising it morning, noon and night. But if Torchwood come we need to be prepared. The newborns will not be able to control their desire for human blood, especially as it will be in touching distance. If their blood gets spilled then it will be havoc. They will be stronger if they get any and we will be in danger ourselves. The only ones 100% safe from the desire of consuming human blood will be the wolves. They will not feel the need to drink it and therefore will not be otherwise distracted. If we can get Torchwood as far away from danger then we should be fine. But we will need a few people to volunteer to look after them." Jasper looked around the small group expectantly.

"Not me," Ianto said not surprising many of them. "I know we're going to have to explain everything to them but if I'm not with them at the fight then they might not be in as much danger. Humans do stupid things, and the team are definitely known for that."

"I'll do it," Bella volunteered. "Maybe Embry should be there as well, that way, if any of the newborns have any special abilities I'll be able to protect Torchwood and the whole pack as Embry's leader."

"I'll help as well," Esme said softly, before Edward could volunteer. Turning to her son she said. "Edward if you go then you won't be able to such a close eye on Renesmee. I know Jake will look after her but if something does happen. We also need your power to help, if you're too far away then we won't be able to communicate if something goes wrong." Edward sullenly nodded knowing what Esme had said was true.

They all listened quietly as Jasper planned the battle, knowing full well that they weren't alone in the dark dank forest. The crimson eyes watched her prey through the bushes before running off to her master.

**Phew. Finally finished the chapter and yes I am prolonging the agony just for you my lovely little readers! Hehe. The battle should be next chapter but knowing me probably not lol, although I will try my best to start writing it soon. I did actually mean to have it in the story a few chapters ago, I just get distracted by stuff and I keep adding more and more stuff to it, you writers know what I mean and if you don't just look up to the bit where I'm on about Leah phasing and the imprinting crap I mean where the hell did that come from? Anyway see you next week my lovelies **

**Lollzie xox **


	15. Chapter 14

4:15pm

7 hours and 45 minutes till the fight

"How much further?" Owen asked once again as the team made their way down the small path.

"I swear Owen if you ask that question one more time then I am going to grab that stick over there and shove it up your arse sideways!" Gwen hissed through clenched teeth.

"All right no need for violence now is there," Owen said putting his hands up in mock surrender. Gwen gave a small growl before stomping off nearer the front by Jack. They carried on like this for a few more minutes in silence. "I hate the outdoors," Owen commented trying to start up another conversation.

"We know," Tosh said rolling her eyes while Jack and Gwen both ignored the annoying doctor. "You've said."

"I have?" Owen said, frowning slightly as he tried to remember complaining about being outdoors.

"Don't strain yourself," Gwen muttered smiling at Tosh as she let out a small laugh. Before Owen could respond Jack called out.

"Oh look we're here!" And so they were. The house was small, the average cottage really. There was a small red truck, in the driveway; the paint had been faded by the sunlight. There were half a dozen small flower baskets spread out around the house, which would have been filled with brightly coloured flowers once the weather was right. The door was a bright yellow colour and fitted well with the brick walls. Netted curtains were covering all the windows.

"Think there in?" Owen asked dubiously.

"Only one way to find out, come on kids," Jack called over his shoulder as he made his way to the brightly coloured door. He knocked on it threes times, briefly and loudly. The team could hear movement behind the door and see a small figure before the door opened. A small old lady opened the door.

"How can I help you my dears?" she asked. Her short white hair was in permed, she was wearing a long flowery skirt and a pink woollen cardigan.

"Yes we're Torchwood," Jack held up his id card for a second before bringing it down in to his coat pocket. "We've heard that you have seen some strange sightings recently,"

"Oh yes, do come in," She opened the door wider to let them all in before calling over her shoulder. "Harold! Harold,"

An old bald man with a slight beer belly heaved down the steps. "What is it Betty?"

"Theses people are here to ask about the noises we've heard. They say that they're Torchwood."

"Right then. Do come in to the living room, make yourselves comfy." Harold said to the team motioning to white door on his left. They all filed in one by one and sat down on the couch. Pictures of the couples relatives were placed all round the room. On the window sill several postcards were placed, all from different locations. The wallpaper was a cream and a flowery border. All in all a completely stereotypical house for an elderly couple Gwen noted as she perched on the arm of the sofa.

The woman, now identified as Betty came in to the small living room after everyone else had seated with a tray of biscuits and a few slices of cake in her arms.

"Help yourself, my dears, I made the cake freshly this morning and I've just opened the biscuits. If you'd like a cup of tea or coffee then all you need do is ask." At the mention of coffee Jack felt a slight pang of betrayal.

Until now he had managed to get Ianto out of his head. A skill he had perfected at the time agency. But at the mention of coffee it all came back to him. All the good memories like the amazing coffee, catching Myfanwy together, his dry wit, how he would always be there with whatever you need before you even realise you needed it yourself and the way his beautiful cool hard lips were pressed against his, in possibly the best kiss ever for Captain Jack Harkness and that's saying a lot.

But all the bad memories wormed their way into his mind as well, like discovering Lisa hidden in the basement, discovering the flasks of blood, having to lock him in the cells and then the fear of seeing him break through the door so easily. Mentally shaking himself he smiled his famous grin at Betty. "No we'll be fine, you didn't need to do this,"

"Are you sure?" Betty asked before sitting herself down next to her husband. "Well I always like to make sure my guests are well looked after."

Jack nodded, while Gwen gave Owen a slap on the arm when he moved down to reach for a slice of cake. "What?" he said innocently. "I'm starving, we haven't eaten for ages."

"Don't worry about it dear," Betty turned to Gwen. "He can have a slice, I wouldn't have offered otherwise." Owen turned to Gwen, a victorious look on his face; before turning back to the cake and getting the biggest slice there and stuffing it into his mouth. Gwen rolled her eyes disgusted and muttered something about men being incompetent bastards, too low for the couple across from them to hear, but not to quiet for Tosh who smiled slightly.

"Anyway," Jack cut in. "I believe we were here to ask about the strange noises you've been hearing lately, the field near you?"

"Yes yes," Harold lent deeper into his seat, getting comfy. "Well it all started a couple of weeks ago, it was the middle of the night, we were in bed, Betty was asleep, I was almost there and then suddenly I heard a loud sound. Like thunder or something similar. I thought it was strange as I knew that there wasn't any thunder but I just thought it might be a strong wind. So I ignored it and tried to get to sleep. The next night the same happened. Again I tried to ignore it, but on the third night, I went downstairs and went to see where it was. I didn't go to far, to the end of my driveway really, but I saw enough. There was a giant creature, the size of bear but the shape of wolf. It looked like it had been thrown into the air and then a person was thrown up as well. As soon as I saw it I contacted the police, I daren't go to the field myself, those creatures look bloody massive and I'm not as fast as I used to be,"

"A wise choice Harold," Jack said leaning forward ever so slightly. "Has there been anything else."  
"No not really, only that it's become more and more frequent,"

"Ok then, I think that will be all. How far away is the field?"

"Twenty minutes by car on the normal route but it's been blocked by some fallen trees so you'd have to go on the other route which would be thirty-five minutes away,"

"Ok then, would we be able to get round the first route by foot, only our car's broken down."

"No possible, I'm afraid, it's completely blocked off, I would offer you our car, only it's got a flat tyre."

"No that's alright, we'll just have to walk there." Jack ignored Owen's small groan before they filed out of the warm cosy cottage. "Thank you again, you've been a great help."

They walked up the small path that Harold had directed them too and carried on their way.

5:00pm

7 hours till the fight

Alice paused suddenly, in the middle of her mock fight with Colin, luckily he had enough time to stop so he didn't crash into her petite form. The others noticing the slight disturbance in the middle of the field soon also stopped what was happening. "What have you seen Alice?" Ianto asked, when she zoned back in.

"Your friends are in the woods, and the newborns have seen them,"

"Shit," Ianto said kicking a tree trunk breaking it in half.

"We're going to have get to them, before _they _do." Edward said. "Alice where exactly are they?"

"Not too far away, the newborns have there scent and although there farther away they are much faster than we are, if we have any hope to getting before them than we better move straight away."  
"Right, let's go," They all ran off, intent on getting to Torchwood as fast as they could, before the newborns got to them.

5:02pm

6 hours and 58 minutes till the fight

"This wood is freaky," Tosh said, giving a slight shiver.

"Oh stop being a baby Tosh," Owen said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Owen," Gwen said jumping to Toshiko's defence. "I can feel it as well, it's like someone's watching us."

Jack let out a low chuckle at his team's teasing with each other, still lost in thought though.

They all carried on, still bantering with each other. Just then they heard a snarl, like an animal. They all stopped, bringing out their guns and forming a tight circle. A huge animal came out of the shadows from the trees. "Jack," Gwen's voice showed obvious fear. "Is that what Harry and Betty were telling us about?"

"I think so," Jack cocked his gun, the rest of the team followed.

The wolf stayed completely still, staring at one member of the team one by one. The trees around them moved slightly, sticks cracked, like they were being stood upon. Pulling their guns away from the unmoving animal they aimed them wildly at the trees.

"You're never going to shoot anyone, aiming like that," A familiar voice said. They turned around and leaning on a tree next to the wolf was Ianto. They all aimed at the calm Welshman. "Oh please, like that's going to stop me, any way there's more of us than you,"

"What do you-" Jack started before Ianto motioned behind them. They all turned slowly and were shocked at what they saw. At least five other wolves were there, standing between them, and behind were nine people. Their skin was as pale as Ianto's and Jack was sure he had seen them before and that was when it hit him, they were Ianto's family. The people he had been leaving early every evening to see. He remembered seeing them all on the CCTV earlier, the camera didn't show their true beauty.

All of them were absolutely stunning, he knew Ianto was different but seeing his whole family just standing there, motionless he noticed it much more.

"We have to get out of here," A petite girl said, her eyes darting around the place. Her dark brown hair was short and styled like a pixie. "I can see them coming, if we don't get to the field now, then there's going to be no hope,"  
A blonde male nodded. "Ok then, come on we have to go now," He said to the team.

"What, why the hell would we go with you?" Gwen ask incredulously. "So you can kill us, out of the way out of any one else."

The all smiled uneasily. "We're not killing anyone. We never have." Ianto said.

"So what's with the blood then," Owen asked, keeping his gun firmly on Ianto.

"Look if you come with us, I promise to explain everything," Ianto said. "Please, if we don't move now, then we're all going to die,"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Not now Gwen," Ianto said impatiently. "Look just come, _now_"

"Ok we'll come, but we want the full story after," Jack said, seeing the obvious fear, not only on Ianto's face but on his family's and also on the wolves.

"Ok, Bella, Esme and Embry can you get to them to the small clearing, past the field, they should be safe from the newborns there," A wolf and two woman nodded.

"Come on, lets go," One of the girls, a brunette said. The large wolf led the way and the two women motioned for the team to follow him. When they walked off Bella and Esme followed them.  
When the team had gone Ianto turned to his family. "We've got to get to the field now,"

As the Cullen's got to the field. "Guys," Alice called out. "I don't think that the newborns will be waiting for midnight any more, after all their here now,"

Out of the woods twenty odd young vampires emerged from the woods.

The fight had begun.

**And that's where I'm going to end this chapter. Not one of my best, but I felt this was extremely difficult to write and I am just going to think that the next one is going to be like this as well, but fingers crossed some inspiration will just hit me and the next chapter will be brilliant. **

**Lollzie xox**


	16. Chapter 15

"Jack why the hell did you agree to this," Owen said outraged, once they were at a small clearing. It was of decent size but was well protected by the trees. They were near the large field that they had been aiming for but too far away to hear anything that was happening.

"I don't know okay," Jack snapped back. "It just felt like the right thing to do at the time,"

"That would be Jasper," said one of the ladies. "He has that effect on people. I'm Esme by the way, this is Bella," she motioned to the other woman at the other end of the clearing who turned away slightly from looking through the trees to acknowledge them. "And that wolf over there is Embry." The wolf; like Bella turned his head, gave a small nod before turning to see through the woods again.

"What are they looking for?" Tosh asked staring at Esme wonderingly.

Esme looked over at Bella. "Can we tell them that? Or would it be too much?"

"I don't know, I think Ianto should tell them really, it's not fair otherwise." Esme nodded in agreement. Turning to the team she said. "We can't tell you, Ianto's going to tell you everything after this has all ended."

"How do we know that you're telling the truth." Owen asked.

"You don't," Bella said sharply. "But you're just going to have to believe us,"

Tosh nodded. "We do, or at least I do,"

"You're not the only one," Gwen nodded. The two girls felt the same way about the Cullens. They felt safe with them, they trusted them. They didn't know why, just that the Cullens had a type of charisma that you instantly trusted, much like Ianto. Their thoughts were interrupted however by hissing, that sounded like a cat coming from Esme and Bella and a low growl from Embry.

In no time at all they were had created a circle around the team, their backs to them, so they were looking out to the forest. Jack, Gwen, Tosh and Owen all looked out, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever was out there, a few painfully slow seconds after, two pale people with blood red eyes stepped out of the trees.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Guys," Alice called out. "I don't think that the newborns will be waiting for midnight any more, after all their here now,"

Out of the woods twenty odd young vampires emerged from the woods.

The fight had begun.

The vampires were all in a line, walking ever closer to the Cullens. They were walking at human pace, seemingly calm but Carlisle could see that they were all desperate to get out there, to start fighting. They stopped suddenly, just as they had walked at least a quarter of the field; all at once, like they had practiced this many times before. There was silence for a fraction of a second, no-one moved, the only sound was the wolves quiet breathing, and then she stepped forward.

She was beautiful, like all vampires, her midnight black hair lay down to her elbows, her skin was pale with dark shadows under her eyes, her eyes a darker crimson red. Everyone knew that she wasn't a newborn, she didn't look so blood thirsty as the others, nor so eager to fight. Another sign was the amount of scars she had. Bitemarks were all over her body, on her arm, face and where-ever there was any bare flesh there was many scars.

The Cullen's winced, knowing they were responisable for them. Another reason why they looked away was because her left arm was no longer there. All there was, was a stump. The Wolves and vampires eyes were instantly drawn to it. They tried to look away, but there eyes would travel down her body, to gaze at it.

"I see you're admiring my war wound," she said clearly. Her voice was deeper than expected but was soft and almost childlike. "You gave it too me, burnt it before I had the chance to retrieve it, but I managed to escape, with my life still intact."

"Congratulations," Ianto said dryly.

The leader of the newborn army looked to Ianto. She cocked her head to the side. "I see you've got a new one. Two actually," she noted as she clocked Nessie who was stood by Ianto. "Where did you find them Carlisle?" Edward and Jacob both gave a small growl when the dark haired female starting staring at Nessie. She looked at them both curiously but didn't say anything.

"Why have you done this? Why now? Not before?" Carlisle asked.

"As a newborn, my every thought was consumed by the need for blood. Like any newborn does. I knew I needed to avenge my mistress's death, and I also knew I needed to wait until I was in control of my... urges."

"But why wait for so long?" Alice asked, catching on to what Carlisle was doing. Biding time. "After all it's been almost 14 years since the fight, surely it won't have taken you that long to control your _urges._"

"It wasn't," the female said. "Only 5 to 6 years and then I was fully myself again. But then I remembered my old life as well. Not very clearly but much clearer than it once was. I remembered that I was into astrology and other pathetic stuff like that." She spat. "But then I realised something as I was researching my old human life further. All the stars and planets are going to be aligned perfectly at exactly midnight. This has only happened a few times before, one of those times was 14 years ago, on the day of the fight. Since I discovered that I've been following you, not letting you out of my sight." Everyone shuddered at the thought of this evidently mental vampire following them. "In the last year or so I've been building my army. Of course many of them have perished, you know what young ones are like, always fighting. In total I could have made hundreds, but who knows, I didn't count how many I turned. But these are the best of them all. The ones who have all survived and their going to be your undoing." She smirked before crouching down, ready to fight, the rest of the Army followed her lead.

This was it. This was how they might die. Shaking all thoughts away the Cullens and wolves all got ready to fight as well.

TWTWTWTWTW

The two vampires came out further into the clearing and stopped. Esme, Bella and Embry were all shielding the team, trying their best to keep them out of sight from the ravenous newborns although the calm breeze did nothing to hide them. "You have humans," one hissed, her long blonde hair was dirty and slightly matted. She crouched into a predatory position Her companion a young male, no older than late teens looked at them all, a wistful look crossed his face.

"They smell so... divine," he automatically turned to the direction of Jack. "His blood, is so much more sweeter than the others. Much more mouthwatering," Bella, Esme and Embry moved closer together, still making sure however that the other vampires would not be able to reach Torchwood. The female began circling them at breathtaking speed. Embry lunged and took her down, ripping at her body. Limbs started flying, a few fingers, an arm, a chunk of body. Embry was soon pushed off though and the woman started stumbling around. The male had been watching this with an interest but once he saw his companion was able to fight for herself, he turned to Bella and Esme. Bella moved first, the light haired male saw this and quickly dodged out of the way. The pair soon became emerged in their own battle. Throwing each other to the floor, biting and tearing at each other.

Esme was poising herself ready to help if it was needed but so she could also stay and guard Jack, Gwen, Owen and Tosh. Gwen was clutching onto Jack's coat whilst Owen had wrapped his arms around Tosh's small body comforting her as best he could.

Soon both of the newborns had been ripped apart. Esme had lit a fire and was throwing their limbs into it. A disgusted look had fallen on her pretty features. Embry was looking over his body, to see what wounds he had gotten although by now they had all healed. Bella was the worse off, one of her hands had been torn off, although she had reattached it within seconds.

"What happens now?" Jack asked, shielding his team.

"Now we wait," Bella asked looking once again to the woods.

TWTWTWTWTW

The fight was going well in the main field. Most of the newborns had been falling much easier than first expected. Only the one armed leader and five newborns remained.

_Easy _Bradythought, panting. A large male lurched forward to him; catching him on the shoulder, shrugging away the almost non-exisitant pain Brady watched as Seth took down the male. He ran over to the leader, fighting back the pain in his shoulder.

_Brady are you all right? _Colin asked, feeling his pain. Colin; his oldest and most trustworthy friend. Out of all the wolves they were closest, they had always been good friends, the wolf thing had only brought them closer. They had even phased for the first time together, fighting back a bark of laughter at the memory Brady started concentrating on his target. But the pain in his shoulder was becoming worse. His vision was also blurring. Trying to get to the vampire, he ran over. But his legs gave way, he fell to the ground. He couldn't get up, his body was too heavy. The others were asking him what was wrong but he couldn't concentrate on their voices. They didn't make any sense, instead he tried to remember how this could have happened, he knew he needed to remember, for the others at least.

The male vampire! Brady remembered. He caught him in the shoulder, with his teeth obviously. The venom, deadly to wolves was now flowing around in his system. It was too late for him, Brady knew in that moment that he was going to die. He didn't fight the darkness as it overtook him.

**I am so so so sorry, for not updating sooner. But you wouldn't believe how difficult this chapter was too write. Sorry it's not that long either but I'm not very good at writing fight scenes. A few of my reviews for the last chapter, said how grateful they were I couldn't postpone the fight any longer and you wouldn't believe how tempted I was too do that, but I'm not that cruel! Even though I'm not completely happy with this, I think I needed to update it today, otherwise I never would have.  
Hope to update asap **

**Lollzie xox **


	17. Chapter 16

_**I am so sorry for the lack of updates, but this chapter is by far my longest so I hope you'll forgive me? If you wish you can get out your hankies but I'm not good at writing sad scenes so you may be crying at the awful writing ;) Anyway I'll stop drabbling and let you read on. Hope you enjoy it. **_

_Brady! _Colin cried, running over to Brady, who had just collapsed. All of the pack had seen what had gone through his mind, before it all went blank. The Cullens took down the rest of the vampires down with the help of Jake, Seth and Leah. The female leader was being circled by Seth, Jasper and Emmett. Emmett lunged, bringing her down, then Jasper and Seth both started biting, kicking and punching at her. When the rest of the newborns had all been killed, the pack ran over to Brady. Colin had morphed back to human and was cradling Brady's wolf body.  
_Let me _Jake said before morphing back. At the look that Colin was giving him he continued. "He wants to talk to you, and he's too weak to morph back." Carefully moving Brady's body off his legs he morphed back.  
_Hold in there Brady _Embry's concerned voice said. _I can't get away, Torchwood are panicking, but you need to stay calm_  
Although Brady hadn't regained consciousness he could still communicate with the pack, another advantage of being a wolf. _I'm calm Embry. _  
_Brady are you all right? _Colin asked.  
_Well my shoulders killing, but apart from that I'm dandy, _Brady answered dryly.  
_Shut up, mate. _  
_Well you asked. _Brady's thoughts were coming slower and slower. All the pack could feel the pain, that Brady was feeling, only to a lesser extent. _I'm sorry, _Brady said after a while.  
_What do you mean? You've always been so brave. No matter what, __Colin_ said, his voice breaking slightly at the end. He couldn't imagine life without his best friend. They had always been so close. Brothers in arms.

_Thanks, but no need to get soppy, _Brady tried to joke, but they all knew he was going and fast. _Colin, you were the best mate ever. Don't ever forget that. _

Colin nodded. _And you too. I could never forget, no matter how hard I tried. _

_Well that's good. It's been all right though, this wolf malarkey. _

_The best, _Colin said, and as he saw his friends chest rise slower and slower, and he felt the last bit of life slip away from him he said. _Rest in Peace_

_Will do. _With that Brady fell into an eternal sleep. The pack heard Embry howling from by the woods. Colin joined in and soon the whole pack were howling and grieving for their loss.

They stayed by his body for a few hours, not noticing when the vampires burnt the newborns bodies before leaving. Embry joined soon after the Cullens had left, resting his head by Brady's back paw. When Emmett came round with his truck, the others started running back, once they had helped put the body onto the back of it. Emmett's truck was like Bella's old one but newer and a pale green colour. Colin however refused to leave him. He didn't sit by Emmett, but he didn't run with the other wolves, instead he sat by Brady stroking his light fur.

When they arrived, they put Brady's body into one of the rooms, intending to bury him in La Push, so he could be with his family and pack. Embry had called Brady's parents and everyone heard them shriek and cry with pain, loss and disbelief down the phone.

Colin stayed with Brady the whole night, morphing into a wolf as well. He let everyone come down and pay their respects, but if they got too close or tried to tamper with the body he would growl at them menacingly. At 2:00am he morphed phased back to human, sick of hearing the packs thoughts and them hearing his. As dawn started to rise, he stood up and went over to Carlisle in kitchen, giving a small nod. Carlisle hurried to the small room where Brady was lying, and worked his magic on him so he wouldn't decompose on the trip back. Esme walked up to him cautiously.

"As you know, we have quite a lot of money." Colin nodded impatiently. "Well a while ago, we acquired a private jet. I was wondering would you like to take Brady home in that, to save questions at the airport and such."

He managed a weak smile. "Thank you Esme, I would very much appreciate that" Esme nodded before turning back to the oven. For the first time that day Colin noticed a strange smell surrounding the place. He made his way to the living room and came face to face with a very confused looking Torchwood, sitting nervously on the sofa.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Throwing another mangled arm into the fire Ianto gave a sigh. Although they had won the battle, they had lost Brady. The wolves were absolutely distraught, and hadn't moved since he died. He hadn't received many injuries, a few scratches and bite marks; nothing he couldn't handle. From what he could understand Torchwood were fine, a little panicked and shaken, but altogether ok. Once all the newborn corpses had been cleared away, him and the rest of the Cullens left the field.

With Jasper, Alice and Edward; Ianto went over to the clearing where Torchwood were currently panicking.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Embry, Bella and Esme were all looking out into the trees. They weren't so poised any longer but Jack knew that if something unexpected happened they would be ready to deal with it in less than a second. The fire was burning strong and Jack watched as a foot slowly started to melt as if it were a mannequin.

Everyone was silent for a while until Owen, unsatisfied with the lack of answers being given started shouting. "What the hell was that?"

Bella bit her lip slightly before turning to Owen. "What was what?"

"Don't you dare give me that bullshit, we all saw what just happened."

"We will explain everything. I promise." Esme said. "But not now. Ianto should be present, he is after all not only your colleague but your friend as well and anyone could overhear us out here."

Jack heard Owen muttering under his breath that Ianto wouldn't be his friend for much longer. Luckily the wolf and two mysterious women didn't seem to, or maybe they had and were just choosing to ignore it, Jack pondered. If they could hear Owen disgruntled muttering then it wouldn't surprise him.

Without any warning Embry collapsed to the floor, before letting out a howl that sent shivers down the team's spines. The two women rushed to his side.

"Embry what is it? What happened?" Demanded Bella. Embry only whined, before looking up to Torchwood. "I can't understand you when you're like this. Morph, Torchwood will find out everything soon anyway." Jack wasn't sure, what he saw next was real or just a figment of his imagination. The wolf lying on the floor started to shake violently, before morphing into a young tanned man. "Brady he's been bitten. He's dying."

"You can go to him if you want." Esme responded, a horrified look etched upon her face.

"Not with them panicking." Embry pointed to Torchwood who in that time had started swearing (Owen) or looking sick (Gwen). "I'll just morph back and keep in touch with the rest of the pack." With that Embry started to shake violently again before resuming the wolf form he was previously in. The team were to shaken up to say anything, instead they all stared at Embry. Owen opened his mouth to ask but Bella beat him to it.

"We'll tell you later." This was followed by a dirty look from Owen to Bella. Before he could make a snide comment back Embry let a terrible howl. This was joined by five or six more howls. They continued howling for a few minutes. Once they had finished Esme and Bella told Embry that they were sorry for his loss, and that he would be missed dearly.

Embry lay down on the ground, head between his feet. Bella and Esme bowed their heads respectively. Esme seemed the most distressed out of the two woman although no tears fell. Her shoulders shook slightly but that was all.

Jack wondered who this Brady was. They all seemed to be upset about it, so it had to be someone pretty important. Someone they all cared about deeply. Before Jack could ask what had caused them so much grief, the branches started to rustle. The team shot up, looking wildly in all directions to see what had made that sound and where it was coming from. Just like the previous duo, Ianto, two other men and a petite woman that Jack recognised to be Alice emerged from the trees. Their skin seemed to sparkle in the dimming sunlight.

"You can go now Embry. Go to your pack," Ianto said crouching down. Embry nodded before bounding off into the trees. They all stood in silence, watching Embry run off until the shadows from the trees kept him out of sight. But still everyone watched the direction he went off in. Almost at once Ianto, Bella, Esme, Alice and the other men all turned to Torchwood, and at that point Jack realised he had made a huge mistake. When he had first joined the time agency the number one rule was never to be surrounded. But that was what had happened. The others seemed to notice it at the same time. Pulling out for the guns that they had placed into their pockets, the team all stood in a close knit circle.

Just like they had done only an hour and a half ago. This time however they weren't aiming around wildly, although none of them had any specific target they knew that they would be good in a fight. That is against normal beings. They had seen Bella and Esme, two seemingly petite defenceless women rip and brutally murder two other people. They saw that they could simply reconnect their limbs if it was torn off. They all knew that if it came down to a fight none of them would survive.

"Shooting us still won't do any good." Ianto told them.

"What are you?" Jack hissed. "You said you would tell us later, and nows later." Ianto looked around quickly around him, words flying out of his mouth for only a second, too fast for the team to have a hope of understanding it. Ianto looked squarely at Jack.

"I did promise, and I never break my promises." Suddenly he was right in front of him, as were Alice, Bella and one of the males, who were standing in front of a separate member of the team. Jack turned to Ianto who had a syringe in his hand. He grabbed Jack and quickly injected it. "Sedative. Won't do any harm, but the only chance of getting you back with no fuss. Should keep you knocked out for twelve hours."

Jack's legs felt weak and he fell on the floor. Ianto cushioned his blow, not that it helped much, his skin was as hard, if not more than the forest floor. As he was lying down, desperately trying to stay awake he saw Gwen get past Alice, only to be restrained by Esme. The needle was pushed into her upper arm, Jack saw her eyes droop almost instantly, and that was when it all went black.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen woke up suddenly and all the previous day's events came flooding back to her. Finding the blood in Ianto's flask, locking him up, going to the field to discover what had been happening, watching Ianto break out of his cell, him and his family basically kidnapping them.

She sat up slowly and saw she was in a spacious bedroom. There were two twin beds, Tosh was still fast asleep in the other one. The walls were a cream colour and it had a painting of a farmhouse hung on it. There was a clock on the bedside table, it read in it's bright glaring numbers 7:00am.

They had been out for twelve hours, just like Ianto had said. Her clothes were on a chair as were Tosh's. Slowly standing up she saw she was in a large t-shirt and her knickers. Wondering who had undressed her, she got changed, glad that no-one had removed her bra, before sitting on her bed, waiting for Tosh to wake up. As she was waiting she looked around the room more closely noticing that the guns were missing.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

When Owen woke up, it was a slow process. For once he didn't have a hangover and that surprised him. Nearly every night he would go to the local club and get with a random girl, before waking up the next morning with a killing headache. The room was still mainly dark but he could see around. All his clothes except his T-shirt and boxers were on a chair along with a shirt, some big boots and a RAF coat. Owen turned around sharply to be met with the sight of Captain Jack Harkness in the other twin bed snoring.

"Well that's just great," he muttered before climbing out of bed and pulling on his clothes. Whilst doing he wondered where he was. There was a small window and he pulled the curtain back to see if he could figure it out. There were trees everywhere. They were on the outskirts of that bloody forest again. But that still didn't help him much. Owen, now getting bored with the lack of things to do, picked up one of Jack's socks, scrunched it into a ball and threw it at the Captain. The first one just missed but the second hit him square in the face.

"Gerroff," he muttered, struggling in his duvet before falling off the narrow bed. Owen had never laughed so hard in his life before that moment.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

When Tosh awoke it was because when Gwen had opened the curtain slightly to look outside, the sunlight had hit her completely full on in the face. Gwen had told her she could go back to sleep, but now she was awake she knew she couldn't. Instead she got dressed into yesterdays clothes before the two girls started talking in hushed voices about how they got here.

"Do you think Ianto and the others are here?" Gwen asked. "After all they were the ones who sedated us."

"Might be," Tosh nodded. "Where do you think Owen and Jack are? I thought that if we were going-" She was interrupted by a loud bang followed by lots of swearing.

"Tosh, you don't think that's them?"

"Wait a second." Tosh said, pressing her ear on the wall. After a few more seconds she said. "I think it is. Their in the next room to us."

They both stood up, and carefully left the room, making sure not to slam the door shut. When they got to the next room, they listened at the door for a few seconds, to make sure it was their team-mates before entering.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Hahahaha," Jack groaned from his position on the floor while Owen laughed on.

"You little fucker," he said, not bothering to keep his voice down. "Why the hell did you do that? You could've woken me up in a normal decent way but no, not fucking Doctor Owen Harper. You have to hurt people. You're an absolute bastard you know that." In that time he had managed to get up ignoring Owen who was lying on his bed, still laughing his head off.

"So where are we?" Jack asked.

Owen took a few deep breathes before shrugging. "Haven't got a clue, but all our tecs gone. Even our phones."

"Well that's just brilliant." Jack rolled his eyes. Just then, the door creaked open. They both went into a defensive position only relaxing when they saw Gwen and Tosh quickly enter before closing the door behind them.

"Are we glad to see you?" Gwen smiled.

"Where are we?" Jack asked rubbing the fading bump on his head.

"Who knows," Tosh sat down at the foot of one of the beds. The team began talking to one another about why they were here and why no-one had come to see them yet. As they were going over the same information again and again the door opened once more. Alice bounced into the small room, a tray of coffee in her hands.

"Good morning," she said breezily. "If you want you can go down to the living room, Ianto's ready to tell you everything." Jack slowly nodded before following Alice, the others not far behind him.

The living room was much bigger and elaborate then the bedrooms, that they were all recently occupying. The sat stiffly on the sofa, waiting for Ianto to arrive. Alice had put the mugs of steaming coffee onto the table, but they all ignored it. Ianto was taking his time, and as they waited no-one talked to them. The only other people in the living room were a large muscled male and a blonde. The man was watching a rugby match on a large plasma screen, the volume so low, they all wondered how he could possibly hear it. The blond was sat on the settee cushion next to him, leaning against his large frame. Occasionally he would glance at them; smirking as he did so. The woman hit him lightly on shoulder while muttering softly.

"Stop scaring them Emmett." The male identified as Emmett only let out a low chuckle before turning back to the game. Another man walked through, he had just as much muscle as Emmett although he was tanned instead of a ghostly white. He didn't seem to notice them, just walking into the kitchen area. The small blond male, that Jack knew to be Carlisle left the kitchen, walking up the stairs, mere seconds later. Esme was still in the kitchen and said a few quiet words to him. He nodded before walking back into the living room. Only then did he seem to notice the team. He gaped at them for a few seconds before turning to face the top of the stairs, like everyone else had done. Because Ianto had just arrived.

"Everyone ready?" and suddenly the room was packed with almost 15 other people. Either standing, sitting on a chair or on the stairs. Once everyone was settled Ianto said softly. "Good, then let's begin."

**And this is where I end this chapter. The next chapter should (hopefully) updated quite quickly as I've been thinking about it and making notes on it since I thought of this idea. Because of that it might also be my longest, but don't hold me to that otherwise I'll be screwed. **


	18. Chapter 17

**So here's a little update for Christmas. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update again in 2010, so if I can't Happy New Year as well as Merry Christmas. The reason I'm not completely sure is because although I'll be spending lots of time with the family etc. I know that I'm getting a laptop for Christmas, so therefore can write more stuff later, as at the moment dad kicks me off the family computer at 10 ¬_¬ which in my opinion is far to early. **

**This chapter will be explaining quite a lot, a thing I know many of you have been waiting for, for a while. Guessing by the amount of reviews that I have received, asking me to explain to them, well some (not all) will be revealed. But I'll stop rambling now and let you read the next chapter of Secrets. **

**Happy Reading**

"I think I should introduce you to everyone first, before it gets to confusing later on," Ianto started. "This is Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee but everyone calls her Nessie, Jake, Seth, Leah, Embry and Colin." With each name he pointed to the person they belonged to. "Now that we have that out the way, I think it would be best to continue. Before I tell you my story, I think I should tell you some simple facts about myself.  
"One I was born on May 26th in 1956."  
"But that would make you 54 years old," Gwen gasped. Ianto nodded, before continuing.  
"Two, I'm a vegetarian and Three, I'm a vampire,"  
The team at once began talking loudly, disbelieving cries. Ianto waited, until they ran out of steam. "I must ask you, to stay quiet till I have finished telling you this. Otherwise we're going to be here for weeks." They all nodded, eager to find out more about this mysterious Welsh All these people, were members of the council. All regularly having meetings to try and figure new ways to banish spirits while trying to convince their children that they weren't insane. I don't think they managed to convince one person that vampires, werewolves and other mythical creatures were real. Not until later anyway.  
My father and the other men in the village would regularly go out, to get rid of evil spirits and other such things, that were by the borders. It's an understatement to say I was ecstatic to be leaving when I was 18 to go to a College. For my whole life, I had to listen to my Father talk about stuff like this, my Mother had got fed up too and left 5 years before in the dead of night when I was 14.

Soon after I had finished College and got all my qualifications, I went travelling with some friends, also from the village. We knew we would have to return there one day, after all it was where our families and other friends lived, but we trying to postpone that for as long as possible.

When we finally returned I was 24 and sure I knew everything there was to know about the world. My father was still as superstitious as ever, much to my dismay. Shortly after I had arrived people started to get murdered gruesomely. Their bodies would be found, completely drained of blood, sometimes apart from that they would almost be unharmed and other times it was a difficult task trying to identify them. The council were sure it was a vampire. Of course I ignored my Dad's words of warning. Like any other 24 year old all I wanted to do was get drunk, hang out with my mates and flirt with some girls. Of course I wasn't stupid, I brought a knife with me, so I would at least have some protection.  
"We departed shortly after midnight and went our separate ways to our houses. As I was walking along I had the feeling I was being followed. But whenever I turned back no-one was there. I shrugged it off as paranoia and went on my way. I was mere metres away from my house when I was attacked. I was facing upwards so I saw her. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and definitely not from the village. But I knew instantly that she was the murderer. The way she looked at me, froze me instantly and before I could even process it all she had broken my leg and had bit me on my arm. I felt the blood drain away and I was getting weaker by the second. At that point I was convinced I was going to die. But then suddenly she wasn't pinning me down any more. The members of the council had heard the commotion and had rushed out, with fire on sticks.

They knew that, that is what a vampire fears most, because it is the only thing that can kill it. She had fled leaving me half dead on the floor. The villagers didn't know what was going to me happen next, how could they, there had never been any survivors before me.

Unknown to them I was changing. The venom had entered my system and was changing me. For three days I was in the local hospital screaming, screaming until I was hoarse. Even then I didn't stop. Because when you've been bitten and not killed the process to becoming a vampire is the most painful thing ever. It felt as if my body was on fire. A fire so hot and painful I couldn't even think. It was just me in the darkness with the fire. I thought I was in hell, after all that's how they explain it when you go to Church.  
"But on the third day, I could feel my toes, and the pain became slightly more bearable. And slowly I started waking up. The doctors called my family through. My father and my younger sister, they were my only family. The Doctor was also in there as I woke up. He and my sister didn't think anything of my eyes when I awoke. Merely that they were bloodshot, or from all the medication that I had received. But my father knew different. Because my eyes were as red as the vampire's.

He had seen what I had become. He tried to get my sister and himself out of there, tried to warn everyone but I was too quick. A newborn vampire is stronger than the normal vampire, because it still has all the blood from when they were alive, still in the body. That doesn't make them any less hungry though." A pained look fell across Ianto's face and the team guessed what had happened to Ianto's Father and little sister.

"I lived like that, for the next 12 years. For the first few years all I could think about blood. Like any other newborn. The only thoughts that consisted were who and where would be my next meal. I wasn't that discreet either. But after a while, I didn't think about my meals as much and the burning in my throat wasn't as bad.

For the last three years before I met the Cullens, I decided I couldn't live with myself any longer. So I hid away from society. Tried to find ways to end my life, jumped off a cliff, tried to shoot myself, starving myself; anything that I could think. Except burning myself. Before that time I didn't realise that was the only thing that could kill me but the agony from when I had been turned, was still fresh in my mind.  
"Eventually I ran into some fields where the Cullens were. Edward can read thoughts and saw that I truly didn't want to hurt them, but wanted to change my life around. They let me join them and showed me their way of living. Which is feeding off animals, like I did when I was still human. That blood you found in my flask Owen, was blood from a couple of deer's. There's another clan who live on animals blood and some individuals as well. It's why our eyes aren't red, there amber. The blood affects them in some ways. I've been with the Cullen's for eighteen years, meaning I've been a vampire for the last thirty." Everyone was silent for a moment.  
" Before Yesterday your eyes have always been blue." Jack stated. "What were you doing? Wearing coloured contacts?"  
"Yes. When I joined Torchwood 1 I knew they would be very suspicious if my eyes kept changing colour. If I don't eat after a while my eyes turn black you see. I might have been able to get away with it a couple of times but it was just to risky. Especially with Yvonne Hartman there. When I joined Torchwood 3, I knew I couldn't stop wearing them as my personal file says I have blue eyes, and I know that Jack looked me up when we first met."  
"You said Edward can read thoughts," Gwen started unsurely after a while. "Is that just him or what?"  
"No, a few of us have special abilities. We think we got that from when we were human. Alice can see into the future, Jasper can affect people's moods, when Nessie touches someone then she can show them images. But as she's grown older she can receive them as well as send them out to everyone, and Bella is a shield. When she was human, if a vampire tried to use their ability on her, it didn't affect her in the slightest, and when she turned into a vampire she could shield the others as well. But it only works on a mental power. So Alice, Jasper and Nessie powers can be used on her but Edwards can't and most of the Volturi."  
"Volturi?"  
Carlisle answered for Ianto. The Cullens knew he had little respect for them, and was likely to talk about them in the worst possible light. "The Volturi are basically Vampire royalty. They make sure that no-one exposes our kind to mortals. There have been many battles between vampires in South America and they have many a time stopped them before it was too late. In fact a few years before Ianto joined us and when Bella was still human we were involved in a huge battle against some newborns. The Volturi came soon after we finished fighting to make sure there were none of them left."  
"Do you know why they haven't come this time?" Seth asked. He was fully expecting there to be at least three or four of them there.  
"I heard rumours that they have someone new," Carlisle said. "His powers are much like Alice's but rely on the emotion side of it. Or so I've heard. This shows that, that is true."  
"So you can't age then?" Gwen enquired. "Just like Jack,"  
Ianto smiled. "Yes I can't age. But unlike Jack, if we were shot nothing would happen. He dies and then comes back to life."  
Owen frowned realising something. "Surely we'd have noticed after a while if you stopped ageing?"  
"You would have eventually. We normally stay in one place for five or six years. It depends when the others leave high school. Everyone but Carlisle and Esme normally pose as high school students. I normally go to either a university or get a job and Esme and Carlisle work as well.

So when the time comes that we would have to leave, I would have another job offer at UNIT for example, or a mission would go wrong and I would appear... dead. You'd never find my body though, you would know somethings up when Owen's saw breaks in half at the autopsy. So you'd never see me again. I might have returned to Cardiff in a few hundred years, I would just make sure to stay away from Jack. I couldn't pretend to be a relative of mine. Even though a humans memory is just generally crap you'd see that I looked far too much like myself to be a relative."  
The team were shocked at how easily and dismissively he told them this. Was leaving them as easy as he made out to be. Would he even think about them once he left. The way he talked about memory before made it sound as if his was much better then theirs- which would explain a lot- but if he could remember, did he try to and think about them often or was it merely that, yes he remembered them, but they didn't mean anything to them.  
"Would you leave now? After all we know about you now?"  
"I'm not sure," Ianto shrugged looking away.  
Again an uneasy silence fell over the group. Leah glanced over at the clock that was sitting on the mantelpiece.

"It's 10:00am, we need to go if we ever want to catch that plane back to LA push." The wolves all got up, with the exception of Colin who would be leaving later that evening, all grabbing some bags on their way, before walking down the long lane which would eventually end up on a main road. Colin stood by the window, watching the pack until they were out of sight. He gave a small sigh before going to his bedroom.

Carlisle stood up, turning to Jack. "Captain. If you would like to accompany me, then I can give you back your weapons, phones and other communication devices." Jack nodded, before giving a fleeting look at Ianto and at his team.

"They'll be fine," Ianto said. He had seen Jack look at them and felt the need to reassure the Captain. Again Jack gave a nod before turning to follow Carlisle out of the room.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen watched Jack leave the room, a sigh escaping her lips. How could Jack leave them so easily and quickly. Sure Ianto had told them that he and his family didn't eat humans, but it did nothing to reassure her.

He had lied to them all before, who was to say he was telling the truth now? She believed him about the vampire thing. Whereas the others still seemed sceptical, she knew that part was the truth.

After all, that was what she had been thinking about all along, but everything she had read or seen about vampires previously, said that vampires sucked blood, preferably from humans. They also couldn't go out in sunlight, but the Cullens seemed to be able to do that. Gwen knew Ianto could, she had seen him leave to go to his car many a time in the day. But he never stayed out in the sun for long.

At the most a few minutes. Maybe they didn't burn at first. Maybe he would catch fire after a while? The whole thing, truly confused Gwen, and if she wasn't worried about being rude or offending anyone, she would have asked all the questions that had been swirling around her head. But it didn't stop her from wondering if garlic would work against them.

Edward gave a small chuckle from the other side of the room. The team and the remaining Cullens all looked over at him. He seemed to be saying something, but it was too quick for an average person to hear it. But the Cullens seemed to understand him just fine, as they all either smiled or gave out a bark of laughter like Edward had done, less than a minute ago. Gwen had a feeling, this was about her. Only then had she remembered that Edward was a mind reader. Feeling herself blushing she looked aimlessly around the room, until her eyes were drawn to Ianto.  
"Hollywood tends to exaggerate ever so slightly," The others, still not having a clue what was going on, all looked to Gwen for an explanation.

"Later," she mouthed. Although she and probably Edward knew that she would never tell the others. The chances of them laughing at her and mocking her were just too high. Giving another sigh, she leant further back onto the sofa, waiting for Jack's return.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Carlisle led Jack through a door, at the back of the room -something he hadn't noticed till then, as it was hidden well in the shadows- through a small corridor and up a flight of stairs. Once they were at the top of the stairway, they were met with three doors. One of the left, one on the right and one directly in front of them. Carlisle went to the door on the left and opened it, letting Jack enter first before slipping in himself.

The study was a large, spacious room. There was a desk, which held a state of the art computer on it. By the computer was what Jack had been looking for, but his eyes wandered around the room for a while, before he even took in his teams possessions. The walls were surrounded by shelves, while many held books from many different years, all different genres, some about new discoveries in medical science, others held different objects.

There were a few vases, candles, ceramic figures and other knick knacks that people would buy their friends and family when they went away on holiday. On the limited wall space, there were magnificent paintings everywhere. One was of four men, one Jack recognised as Carlisle, and although he didn't recognise the other three men, he did note that they were just as pale as he was, if not more so. But unlike Carlisle's eyes, which were there usual golden colour, theirs were blood red. Like the newborn vampires, that Jack had witnessed less than twenty-four hours ago. There were other paintings, all of different situations, some contained more than just one member of the Cullen clan. Sometimes not. Most of them, had Carlisle in them, but again not all of them featured the head of the house. There were a few photos, some formal family pictures and some of them seemingly messing around with a camera. All the walls were covered.

"Even though none of them are actually blood related to me, they are the best family I could hope of having. Especially with the life I lead." Carlisle voice drew Jack's attention to him. "Esme is truly the love of my life and if I hadn't been bitten, then I would never have experienced this type of love. Ianto reminds me so much of my younger brother, that I so cruelly left behind. I look out for him, and him, me. The others are like my children. Although we all have our differences we our a family."

"When you all arrived in Cardiff, Ianto said you two were brothers. He said that the others were your and Esme's adoptive children." Jack said, smiling as the ghost of the memory replayed itself in his head.

"We usually use that story when we go somewhere new. It's easier, and we've all got so used to it; over the years. If what Ianto's told us is true, than your that same Jack Harkness I met in the war."

Jack nodded. "I believe so. It's great to see you again. I wish I could have contacted you more after I got transferred, but I was shot near enemy lines. A fellow solider watched me die, and of course then reported it. I couldn't contact any one from then. I had been reported as dead, so going up to them to reminisce about old times, wouldn't have been a great idea." They both gave a small chuckle before letting the silence envelop them. The duo stood in the silence for a moment, before Carlisle spoke up again.

"He cares for you greatly, for the whole of his team." Jack knew instantly who he was talking about. "Don't hurt him. He had to lie about what he is. While he may have known you'd have been fine with the revaluation, not everyone would have been. Look after him." With that Carlisle rose and made his way to the door. "Your stuff is by my computer," he then closed the door quietly.

Once Jack had picked up all the stuff he muttered to the closed door. "Don't worry I will."

**So did you enjoy it? I hope so. And just because this chapter was mainly a explaining one, that doesn't mean everything has been revealed. Until next time, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year :D**

**Lollzie xox **


	19. Chapter 18

**I found this chapter quite hard to write, I don't know why. Maybe because it's the beginning of the school term or I'm still feeling very fat and lazy from the Christmas holidays, or maybe because my sleeping pattern is still fucked up, so I'm acting very zombish at the moment. Who knows? **

**This is the first chapter I've written on my laptop so yay! *happysdances* I've been pretty busy recently as well; I've restarted co-writing a story with a friend. We wrote it over a year ago and had 31 pages before we both stopped. I've just spent two and a half hours editing it (yes we were that bad xD) and before that she spent almost an hour spell checking (yes we were that crap) and now she'll be editing it a bit, and getting it into chapters and decent paragraphs, when we finally manage that, we'll post it onto a FF on a joint account. **

**I'll put a link of that on our profile. **

Jack arrived back into the living room, moments after Carlisle. "We ready to go?" he asked his team, his voice sounding strained.

He handed the guns and comms to their rightful owners. They all stood up, and went to the glass door. The SUV had been parked in the driveway, on its left stood a red Lamborghini and on the SUV's right was a yellow Aston Martin.

"Nice," Owen said, looking lovingly at the cars. He loved his own sports car, sure he did, but these made his car looking like some crappy little banger.

"Thanks," Alice giggled, suddenly sitting on the bonnet of the flashy Aston Martin. "Ianto got this for me, when he left London to come here."

"How rich are you all?"

"When you've lived as long as we have, and don't need to eat the money eventually builds up. Although we do need to buy food, for Nessie and Jake now. Jake eats enough to count for all of us and sometimes Nessie eats food and other times she feeds like the rest of us. It depends how she feels." Jasper explained, now leaning against the Aston Martin, Alice's hand in his.

The others were looking at the cars, but they had little interest for them. They couldn't stop looking over at the Cullen's however. In the sunlight, their skin sparkled. It really was a beautiful sight and made Gwen and Tosh feel slightly uglier than they felt before, after meeting the Cullen's for the first time. Shaking their heads, as if they were trying to rid any of the negative thoughts away they got ready to get into the SUV, desperate to go back to the hub.

As Owen, Alice and Jasper were talking more about different models of cars eagerly Ianto walked at a human pace to Jack.

"A word?" he asked quietly. Tosh and Gwen heard him faintly, as they were standing near Jack, but Owen who was furthest away didn't seem to hear him at all. But Alice and Jasper did, they briefly looked up at him, but then down again, back into the conversation they were having with the team's doctor.

That had all taken place in a fraction of a second, but Jack still noticed it, but only because he had been staring at the couple. Looking back to Ianto he nodded and let him lead to him to the outskirts of the woods.

"Am I still a member of the team?" Ianto asked.

_He doesn't beat around the bush does he?_ Jack couldn't help but think. "Only if you don't want me to come back I won't," he continued. "After all I did, with the lying and everything and you said after Lisa that I had one more chance and that I couldn't lie to you-" Jack silenced him with a kiss. It was full of emotion and for once Ianto let it continue. Jack relished this moment, not knowing if he would get this chance again.

He nipped on Ianto's bottom lip, instead of the usual sensation he got when he did this to anyone else, it was like biting concrete. Almost, except concrete didn't usually react like this when he bit it. Ianto opened his mouth immediately allowing Jack to brush his tongue against the icy cold teeth, to dance with the vampire's tongue. Eventually they broke apart, lust apparent in their eyes.

"I want you back in bright and early tomorrow morning." Jack growled.

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack again, but this was lighter and gentler, as if he remembered that he couldn't treat Jack like that, because he would break easier; and sure he would be fine a matter of minutes after it happened, but Ianto still didn't want to hurt him. He had got carried away in the moment, had stopped thinking, but he knew he couldn't do that again, he didn't want to hurt anyone. He had been a monster for the first twelve years of his vampire life, killing people mercilessly, he thought he had put that all behind him when he had joined the Cullen's but when Lisa had died he felt so guilty. He had never felt so bad.

_Maybe I'm not such a monster now_ he thought. If he could feel regret, guilt and sadness when someone died, then maybe he wasn't too bad. But he still knew he was dangerous. Of course Jack would pay no heed to that, but Ianto knew he needed to get the immortal man to listen to him. But that could wait for another day.

Ianto smiled as he watched Jack walk back to the SUV, dragging Owen away from Alice and Jasper. He ran over to them. Gwen and Tosh were already in the back, and Owen was opening the passenger door at the front of the car.

"See you tomorrow Yan," Jack said. "I don't want to see you again today. You need time to mourn over Brady. You also need to be with your family so soon after the battle." Ianto gave a nod and a small smile. "You sure this will run?" he asked Emmett, who had also appeared.

Chuckling Emmett said. "It better do, I spent a few hours on it last night. Still not entirely sure what Ianto did to it, but whatever he did, fucked it up."

"Reassuring." Jack grinned. He climbed in, and turned on the engine before driving away from the house.

"He says thank you and that it's running like a dream," Edward grinned.

TWTWTWTWTW

The team got back to the hub an hour after they had left the Cullen's. Along the way Jack had informed the team that Ianto would be re-joining them on the next morning. Tosh and Owen seemed to accept this without a problem but Gwen stayed strangely quiet for the rest of the car journey.

Once they got to the hub, Owen and Tosh went to the computers to make sure everything had been fine, when they had been gone and also checking over emails they had received in the last twenty four hours. Gwen had rushed down to the showers, once she knew all was well to freshen up.

Washing all the grime off her and shampooing her hair, she finally took in what had happened in the last few days. _How can Jack let Ianto back into the team so quickly? He's betrayed our trust more than once, and if it had been Tosh, Owen or even me who had done that then we would have been thrown out immediately. _

Turning the water off, Gwen wrapped a towel around herself, before getting a spare change of clothes from her locker. Drying herself off, she pulled on the clean jeans and made sure there were no creases in her light blue blouse. She dried her hair off with the team's hairdryer- it had been an old little thing before which meant you had to spend hours drying your hair until a few months ago when Gwen had finally brought in a brand new state of the art one. In less than five minutes her hair was completely dry and she brushed it back into place. Looking over herself in the full length mirror she smiled.

She might not have been a vampire, but she knew she was still pretty. After all she had, had loads of boyfriends in the past. Male admirers were not hard to come by for her in her school and university days. She also knew her boobs did help. She had developed early on and they had always been a great asset for her getting what she wanted. Re-applying her make-up Gwen thought more into why Jack had let Ianto stay. It wasn't till she was putting on some lip gloss that she realised.

Jack was under Ianto's spell. He wanted to know more about the mysterious Welshman. Even before the whole vampire thing had come to light Jack had still been interested in Ianto, because he was a man of mysteries. He still was in fact, because although he had told the team what had happened, Gwen knew that there would be more. Something Jack was probably aware of.

Jack loved something he couldn't have, he liked adventure. Maybe Ianto had been planning this the whole time. As she was checking her make-up for the final time, Gwen's mind thought up more and more outrageous things. Each worse than the one before.

Yes it was clear, Ianto had Jack wrapped around his little finger, letting him do as he please, no matter what the consequences were. But Gwen was determined to fix that. She knew that Jack liked her. He constantly flirted and they had spent more than one moment filled with obvious sexual frustration.

She had never seen Jack act that way with Tosh before, so even when the team had many a time told the Captain off for his constant flirting, Gwen knew it meant more when he was with her. For a moment she felt bad about Rhys, she knew that he loved her, and she loved him. She really did, but with Jack it was so different.

With Rhys it was safe, cosy, normal and… boring. They had been together so long, and she knew that their relationship had changed since Torchwood. After all Gwen saw every day, how did Jack expect her to just go back home to normality. But her mind translated it into something else; it told her that he was doing it, because he couldn't deal with the pain of being so close to her and not being able to be with her.

Jack was her knight in shining armour, she knew he wasn't perfect, but he was for her. He understood her, knew what she had been through. She was the first of the team to know about his immortality.

Yes, Gwen knew what she had to do.

Breaking her out of her fantasies, Tosh cautiously asked her. "Are you finished Gwen? It's just when you are, can you go up to the main area, so Owen can come down to shower. Jack would look over things up there, but he's talking with UNIT in his office."

Turning, Gwen plastered a smile on her face. "Of course Tosh," Tosh gave a nod, before going off to the showers. Once she was out of sight, Gwen walked over to the main area, lowering her top ever so slightly.

**o.O I have no actual idea where that last page and a half of writing actually came from. It's like my fingers have other ideas, and want to write Gwen as being a bitch. And while I hope you enjoyed it, I don't have any idea where I'll go with the whole Gwen thing. *glares at fingers* But I guess I'll just have to improvise. **

**Please review, I only got 3 for the last chapter, and I won't even think about writing the next chapter till I have at least 5. **


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Writing what was going to happen with Gwen was particularly difficult, so I just procrastinated until then. By writing what was happening before then and simply staring at the blank screen, willing words to appear. Everything else took no time at all to write. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them very much. I'll stop blathering on now and let you read on. **

Colin was still in his room when Torchwood had left. Everyone could hear him shuffling around in his room, packing things up, for when he would be leaving, later on that day. Jake looked up in the general direction of where his friend was, before standing up. "I'll go talk to him," he muttered.

Jake knocked lightly on Colin's door, only entering when he heard a muttered "Come in" As he had predicted, Colin was packing his things, Jake guessed he was almost finished as he noticed that the small bag Colin had brought with him was almost full, and the drawers which had once contained his belongings were bare, save for a few more items.

"How are you?" Jake asked. He knew he wouldn't get a good answer and cursed inwardly when he realised exactly what he had said.

Colin gave his friend a withering look. "How do you think I feel? My best friend has just died."

"I'm sorry," Jake said honestly. "I really am."

"He's always been there for me," Colin had a far-away look in his eyes, and Jake wasn't sure if he was talking to him or not. But he stayed anyway, he knew Colin needed to open up and talk about it. Keeping it inside of you was never a good or smart thing to do. "We always hung out, I was the first one he told when he fancied Mary Stokes from the year above. When I first phased, and Sam told me I shouldn't hang out with Brady any more, well it was the hardest week of my life.

I still remember the look on his face when he saw me hanging out with Sam, Embry, you and Seth. He had never looked so betrayed in his life. We'd both been scared, scared that Sam would have chosen us next. We'd made a pact that neither of us would get brain washed by him. Ignore him, and ignore everyone else that hung around him. But then when he saw me hanging out with you he marched over to my house one night, because I'd been ignoring him at school. He was so angry that he phased for the first time right there. Luckily Sam was at my house, he had come over for dinner to explain to my Mum and Dad what had happened."

Jake already knew all this, he had seen into Sam's, Colin's and Brady's heads when they were all phased. But he let Colin carry on. Listening intently, of all the stories he told, of the times Colin had spent with his best mate. His brother. Sometimes Colin laughed but he mostly cried. Jacob stayed with him through all of it. Knowing that some-one had to, some-one that understood his pain.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jake had been gone for half an hour and the Cullen's could still hear him comforting Colin. The TV was turned onto a local rugby game, but no-one was paying it much attention. Alice was conversing lightly with Jasper when she drifted off. Her eyes became blurry and once her vision ended she gave a slight gasp.

"What did you see?"

"Is everything all right?"

"What happened?" Question after question came from the worried Cullens, who all feared the worst. A repeat of what had just happened.

"It's nothing," Alice said. "There's no need to worry."

Edward was the only one not to have spoken up. He was still sat calmly on the sofa, not feeling the need to interrogate Alice as he had read her mind immediately.

Bella turned to her husband and asked with her hands on her hips. "What happened?"

"Nothing love, I swear," Bella didn't question either Alice or Edward further; she simply nodded and went back to her original seat next to her lover. The others seemed satisfied by this as well, all got back to either talking to one another or watching the game.

They were all sat comfortably for a few minutes when Alice stood up. "I've just remembered. I need to go to Tesco's and get some more food for Jake."

"Do you need any help?" Jasper asked, ever the gentleman.

"Urmm yes. I think I will. Edward would you like to help me."

"Yes, I'd be happy to." He too stood up and as they left, they both ignored the confused faces from their family.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Owen you can go for a shower now," Gwen called, once she entered the main area.

"Thanks," he muttered, before sprinting down to the showers. Gwen looked around the hub. She could hear Myfanwy screeching from up above, and the whirring from the computers, but apart from that there was no other sound. In fact it was the quietest she had ever heard the hub. Normally there was her other team-mates all shouting and talking and laughing and sometimes crying. Tosh's fingers typing away on the computer were always there, as was Owen's complaining. Jack was always making inappropriate comments to lighten the mood and Ianto's coffee machine was always churning away in the background.

Ianto.

Suddenly guilt consumed her. She knew that Ianto liked Jack. She had seen them flirt more than once; she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Especially since she knew how easily he and his family could make her life hell.

But then she remembered all the times herself and Jack were together. Her resolve strengthened once more. If she let Jack and Ianto continue on with their relationship, when Jack didn't know that he could be with her, it wouldn't be fair on Ianto.

Especially as they were both immortal. Maybe that was why he wanted to be with the Welshman. Jack had lived for hundreds of years. Maybe he couldn't deal with losing someone else. It must be heart-breaking. Gwen shuddered before lowering her top down once more and checking her hair in the reflection of the computer screen.

Just as she was about to climb up the stairs to Jack's office to let him know how she felt, she heard something which sounded suspiciously like the lift.

"Hello Gwen," Edward Cullen said grinning. He was stood next to Alice who was also smiling.

"Do you mind if we speak to Jack for a sec?" Alice asked.

"Urhhh," Gwen didn't know what to say. But luckily she didn't need to say anything, because Jack had saw what was going on from his office.

"Of course," he said. "Come in." In a second the two vampires were entering the office with Jack. The lift hadn't even reached the ground before Jack's door swung shut.

Gwen gave a sigh before walking over to her desk. Opening up a report she knew she needed to finish Gwen read through what she had already wrote. However Gwen found she couldn't concentrate on her work, and every minute or so she would turn to peer into Jack's office, trying to figure out why Edward and Alice were there.

And as each minute passed, Gwen's resolve started to crumble once more. The moment was gone. She guessed it was all her emotions running riot before, but as she got more time to herself to just think, the more she thought telling Jack her feelings wouldn't be a good idea.

In-fact she _knew _it wouldn't be a good idea. Ianto and Jack had to a chance to be happy, and she knew she wasn't going to ruin it. She also wasn't going to ruin her relationship with Rhys. Sure he was a bit dull at times, and he wasn't the brightest. Also when he asked her about her day, she had to grin and lie. She couldn't talk about the amazing sights she had witnessed, all the aliens. He couldn't comfort her, on the worse days either. When she had almost died or had to kill someone.

Human or alien.

Innocent or guilty.

That was why she had cheated on him with Owen in the first place. Just so she could be with someone who understood it. Who didn't get angry when she got back home later than she promised. Who understood why she would come through the front door covered in goo or blood. Who knew why she was having nightmares so often and would wake up in the middle of the night screaming. But she was happy now. She was happier now, than she was during the affair. It was nice to go back to normalcy. She loved him, and he loved her. Gwen had made up her mind. She was going to stay with Rhys. She was going to be with him until she died. Whether that be tomorrow or in seventy years' time.

When Gwen had started typing again, Tosh came through. "Nice shower?" Gwen asked in a cheery tone.

Tosh nodded, noticing that the former police officer was in a much cheerier mood than she once was smiled. She then too got back to work.

The pair sat in silence for a while, before Owen came in, his hair still slightly damp from the shower. He looked up into Jack's office, seeming to sense someone else in the hub.  
"What are they doing here?" It wasn't said callously, just curiosity. Both Gwen and Tosh shrugged.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack, Edward and Alice were in the office for another five minutes before they emerged. "See you around," Alice called, as she stood on the lift with her brother.

"Bye guys," Jack said a small smile on his features. The team watched as Alice and Edward disappeared from sight before turning to Jack, wondering what had been said in the office. Jack was either ignoring this fact, or was very oblivious. "Tosh will there be any rift problems today?"

Tosh turned back to her computer, opening up the programme which had taken her three months of solid work to complete and another two to perfect, and started to analyse the data. "There shouldn't be another one for a couple of days."

"Good good." Jack nodded. "It's been a long couple of days, why don't you all go home and relax. Gwen, you haven't had much alone time with Rhys for a while. I'm sorry about that, but you can make it up by being with him for the rest of the day." Gwen smiled, overjoyed to be spending more time with the one man she truly loved. "You can also have a lie in. I don't expect anyone here till at least eleven, unless there is an emergency. If there is I'll call you, but Edward and Alice have given me there word that if they were needed, I can just call them, so hopefully you should be able to relax." The team each hugged Jack before pulling on their coats and leaving through the main entrance.

As he watched Tosh leave last, his mind wandered back to the conversation he had just had with the two vampires.

_*****flashback*****_

"_So why are you here? Is Ianto all right?" Jack asked once the office door was shut and he had sat down in his office chair. _

_Edward and Alice shared a small glance before turning back to the Captain. "Alice had a vision," Edward started. _

"_Did any of the new-borns escape? Will they be coming back?" Jack was thinking along the same lines of the rest of the Cullen Clan. _

"_No, nothing like that," Alice said. "I had a vision that Gwen came up into the office and told you about her feelings for you, before kissing you. Tosh saw you kissing and automatically thought the wrong thing. When you tried to reason with her, she either ignored you or started shouting at you. Matters weren't helped by a delusional Gwen, who was desperate to be with you, sure that you had responded to the kiss- which you had ever so slightly- because Tosh and Ianto are best friends, she felt the need to tell you, causing your relationship to be put under more strain than it already is. All in all, if we hadn't come here now, yours and Ianto's relationship might never have started."_

_Jack looked over to where Gwen was quietly working on her computer. She looked up and met eye contact with him, Jack immediately turned away. "I can't believe Gwen would do something like this. I mean I know we flirt, but I never realised she thought it was anything more."_

"_Well she does. She doesn't love you, it's clear that she loves her boyfriend Rhys, but you're exciting and new. You know about her world, but you're also from the 51__st__ century and have travelled in time and space. You're immortal. Whatever feelings she had for you Jack are simply worship and lust. You're pheromones are quite powerful on a human. They're not so effective on vampires, but Ianto seems quite infatuated."_

"_She seems reluctant now," Edward said, obviously reading the Welshwoman's mind. "She wouldn't normally have done something so stupid on any normal occasion, but she's exhausted emotionally and mentally. She doesn't know what to do, but I'm pretty sure she won't be coming up here once we leave." _

_Alice nodded deep in thought. "Just in case we'll stay here till the others arrive, that way, any thoughts of seducing you will be long gone and she won't be able to sneak up on you, with Owen and Tosh watching her. From what we've heard from Ianto, Owen was the one who found out what he was." Jack nodded a grim smile in place. "Don't look so down Jack. No doubt Ianto will be here for years now. I think he was planning to leave in a year or two." Jack felt a pang of pain in his chest. Whilst Jack knew Ianto was going to be leaving eventually, he didn't realise it would be so soon. _

_Alice continued, oblivious to Jack's inner turmoil. Her brother was much more perceptive however and squeezed his shoulder gently before turning his attention back to the hyper active pixie vampire. "He really is smitten with you, you know. Of course he was too scared to act on his feelings; he's still hurt about Lisa."_

"_Did Lisa know about you?"_

"_Yes," Alice nodded thoughtfully. "I'm not sure how they got talking, but once they had been together for a while, Ianto told her all about us. They were planning on staying in London for another six months before both leaving, Ianto was going to turn her shortly after, but then the battle of Canary Wharf started. Ianto was in no danger, but he was helping as many people as he could, all the while searching for Lisa. When he found her, she was half converted. He knew the only thing he could do was to bite her. They were originally going to have a wedding whilst Lisa was still human, but Ianto knew that would never happen."_

"_Why didn't he change her straight away?" Jack asked. _

"_He didn't know what would happen. For all he knew, he could've created a half vampire, half cyberman. The risk was too great. Instead he was trying to cure, once she was off life support and back to normal-or at least as normal as she could manage, Ianto was planning to bite her. She might have been alive for a mere thirty seconds after Ianto removed everything, but as long as he bit her, then it should have been alright."_

"_He really loved her, didn't he?" Jack murmured. _

"_Yes, he loved her a lot, and she will always have a special place in his heart, but if you want to, I'm sure Ianto would love to start a proper relationship with you. His thoughts are constantly occupied by you, and from what I can tell the feelings mutual," Edward said, giving a toothy grin. _

_Chuckling, Jack looked up to the duo. "It is, I care for Ianto a lot, and I would love to get to know him better." Before he could continue Alice gave out a high pitch squeal before hugging Jack, almost knocking him over in the first place. _

"_This is going to be so fantastic! You have to tell him when he gets here tomorrow. Otherwise I will." Pulling away from the hug, Alice looked up to the Captain. "But if you ever hurt him, you're going to wish you weren't immortal." _

_Jack could tell the female was deadly serious he mutely nodded before she bounced out of the office.  
"See you around," she called over her shoulder. _

_*****End Flashback*****_

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. The others had left at midday so Jack had little to do, in forms of entertainment. He fed Myfanwy at the usual time- she had seemed annoyed that her usual master wasn't there, but she accepted the food grudgingly, before feeding the resident weevils. Once that was done, he checked the computers once more, before heading to the shower blocks.

The hot water thundered onto his back, relaxing his muscles. It had been a long few days, and Jack was pretty tired at the moment, something he hadn't felt in a few months.  
It was one of the many perks of being immortal, he didn't need to sleep for nearly as long, but even though he had slept for a solid twelve hours the night before, due to the drugs that had been injected into his system, he was feeling strangely exhausted. He got out of the shower, once the water started cooling down before slipping on a basic t-shirt and track-suit bottoms, from his locker. If any of his team saw him now, they would be shocked. After all, they had only ever seen him in his WWII gear, the most relaxed look he had was when he wasn't wearing his coat, but that night he really couldn't be bothered to get changed into his usual attire. Apart from Myfanwy no-one would see him.  
So as 10pm rolled past, Jack gave a final yawn before going to bed, passing out almost as soon as his head touched the pillow.

**As sad as it is to say it, but I think this story is drawing to a close. There might only be two chapters left after this, or maybe five. Who knows? I certainly don't. But I am planning a sequel for this, so it should hopefully be posted a few weeks after I finish this. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they made me so happy :D **

**But now I must go faithful readers, simply because as I have been writing this I haven't been writing my Jaws essay which is in for a couple of days. So if I fail English I shall blame you and me feeling guilty for not updating sooner.  
The next chapter might be in a while as well, school is hectic at the moment. In the last week I have had to write two essays, make a collage, revise for two tests and make a leaflet about favela hotels. Urghhh school =/ **

**Anyway R&R. **

**Lollzie xxx**


	21. Chapter 20

**I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. Fanfiction crashed and wouldn't let me post any new chapters on this story alone ¬_¬ I was not happy and reported the error like 10 times and they have finally fixed. It only took two bloody weeks :(**

**Thanks once again for all the reviews. I recently started another fanfic called Pendragon. I wrote it with, fellow author Abstersthegreat. We have a joint profile called Ladybonbons96, and the link to that profile is on my profile. It would mean so much to both of us if you would read and review it. **

**Shameless selfish advertising over. **

**Happy reading.**

The sun was setting and Colin was getting ready to board the private jet, that would be taking him home. Esme was already seated in the pilot's seat, as she was the only who could fly the plane whilst still being completely friendly to not only Colin but to the rest of the residents of La Push. She was due to be back in Cardiff the next day at half three, if everything went to plan that is. Brady's body had already been placed in the plane.

"Goodbye and thank you for your hospitality," Colin said, giving a brief hug or handshake to each of the Cullens. "It means a lot to me."

He reached Jake last, and the hug they shared lasted longer and was much closer than any of the previous ones. "Take care," Jake said, giving him a weak smile. "Tell Brady's mum that I send her my love and sorrow,"

Colin gave a nod. "Sure mate." Lightly punching Jake on the arm once more, he turned and jumped into the plane, seating himself next to Esme. The Cullen's got out of the way, and watched as the plane was driven down the dusty path, which was hidden from view from passer bys, with the high hedges and trees surrounding it. Just as the small plane was running out of room, it finally took off, everyone but Jake and Nessie left almost immediately, once they saw that the plane was fine and nothing bad was going to happen. Nessie watched as her parents left the field, in a blur before she took her small hand into Jake's large tanned hand. They stood in a comfortable silence until the plane was out of sight.

"He'll be ok Jake," Nessie tried to reassure her husband. "Colin's strong, and he is going to be feeling like the biggest pile of crap for ages, after all Brady and he were best friends, but he will be fine. It might not be for days or weeks or months or even years, but he will eventually recover from this. He knows that Brady wouldn't want him to suffer like this, he knows that he needs to keep on living life, for Brady's sake anyway. I'm not saying he will ever be the same again, but he will get better."

Jake turned to her. A small smile visible. Kissing the top of Nessie's head, Jake enveloped her into a huge hug. "Thank you Nessie."

"What for?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"For being there for me. For loving me, even though I can be an idiot at times. For not dying and leaving me." On the last part the werewolf's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Oh babe, how could I _not_ love you. You are the centre of my universe and I would never ever leave you, if I could help it. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you though. I'm not sure how I would function, and I know for a fact mum and dad wouldn't be pleased if I went to the Volturi." She felt her lover stiffen around her.

"You would go to the Volturi if I died?" Jake croaked.

"I can't live without you Jake. When we have separate classes in school, it's bad enough, I wouldn't be able to manage without you in my life. After all you did imprint on me,"

"So I did," Jake smiled faintly, remembering the hatred and repulsion he had once felt for Nessie when she was still in Bella's womb, injuring her more and more everyday. He didn't know how he could have ever felt something so negative to her. He too found it hard to be separated from her for large periods of time.

He also knew that if Renesesmee was ever to die, then he would end his own life. That was the curse of being a wolf. Once they had imprinted on someone, neither could live without the other. That was the reason he wouldn't even to attempt to talk his wife out of it, he knew that she wouldn't even listen to him, and if she did then it would be only to argue her point.

Whilst Bella and Edward wouldn't be happy- correction they would be downright furious- Jake knew they would see where they were coming from, after all Edward was the one to go to the Volturi once he believed Bella had died. And Bella had been the one, living as a zombie when Edward left. But as long as neither was killed then they could both move on with their lives without bringing up that particular subject again.

"Come on, let's get back to the house," Nessie said, bringing Jake away from his thoughts. The sun had since set, the sky a deep, navy blue, with a few stars twinkling in the clear night. Together they walked slowly back to their home.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

It had been a long and busy day for Rhys Williams. He had been in a meeting for most of the morning, which had, had him almost falling asleep more than once, until near the end, when Mr Bailey, the man who was in charge, started looking through Rhys account books, all the appointments he had made, the type of lorries being used and when, as well as asking some particular awkward questions about why he should keep that particular lorry-driving company open and not close it down.

The afternoon had not been much better for a couple of reasons. Reason number 1, Jenkins had been off ill, and he was due for five different journey's after lunch. Rhys had taken two of them, all the while discussing with Sarah – the secretary- about future journey's, appointments and the likes. Once he had dropped off the computers chairs to the local secondary school and the stationary to a block of offices, Rhys headed back to his small cramped office.

He walked in, dumping his coat on the side, grimacing when Sarah told him, about the amount of paperwork he had to sign. As he was signing papers and talking to possible clients, Sarah was taking calls, cleaning up and giving the workers their assigned task. They worked well together. It might not be the most glamorous job in the world but he was happy. He had enough money to pay the bills and keep a roof over his and Gwen's heads. He had plenty of friends and got on well with his colleagues.

The only thing that wasn't that great in Rhys life was the romantic side of things. Sure he was happy with his relationship with Gwen. He knew that he loved her. And he knew that she used to love him. He wasn't too sure nowadays. Ever since Gwen got her new job she had been acting stranger and stranger. She refused to go into great detail about what her day had been like. She rarely got in before seven, sometimes even later.

At one point she didn't even come home. That was when Rhys had suspected she was cheating on him. But he didn't say anything, he couldn't. Gwen was the best thing that had happened in his life, she made him smile and laugh, like a stupid teenage boy.

But sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night, startled awake from a dream which consisted of him and Gwen sitting on the sofa and then her telling him about an affair with one of her co-workers. He would then always shout at her, demanding to know why she had done such a horrible thing, all the while she was begging for forgiveness.

Those dreams always faded away before he could even think about their meaning. Could even realise that he was remembering. Remembering what had once happened, before he was made to forget it ever happened.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

That was why he was surprised when he could smell the aroma of meats and vegetables, none of which he could determine just by scent, as they had blended together and had surrounded the whole flat. Frowning in surprise, he made his way to the living room and saw his girlfriend in the kitchen, stirring a pot of stew. Hearing him enter Gwen turned around.

"Hello love." she said, leaving the stew on the hob to kiss Rhys lightly on the lips. "Work ended early today so I came home and made us tea as an apology for not being home last night and for coming home so late most nights."  
"That's ok," Rhys said numbly hugging her. After all what else could he say? He could tell that she was trying hard and was glad that he wasn't the only one who had felt the rift in their relationship recently.

He was also glad that he wasn't the only one trying to do something about it. Gwen poured him a glass of red wine, before turning back to the stew.

"This will be ready in five minutes. Why don't you put you go put your feet up and turn the telly on whilst I dish this up."

Nodding, the Welshman turned into the living room and turned on a game of rugby. Five minutes later Gwen joined him, giving him his plate and asking who was winning.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"I've missed this," Rhys said in bed that night, Gwen was snuggling into him.

"So have I love," she confirmed sleepily. By the sincerity in her voice, Rhys knew she was telling the truth. "I'm so sorry I haven't been around much these past few months. This new job has been so much more hectic. I do a lot more fieldwork than I used to do, the team that I work with is so much smaller than my old one as well. But I could never leave, not now anyway." She turned to look at him. "But I promise you Rhys Williams that I'm going to make much more of an effort with this relationship from now on. Don't think that I haven't seen how hard you've been trying to make sure _we _stay stable. Off the rocks. Any other man would have left me by now, seeing how much time I spend away from home. But not you. And I could never be more grateful that you are in my life. I love you so much."

Smiling Rhys started to pepper Gwen's body with gentle kisses. But something was still bothering him. And he knew it would bother him until he asked about it.  
"Why now?" he said, stopping the kisses. At Gwen's questioning gaze he continued. "Why have you only realised now."

Sighing Gwen sat up into a more comfortable position. "I guess I've always known, I've always loved you, I guess I just didn't think I needed to do anything with our relationship, if you were still with me. But something happened at work today that made me realise how lucky I was to have you and to have you still trying to make _us _work. I'm sorry I haven't done anything since then."

"It's okay love," Rhys said, sitting up also to give the woman he loved a hug. "I was just wondering. Shall I even bother asking what happened at work today." At Gwen's apologetic gaze he sighed. "I thought so." He kissed her slowly on the lips, nipping down on her bottom lip, emitting a groan from her. "I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," she muttered smiling, before kissing him forcefully again.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Before the sun had even risen Ianto had left the house in his car. The roads were empty, as it was only 4:30am and Ianto knew he had plenty of time before he was due into work. One and a half hours in fact, but he also knew he needed to hunt. The last time he had eaten had been the day of the battle.

Normally he could easily last more than two or three days without eating, but what with the actual battle and then the stressing over Torchwood finding out who he actually was, had lead to him being quite hungry. He drove out of town, until he was near a wood. Parking the car and making sure he had his suit for work (he was wearing some jogging bottoms and an old t-shirt in case he got any blood on it) he then made his way into the woods. Zoning straight in, he listened out for a heartbeat. Soon enough he heard one, it sounded too big and slow to be a small woodland creature, but too small to belong to a human. _A deer probably,_ Ianto thought. _Perfect_.

Double checking the direction it came from, he sped off. Racing past the trees with ease, and jumping over logs with grace, Ianto soon found his prey. It _was a _deer.

Ianto started to circle it, before pouncing on it. The deer fell, and finding a main artery, Ianto bit down. The deer died within minutes and Ianto kept on drinking until the deer was dry. He stood, wiping the excess blood from his mouth.

Whilst still hungry, Ianto knew he didn't have time to kill another animal, as it was now nearly 5:30 and the drive to the hub was a good twenty minutes away. He still needed to change as well. Running back to his car, Ianto changed hurriedly before driving off into the centre of Cardiff.

All he was hoping for when he got there, was that he would be treated relatively normal still. Parking his car into the hub's car park, he walked into the tourist office at human pace. He knew that if he was still alive, his heart would have been beating right out of his chest.

Going through the hub, via the secret entrance, the first thing Ianto heard was Jack shouting.

"Ianto my office now!" Oh well, so much for being treated like normal.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. Hopefully Fanfiction won't be mean when I try and post the next chapter so it should be here much sooner. Luckily it's the Easter holidays next week and I've set myself a goal where I have to write two thousand words a day. I won't be soley focusing on this story as I want to write up a few more ideas, but as I am halfway through the next chapter it should definately hurry up the process. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, R&R **

**Lollzie xox**


	22. Chapter 21

**Happy Easter everyone. How many Easter eggs did you all get? I got a packet of crème eggs, a chocolate chicken full to the brim with chocolate buttons, a bag of mini eggs and Bob the Bunny. And I know for a fact that I will be feeling very sick later on when I've had a chocolate binge. Aaah Easter gotta love it :D**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have been trying out something called a social life. *gasp* It's surprisingly fun. Also because the weather has been so sunny recently, I do get guilty if I spend most of my time inside, so writing kinda got pushed to the side and is becoming something I do when the weather is cooler and/or it's the evening. **

_Last time_

_All Ianto was hoping for when he got there, was that he would be treated relatively normal still. Parking his car into the hub's car park, he walked into the tourist office at human pace. He knew that if he was still alive, his heart would have been beating right out of his chest. _

_Going through the hub, via the secret entrance, the first thing Ianto heard was Jack shouting. _

"_Ianto my office now!" _

_Oh well, so much for being treated like normal. _

Sighing Ianto ran to the coffee machine, turned it on, so it would have warmed up by the time Tosh arrived and ran up to Jack's office in half a second. "Sir?" he inquired politely; closing the door behind him with a gentle click.

"Sit down Ianto," Jack motioned to the chair on the opposite side of his desk, once Ianto had made no sign to move. The vampire sat down slowly and gently as if he feared that one sudden movement could result in his demise.

"You called Sir?"

"Cut the crap with the whole Sir thing Ianto," Jack said through clenched teeth. "I think we both know why I called you up here,"

"Well I'm assuming it has something to do with me being a vampire Sir," like always Ianto kept in the Sir.

Whether Jack was demanding, flirting or downright begging, Ianto never gave in. It was one of the things Jack was attracted to, as well as his whole mysterious and his cute ass... _Stop it Jack. Bad thoughts. Really not the time. Bad Jack. _The Captain mentally reprimanded himself whilst Ianto stared at him, an eyebrow raised.

Jack panicked until he realised that Edward was the telepathic one in the local vampire clan, not Ianto, and he was only staring at him because of the ever increasing silence. _Oh right. Better say something then Jack. _

The silence stretched on whilst Jack inwardly panicked, it didn't help that Ianto was still staring at him, causing Jack to loose himself in those shining blue eyes, which Jack had noticed always seemed much older than the body they belonged to.

He had always thought it had something to do with the Battle of Canary Wharf, and everything else Ianto had witnessed, all the sights he had seen. But now he realised, that his eyes actually represented his true age, because Ianto was pretty old.

And he was still staring at him, patiently waiting for an answer. Not moving or saying anything to disturb or embarrass the Captain. Clearing his throat Jack said as calmly as he could manage.

"Yes you would be right," Jack felt the blood rush to his cheeks at the obvious mirth in Ianto's eyes. "Erm... what I mean to say is, that if there is anything we can do that will make working here more comfortable for you, then all you need to do is say."

"No there's nothing you need to change, I've been fine for the past year and a half, there's been no trouble of any sort."

"Ok that's good." Then Jack noticed something. "Are you wearing contact lenses? I mean yesterday your eyes were an amber colour like your family's."

"Yeah, I guess I just put them in by force of habit."

"Why did you start wearing them in the first place, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No that's fine. I started wearing them when I got the job at Torchwood 1. After all you can never be too sure when you can get a free day to go to the nearby countryside. And when a vampire is hungry their eyes turn black, I didn't want anyone in London to get suspicious, after all they were all so paranoid. And I know they would have all have noticed if my eyes always changed colour that dramatically."

"Why didn't you just stop wearing them when you started working here then?"

Ianto snorted. "Do you remember when I was still begging for a job? As soon as you met me, you went onto my personal file and I'm pretty sure that you and the others would have noticed if my eyes were suddenly amber or pitch black, instead of the blue they are on identification photo."

"Good point." Jack mused. "Well you don't need to wear them again, if you really want then we can get another photo sorted for you."

"No that's quite all right Sir. I better get downstairs now, make sure everything is up and running by the time Tosh arrives in about five minutes."

Ianto stood up to leave. He made his way to the glass door. "Ianto wait," Jack called out. "Look, I don't want any of my employees to suffer, so if you're ever hungry or anything, then just say. I'd be quite happy to let you take the afternoon or the day off."

Nodding Ianto gave Jack a small smile. "Thank you Sir,"

He turned to leave but was once more interrupted by Jack. "Oh and by the way, you can stop with the Sir."

"Of course Sir." Ianto smiled before leaving the office. _Some things never change. _Jack mused. Even though his secret was out, and there was nothing actually keeping Ianto in Torchwood, he stayed. It made Jack smile, why? He wasn't entirely sure. But it did warm his heart ever so slightly. And now that the team knew about the whole vampire thing, maybe Ianto would stay for longer.

After all it did get lonely being immortal. Jack had lost many friends and lovers to death, whether it was premature or not.

Wait a second... was Jack now thinking of Ianto in a _romantic _way. No that was impossible. Jack knew the only feelings for Ianto he had were respect and simple animalistic lust. After all the man was a damn vampire. Of course Jack was attracted to him. This was Captain Jack Harkness after all! He shagged anything with a pulse. And if what his feelings for Ianto were right then things without a pulse. Which meant... _oh God I'm necrophiliac! _Jack thought disgusted. But was he? Or was it different because Ianto wasn't actually a corpse? Hadn't Bella been with Edward even when she was still human?

The questions whirred around Jack's brain at a hundred miles an hour, refusing to slow down, or let Jack think about anything else. He was pacing in his office for about half an hour, hearing as one by one his team-mates entered the hub ready for another day of excitement and adventure. But Jack couldn't concentrate on possible huge surges of rift energy or the rise of weevils in the council estates, he was trying his best to sort his head out. Figure out what his feelings for the Welshman could be. Because sure they had made half a dozen times, the latest being yesterday morning and Jack knew he was attracted to Ianto, but whether Ianto felt that way about him was a different matter entirely.

Finally Jack stopped pacing, he walked over to his coat, which instead of being hanged up on the fine deep wooden coat hanger was lazily draped over his chair. Jack reached down into one of the deep pockets, wading through scraps of paper and sweet wrappers till he found his phone. Dialling the chosen numbers into his phone, Jack waited with bated breath. Finally the other side picked up.

"Carlisle Cullen, how may I help you?"

"Carlisle it's Jack. I need to ask you something. It's about Ianto."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Here's your coffee Owen," Ianto said softly in the doctor's ear. Owen jumped having not seen or heard Ianto approach. In fact no-one had, and Tosh and Gwen had, had their full attention on the vampire when he whispered into their ears to 'watch this.'

"Aaaahhh!" Owen cried. He glared at the sniggering girls who were both trying and failing spectacularly at keeping a straight face. Turning his gaze to Ianto he poked him in the chest. "And just because we all know you're a vampire now does not mean you can sneak up on people like that."

"But you're face is so hilarious when something unexpected happens or you're frightened." Ianto chuckled now sitting casually on the autopsy table.

"I wasn't scared." Owen growled turning to face Ianto coffee cup in hand. Noticing where he was sitting he smirked. "I think you're the first dead thing that I've had on that table who I'm not expecting to chop up any time soon and who can hold his own in a conversation."

"Well I always strive to be different." Ianto teased back. "And I resent being called a thing."

"Oh hush up," Owen said, turning back to his report he was typing out.

The hub was silent for a few moments. "You know you've spelt synopsis wrong," Ianto said casually.

"Right that's it. Get out of the autopsy room," Owen said, pointing to the stairs.  
Holding his hands up in mock surrender and fighting back a grin Ianto said. "I was just trying to help. Maybe this will teach you to wash your hands after you've had pizza or some equally greasy food. Half of the letters on your keys have faded away."

"Well if Jack wasn't such a cheap-skate then maybe I could get a new keyboard" Owen glared at the office. The blinds had been closed so the team were unaware that Jack was currently pacing.

"Isn't this your third keyboard this year though Owen?" Tosh asked batting her eyelashes. "The first one got covered in the alien goo and melted and the second... well you threw that one at a wall."

"Not helping there Tosh," Owen hissed while Gwen and Ianto tried to stifle their laughs.

"Well looks like you'll be keeping your old keyboard for a bit longer then," Ianto said, climbing the autopsy stairs before Owen actually did throw a scalpel at him. Not that it would hurt him or anything, but Owen had enough broken equipment and if he did throw something it would either break, dent or bend in half.

Taking a gulp of her coffee Gwen turned to Ianto. "Aren't you going to bring some coffee up to Jack?"

"No, he's got the blinds closed on all of the office windows, that means he's busy and doesn't want to be disturbed." The other three stared at the Welshman. "What?"

"How the hell do you know that?" Owen asked dumbstruck. _And why did he not know that? _Some things made so much more sense now that Owen remembered that the blinds had been closed.

"How the hell did you not that?" Ianto echoed back. Then looking over at Gwen and Tosh, both of them processing the information. "Did any of you know that before today?" Gwen, Tosh and Owen all shook their heads. "So I'm the only one who listens in meetings as well then,"

"It's not that you listen more than we do tea boy, it's just you have supernatural powers and can probably listen to Jack and take in all the information at the same time as... wanking yourself off!" All Owen did was shrug at his colleagues cries of disgust, looking slightly pleased with himself.

Whilst telling Owen he was sick, Tosh felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Looking around she wondered if anyone else had noticed. Owen, Gwen and Ianto were still busy shouting and arguing (Tosh was surprised Jack hadn't come down yet to tell them all to shut it and get back to work, whatever he was doing in the office had to be important.) Pulling her phone out discreetly (although Tosh wasn't 100% sure why, it wasn't like she was at school, she couldn't get detention for reading a text message, she's twenty seven for God's sake!) she noticed the message was from Alice, they had exchanged numbers the day before in case they ever needed to talk.

**From Alice Cullen: **

**To Tosh Sato**

**Hey, your boss is on the phone to Carlisle **

**right now talking about what he should do **

**about Ianto. Spewing all type of shit out**

**about necrophilia or something. Do us a**

**favour and get you and the rest TW to talk**

**to Ianto about what he thinks about Jack. **

**Jack seems genuinely worried. Thanks XxX**

Tosh sent a quick message confirming that she'd do her best and tuned back into the conversation, whilst wondering how to ask Ianto about how he felt about Jack. She noticed that even though Gwen was teasing Owen, she also seemed to be frantically searching for something on her desk.

"You ok Gwen?" Ianto had also noticed.

"I'm fine lamb, just wondering where I put that damn report on that vase thing that came through the rift a while back, I was comparing it to another artefact just yesterday."

"It was on the coffee table this morning, I put it back down into the archives, before someone dropped pizza on it or something equally messy. I'll go get it now if you want?"

"Would you?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's no problem. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Ianto sped off to the lift that led down to the archives. Tosh knew he was headed to the one of the lower levels so would take a few minutes getting back. This was her chance to let Owen and Gwen know about the text, that way it would be much easier to ask Ianto.

She waited till the lift doors had shut behind Ianto before turning to the others. "Look at this," she said, giving her phone to Gwen, the message still opened. Gwen read it, her mouth dropping ever so slightly.

"We have to do something," she said passing the phone over to Owen.

"I know, they could make each other so happy," Tosh squealed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Owen asked, giving the phone back to the original owner once he had read the text. "After all it is their love life. If they want to get together then let them. Anyway we've all seen them make out plenty of times."

"Please this is Jack Harkness, making out with someone is like saying hello for him. I don't think Ianto's been thinking that is means something big either,"

"Well then if they're both feeling that way, just leave them alone."

"They're both feeling this way at the moment, but I bet they both want more. Why do you think Jack's been holed up in his office all morning, talking on the phone with Carlisle about being with Ianto. If we can get Ianto to at least open up, then if he tells us or sends any signals about wanting to have a relationship with Jack then we can tell Alice and then give them a helping hand."

"Fine I'll help, but only to see this blow up in your faces," Owen grumbled. He was about to say something else but the rattling of the lift doors opening stopped him.

"Here's your report Gwen," Ianto said handing over the report, suspiciously looking at each member of the team because of the silence that was all around the hub.

"Thanks love," she said, turning to her computer, so she didn't have to look at Ianto. She had a feeling that if she did, then she would end up telling Ianto everything, and the chances of him being impressed with their idea wasn't high.

"So has anyone actually spoken to Jack today?" Tosh said after a few moments of awkward silence.

Gwen and Owen shook their heads , they hadn't seen the Captain since the afternoon before.

"He called me into his office," Ianto shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure that I was ok with still working here and if there was anything that could be done to make working here more comfortable. Nothing interesting really, I haven't seen him since about five minutes before Tosh arrived. Why?"

"Just wondering," the Japanese woman refused to look at Ianto at all. "I thought he would be down here, talking to us about what happened a few days ago more,"

Snorting Owen piped up. "Sounds like Jack."

"Hmm, he does like to try and raise the moral of the team doesn't he," Ianto mused.

"Just a bit," Owen smirked. "He quite often fails. _Now just because all of the UNIT workers have been brutally murdered in what were very painful ways if the autopsies were correct, it does not mean we shall be killed. And if it does happen then it probably won't be too painful as long as we remember those basic methods I showed you back in the hub _was a personal favourite of mine. Hey tea boy didn't you and Jack end up making out?" If Ianto could blush, he probably would have been as red as a tomato at that point.

Instead he choose to glare at Owen whilst saying as calmly as he could through clenched teeth. "I don't know what you mean Owen."

"Yeah right. I distinctly remember going up to Jack's office and walking in on you to playing tonsil tennis. Sorry I interrupted, it looked like you were going to get laid."

"No I wasn't," Ianto said, giving up all pretences that he hadn't got a clue what Owen was going on about.

"Well if the way Jack stared at you, as you ran out of the office was any clue, then you so would have been."

"No I wouldn't have let it go that far." Realising his slip up, Ianto started to busy himself, tidying away papers that were lying around.

"What do you mean Ianto?" Tosh asked.

"Nothing, I didn't mean anything when I said that," Ianto muttered under his breath, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than his team-mates.

"You obviously did, why don't you just tell us?"

"Because I don't want to hurt him," Ianto snapped, looking at the team. "Can't you see, I'm a monster. I can hurt him so easily, can kill him so easily. And it scares the shit out of me. I know he's immortal, but what if I hurt him, what if I kill him?"

"Ianto," Tosh said standing up, ready to go over to the distressed Archivist.

"No," he said looking away. "None of you get it. You all think that 'yeah sure I'm a vampire and all but I've been fine for the past year and a half, so why would now by any different?' Mainly for one you now all know what a monster I am, but because I really don't know what to do about Jack."

"Honey," Gwen said softly. "Whatever you choose to do in regards to your relationship with Jack is your choice. But just think through it. I get that you don't want to hurt him, but if what we've heard from Alice is true, then we know that he wants to be with you as much as you do, him."

"What did you hear from Alice?" Ianto asked, on full alert now.

"Urmm..." Gwen fumbled, looking over to Tosh for help who looked as just as perplexed as she did.

Rolling his eyes Owen spoke up.

"Alice sent Tosh a text saying that Jack is on the phone to Carlisle shitting himself about you and him."

"I'm gonna kill her," Ianto muttered.

"Don't blame Alice, Yan. She was just looking out for you." Gwen said soothingly. "From what we've been told, you've been alone for a long time. Your whole family each has a significant other, and well it won't hurt to try and have a relationship with Jack."

Ianto didn't say anything as he let Gwen's words sink in. "Excuse me," he said after a moment, before running up the steps to Jack's office. Knocking twice before entering.

"What do you thinks going to happen up there?" Tosh asked.

"I don't know, but I hope everything turns out for the best, they deserve it after everything they've been through."

"Yeah and the sexual tension plus the constant eye fucking between those two was killing us all." Owen smirked, effectively ruining the moment.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Right... Yeah... Thanks Carlisle." Jack said before hanging up. The phone call hadn't been the best of phone calls Jack had ever had. For the last two hours Jack had been asking Carlisle and various other members of the Cullen clan about what he should do with his relationship with Ianto. All the responses that he had got had been positive, telling him to go for it and that both he and Ianto deserved it.

Jack knew he needed to get it out in the open with Ianto, but he was also worried. Sure he had flings with various co-workers in the past, hell he had married a few of them, but he always knew that none of his relationships would be permanent. Either he would have to leave before his significant other became aware of the fact that he never aged, or they worked for Torchwood and had an early death. Even if it wasn't one of those two, his partner would die of old age eventually so really he was never in a committed relationship for his whole life.

But with Ianto it was different, Ianto was never going to age, the only way he was going to die was if he was ripped to shreds and then set alight. And sure Jack knew of his feelings for Ianto, but would it be enough to have a long good healthy relationship for years and years to come, or would it be a short passionate affair.

The Captain was hoping for the former, with one of the reasons being that as the whole Cullen clan knew about _them-_ if there even was a them- and Jack knew that if he broke Ianto's heart then there would be hell to pay. And that was what scared him.

Before Jack wasn't opposed to entering a relationship with the Welshman, he knew that if it wasn't meant to be, then the flame would fizzle out, they would split and work might be awkward for a while but nothing more or less. Or they could spend as much time together until Ianto died. A unfortunate consequence of Torchwood.

But now that Jack knew Ianto was a vampire, with a family that consisted of eight vampires, a half vampire and a werewolf, to say Jack was feeling dubious was an understatement.

He did want them to work, whether they would spend there whole lives together, the Captain didn't know, but he did know that he wanted more from Ianto. He wanted more than their strictly platonic relationship, wanted more than the odd sneaky kiss in the archives. He wanted them to have a go at a relationship.

Once Jack reached that epiphany he started to plan. He was planning on which way would be best to tell Ianto. But as he thought of more and more plans only for them all to be rejected because they were either stupid, as impossible as stapling jelly to a tree or illegal, he heard a knock on his door before the man he had been thinking about all morning entered the room.

"Hey," he said nervously.

"Hi," Jack said, mouth suddenly dry, he didn't even realise that Ianto hadn't called him Sir. Because all of a sudden Jack was 110% sure that he wanted to at least try and have a decent relationship with Ianto no matter what.

"So I was talking with the guys downstairs," Ianto broke through the former time-agent's muddled thoughts. "And well we got onto you and me."

"Oh?" Jack said trying to sound indifferent.

"Yeah. The team are convinced there is more going on than we tell them."

"Do you want there to be more?" Jack was hoping that Ianto would want more, but now if he didn't, then hopefully they wouldn't have to talk about it ever again, and Jack wouldn't look like a desperate idiot.

The office was silent before Ianto said slowly. "I don't know."

**Sorry about the cliffhanger ending, but I just couldn't resist. It will also help me get into the swing of things when I write the next chapter. Which I enjoy, there's nothing worse than looking at a blank page for hours on end hoping for the words to magically appear, which I spent a lot of time doing with this chapter, especially when the internet went down so I couldn't get distracted by other stuff. And when I did start writing properly I went off into long and complicated tangents and I put stuff down that I hadn't originally planned. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time. **

**Lollzie xox**


	23. Chapter 22

**I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. Life has been so hectic and I only recently got the chance to sit down and complete this chapter. I feel so bad, and if there is anyone still reading this story, then I am so sorry for the long wait. **

**Happy reading!**

_Last time _

"_Yeah. The team are convinced there is more going on than we tell them."_

"_Do you want there to be more?" Jack was hoping that Ianto would want more, but now if he didn't, then hopefully they wouldn't have to talk about it ever again, and Jack wouldn't look like a desperate idiot. _

_The office was silent before Ianto said slowly. "I don't know."_

Jack's breath hitched. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean that I don't know. I have feelings for you Jack, but what if it's not enough. What if something happens and we break up, what if I hurt you or worse, what if-"

"Ianto," Jack cut Ianto's ramblings short. "If you want to give this relationship a go, then we shall. And if we do break up, then things may be a bit awkward for a while, but nothing too bad should happen. Because at least we would have given _us _a chance. As for hurting me or worse, remember you're not the only immortal one here."

"I know that, it's just I'd feel so guilty if I ever hurt you, or if I ever... killed you." Ianto said in a smaller voice than before. "There's a reason why I never let us go further than the odd snog, because if I lose control, give into my senses, then I could kill. I could kill you and then suck you dry. And I don't think I could ever look you in the eye again if I did that."

"Ianto look at me, if we do decide to have a go at this whole dating malarkey then it doesn't mean we constantly need to have sex. We can take things slow and when you decide that you're ready than we can go into the more physical side. That doesn't mean we won't experiment, and if you ever do hurt me than don't blame yourself. Because I know for certain that I won't be blaming you. I also know that you're wrong. You are _not _a monster. You're kind and gentle and-"

"You're wrong," Ianto interrupted. "I am a monster. Just because I'm not sucking people dry every other minute doesn't mean that I'm not evil. For eighteen years I killed people in cold blood. For God's sake I killed my own father and sister.

"And I feel so guilty every day because of that. They were my own flesh and blood and I murdered them. Just because for the last twelve years I haven't killed any humans, it doesn't change anything. I'm the least out of control out of everyone, Nessie grew up not drinking blood and has only had it from the local wildlife or from the hospital, and Bella has never had a problem with self-control either. They joined the Cullen's two years before I did, everyone else had been there for decades before, living that lifestyle."

"So you're the newest to this, so what? Instead of you sticking with the easy life, you joined the Cullen's and that is what is important, you wanted to change Ianto and you have. You also are pretty good at self restraint, I mean you've been working at Torchwood One and Three for three years in total, and with all the blood that is around here constantly, it's shows how much self restraint you have if you haven't given into your old life style. You Ianto Jones are not a monster. You could so easily be one, but you're not.

"You're choosing to hold onto the last bits of humanity you have left and you and your family are living normal lifestyles. Yourself and Carlisle are going out everyday and saving people. You with Torchwood and Carlisle at the hospital. Everyone but Esme all go out to the local school, or even to a college, and I'm pretty sure I heard from one of the others that Esme does a lot of charity work for various groups of people around the world. None of you are evil, you are all living an alternate lifestyle to the one you could be living, and do you know how much it makes me love the human race even more."

"We're not exactly human though,"

"You are, so what you're not exactly alive and none of your organs are in use, but you are still as compassionate and caring if not more so then when you were alive."

"Not originally. But when I was turned I gave into all my instincts, barely even thought coherently for the first few years. And that is why I don't want to do anything that could end up hurting you. Edward has said many a time that when Bella was still human and they were on their honeymoon, he also hurt her whenever they had sex."

"Ianto you seem to be pushing this too hard, for a person that hasn't had a sexual relationship with anyone whilst you were a vampire. Did you and Lisa?"

"Yes." Ianto said looking away shamefully. "I didn't draw blood, but she was covered in bruises for weeks, as well as a cracked rib. The bedroom was destroyed as well."

"Is that why you've never tried to enter another relationship since?"

"Partially, but with Torchwood's busy schedule it's tricky to find a guy or girl willing to go out with me."

"Like I've said Ianto, if we're going to do this properly, then we can go at whatever pace you want. Just to let you know however I don't bruise nearly as easy as the average human. And when I do, everything heals in minutes."  
"Really?" Ianto asked incredulously. Jack nodded. "Good," the Welshman muttered huskily before dragging the Captain into a searing kiss.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"I hope everything works out for those two," Nessie said a small line visible on her forehead, where she was scrunching it with worry. Carlisle put the phone back, on it's usual place on one of the kitchen counters before turning to his family who were all surrounding him.

It was a Saturday so the 'children' weren't a school and it was also Carlisle's day off, so everyone was present.

"You're not the only one," Rosa said leaning into Emmett. "Whilst he's never complained about being the only one without a partner, it was pretty obvious that he was lonely. It was why I was so glad when he introduced Lisa to us."

The others all nodded in agreement. "He deserves someone special." Jasper said wistfully, picking up on everyone's powerful emotions around. "They both do. From what I've been told the Captain has been lonely for a long time."

"He probably has been," The blonde doctor and official carer of the family said. "During the war that we both serviced in, we became good friends, I hope that our friendship will still be as strong as it was then. But he mentioned he had a wife, when he was named as one of the dead, he probably had to leave her unless she already knew that he was immortal, something I doubt severely. I don't know how many lovers Jack has had in the past, and I'm not even going to hazard a guess, but he has probably had to have abandon and even bury many of them. It might do him good to know that if wants, Ianto could be a much more permanent part of his life, whether it be as a friend or as lovers."  
"Well whatever does happen, I just hope that Jack will stay in touch with us at least, he needs some others to at least understand him." Jake mused.

"We should let him know that's how we feel, I think one of the reasons he wasn't sure about entering a proper relationship with Ianto was because he thought that if he and Ianto split up, we would make his life hell." Emmett puffed his chest at a little at this.

Chuckling Edward said. "Well we can be a little intimidating."

"Good point, well as long as we make it clear that we won't break his legs if he and Ianto decide to call it a day, then hopefully he'll feel much better."

"Fingers crossed," Nessie muttered.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"That was amazing," Jack said, buttoning his shirt up, the array of hickeys already healing.

"You can say that again," Ianto said, pulling Jack into another kiss. They were interrupted from their second serious make out session by a banging on the door.

"Are you two love birds finished," Owen hollered effectively ruining the mood. "Because Jack _you_ need to sign the paperwork you decided to put on my desk so stop being lazy and Ianto I need coffee. Ow! Tosh what was that for? Gwen! Stop throwing stuff at me! Ow!"

The cries of Owen faded, as he presumably ran off to find cover somewhere, Jack and Ianto started laughing gently in the office.  
"Come on, we better get going." Ianto said straightening his tie. "Gwen and Tosh might be annoyed at Owen now, but when the lack of caffeine gets too much for them, and when they get sick of doing _your_ paperwork, they're going to be knocking the door down along with Owen."

"You're right," Jack sighed.

"As I always am _Sir_," Ianto purred into Jack's ear, practically growling the 'sir' before leaving the office.

"Hey that's not fair!" Jack groaned, the only reply he got was, was the sound of Ianto's chuckling. The Captain finished buttoning his shirt, before running out of the office, Ianto was Tosh's desk, laughing freely as Gwen and Tosh chased Owen around the hub, throwing random pieces of stationary at him. He couldn't help himself, but seeing Ianto as carefree as he was, openly laughing along with everyone brought a smile to Jack's face.  
Ianto had let the team in on his life, they had all accepted him for who and what he was, it helped bring them closer as a team, and it helped bring Ianto closer to Jack.

This was his team, and he loved them. No matter what happened, what they did wrong, that wouldn't change. These four human beings (one who had been dead for numerous years) had seeped past all of Jack's defences and into his heart. They relied on him, as much as he relied on them. They all completed each other, and sure they would fight, but who doesn't? If they didn't then they wouldn't be human. Ianto caught Jack's eye and his smile widened.

Walking over, Jack placed his hand over Ianto's and squeezed it, they shared a look, full of passion and understanding.

Just then the alarms went off. Checking his vortex manipulator, Jack called out. "Weevils in Splott, seem to be about a dozen of them, we need to round them up before there are any casualties." His team switched into professional mode immediately, grabbing sprays and guns, getting the S.U.V ready and putting down the co-ordinates of where the weevils were.

They all loaded into the S.U.V and Jack smiled again, because this was the human race, defending the world against aliens, after all the 21st century is where it all changes.

**Hope you enjoyed. There's one final chapter left and I'm already ¾ way through it, so will update at the latest next Saturday. And that will definitely the latest, if it's not there by Saturday (remember I live in the UK, so if anyone lives in an earlier time zone it might be Sunday for you) feel free to spam me as much as you want, as spamming and just good old fashioned annoying asking about when I'll update next does motivate me. The only reason I think I did update today was because Slashaddict95 reviewed asking if I was going to update soon. So everyone thank Slashaddict95. Well done for giving me the motivation to open this half written chapter and completing it. Feel proud. Few actually do that, now if my English teacher did that I might actually finish my English essay which is in for last Thursday. Ooops :P**

**Until next time (which will be hopefully nearer than last time)**

**Lollzie xox **


	24. Chapter 23

Of course this whole unity team thing lasted about a week. Because then the weird things started happening. UFO's over the Taj Mahal, warriors from hundreds of years ago in London shooting everywhere, people were calling it the end of days.

Ianto had found a bible passage, saying the same things ("All those years at being dragged to Church with everyone else finally paid off,") Of course those ideas were shot down straight away, Jack called them simple fairy stories, Owen was too pessimestic, Tosh preferred to find the reasons for all these happenings in numbers and logic, Gwen had always been an atheist although she believed that it was all a bit close for comfort to be a simple coincidence and Ianto although he knew where to look to find the right bible readings and information about Abbadon The great Devourer and had been brought up in the right time period to be at least mildly religious had stopped believing in God once he had been turned. ("If God does exist then why do I? Myself and my kind are soulless monsters, we should be in hell.")

Tosh had found the reason why it was all happening pretty early on, ever since Owen had brought Jack and Tosh back from the 1940's, the rift had started to crack and splinter, the aftershocks had been spread all over the earth, and Cardiff was at the centre of it all.

Jack ordered everyone to retrieve the ones who had fallen through the rift and put them in the vaults. The Cullens offered to help, time and space was being messed with, and there was so much chaos that no doubt hundreds of vampires were being drawn to Cardiff, where the majority of the chaos was.  
"Vampires love a bit of good old fashioned panic," Jasper had said. And if the worlds population of vampires were going to be coming to Cardiff, then no doubt the Volturi wouldn't be far behind, and no-one needed the most dangerous and powerful clan of Vampires coming their way. Especially not at a time like this.

Owen and Tosh went to the hospital, meeting up with Carlisle, who was doing his best to help, but even he couldn't reach the best of his abilities, he couldn't reveal his secret after all.  
The doctor who had been assigned to tell Owen and Tosh relayed everything he knew about the state in the hospital dutifully, but Carlisle took over soon enough.

"Look at the charts and symptoms of all the patients." he had told Owen. The Londoner re-read over the information again, before going over to a patient.

"These aren't exactly contempary clothes," Tosh said rifling through the bag.  
"Neither are the teeth," Looking over the chart again Owen swore. "It can't be?"

Carlisle nodded. "I think so."

Tosh and the other Doctor looked confused. "What is it Owen?" Tosh asked.

Carlisle ushered away the other doctor, so Owen could continue. "That woman isn't from this century, more like the 14th. It's the black death." Owen had given the doctor the remedy, before leaving. Tosh patted Carlisle on the arm, before also leaving. And that's when she saw her. Her Mother.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Esme went down to the police station with Gwen and Jack, to pick up the Roman soldier, she knew a bit of Latin so could help translate. She offered to sedate the soldier, her reasoning about how she couldn't get hurt at all unlike Jack, (who although would revive) would take some time to, won Jack over, and she charged into the prison cell. Andy shouting his protests all the time, wondering how they could let a defenceless woman go in there unprotected, after all the Roman had already killed two men.

He had been shocked into silence, when a little over five seconds later, she walked out, her hair and clothes still in perfect condition.

As they assesed the Roman Soldier, Gwen briefed the question about just sending everyone back to their own times. As Jack explained how it wasn't possible, Esme excused herself.

"I'll go back to the others, they're trying to find more people, and I'll probably be more help there, than here." As she left, Gwen felt an urge to go after her. She needed someone to talk to, and Jack was never the most compassionate when he got into a mood like the one he was in.  
"Esme," she called, hoping that the vampire would still be able to hear her.

"Gwen," a voice answered from one of the cells. It didn't sound like Esme's, it sounded like a man's but the Welshwoman turned.

The man from before was sat on the cell seat. Billis. He didn't say a word, but seemed to be sending out a telepathic message. "I'm sorry," was all he _said_.

"Gwen you called?" Esme said, from next to her.

Shocked out of her stupor, Gwen turned to her. When she looked back, Billis was gone. "It... it doesn't matter. Sorry," Gwen choked out, a feeling of dread, settling in her stomach.

Nodding Esme patted her on the arm and left once more.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

When Gwen and Jack had arrived at the hub, they instantly saw how busy the Cullen's had been. Almost every cell was occupied, by people and aliens from different time periods so Gwen and Jack had to dump the Roman off at one of the lower levels, as they were talking about Billis and what to do about him, Ianto came through, holding a weevil by the scruff of it's neck. It growled and Ianto bared his teeth, letting out his own growl. The weevil instantly quietened down and allowed itself to be placed in the cell.

"There's about thirty more reports of weevils, we're doing our best, but we're going to run out of room soon enough."

"Everything's been increased." Jack frowned. "Gwen, let's go run a search on Billis." The pair left.

And that's when Ianto saw Lisa. And she was human. She was wearing her favourite outfit, she always wore it when they were going out and she got the chance. No cyber parts in sight. A rush of feelings and memories came back to him. Love and fear. Cybermen and picnics in the park.

"Hello Ianto," she said, before walking over to him.

"What do you want?" he asked, he had finally let go of Lisa, of all the pain and heartbreak. He had entered a relationship with Jack, let the team know about what he was. And now Lisa was here. But how? She was dead, she had been since Canary Wharf. This wasn't real, it couldn't be, Ianto tried to tell himself, but as she strided closer and closer to him, his breathing became more erratic and he couldn't look away from her. "Why are you here?"

"There's only one to stop this. Only one way to save your family and friends. People are going to die Ianto. Thousands of people. Unless you open the rift."

Ianto closed his eyes, not believing what he was hearing or seeing, and when he opened them she was gone. No sign of her ever being there.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

When Tosh and Owen arrived they informed everyone present about the black death. Owen asked Jack about what to do, shouting out about how the team didn't even know who Jack Harkness was, and how what they were doing wasn't helping. Then Jack lost his temper and fired Owen. As Owen stormed out, everyone looked away, the few Cullen's who were still there were looking distressed when they learnt about Owen no doubt being retconned in the near future.

_Well screw them_ Owen couldn't help but think. They didn't do a whole lot to help.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

When Gwen and Jack went off to find Billis, Tosh and Ianto tried to find more solutions, trying to ignore what they had both respectively seen. Both were thankful that Edward, Bella and Nessie had gone down to London to help, neither wanted anyone looking into their minds and seeing what they had seen. They both wanted to say that they wouldn't open the rift, that they were 100% loyal to Torchwood and Jack but the temptation was too great, and they knew that if the chance arised they wouldn't say no to opening the rift.

The others came and went, filling the cells up as they passed through. Alice was trying to figure out where the next big spots of disaster and violence were going to happen, but was having difficulty as she couldn't see any aliens and the people she did see were normally blurry and gave her headaches. So she resorted to travelling along with Jasper, hoping that something would pop out for her to see.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Drowning his sorrows probably wasn't the best thing to do, but Owen couldn't handle not getting drunk. The guilt was tearing him apart and it would continue to do so until he was retconned. The alcohol helped to numb the pain though.

And that was where he saw her. Diane. The one woman he thought he could love again after Katie. She was lost in the rift. She was scared. She pleaded with Owen to save her life, telling him that he had to open the rift to get him back. Owen knew in that one moment, as he looked at the woman who had managed to get past all his defences in such a short amount of time and into his heart he would do absolutely anything to help her. To get her back. Even if it meant going back to Torchwood and betraying everyone else even more than he had already done so.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Rhys woke up about half an hour after Gwen had brought him to the hub, much to the displeasure of Jack, she knew she was doing the best she could for him. She couldn't afford to lose Rhys. She loved him, and would do anything to make sure that he would be ok.

As she left Rhys in the cells, and made her way back to the main base the team offered her words of comfort as she returned to her desk. The Cullen's had all gone home a few minutes after Rhys had been taken in; there was nothing left for them to do, so Ianto had politely kicked them out.

As the team got to work, the power went out. Fearing the worst, Jack and Gwen ran down to the cells but by the time they had got there it was already to late. Rhys had been killed by Billis. His blood stained the floors and Gwen fell into a hysterical fit. Tears streaming down her face, even as he was lying on the autopsy table.

Tosh and Ianto offered their condolonces but Gwen couldn't accept them, her grief too raw and terrible. As she spoke words about how terrible Torchwood was. She also tried to suggest ways to bring back Rhys, before attacking Jack,and then sobbing again.

That was when Owen returned. That was when everyone turned on Jack. They knew it was wrong, but they had all seen images of lost loved ones, their grief too much to bear, and as Jack pulled a gun on them and tried to stop them, insulting each of them in turn, Gwen snapped.

Owen grabbed his gun, before shooting the Captain dead. They took the retina shots, (Ianto having to put in a pair of contacts before the computer system recognised him) and pulled the switch.

That was when the hub exploded, and Abbadon was released. Billis had lied, the team saw that when Abbadon was released. The world didn't go back to normal, hundreds of people were killed as his shadow covered each and every one of them.

Jack and Gwen went to Abbadon, as Jack sacrificed himself, the team waited in despair, trying to find survivors. They were few and far between, and they soon caught up with the Cullens. When Abbadon disappeared, they ran to where Jack and Gwen had gone.

Everyone said goodbye to Jack, when he had been brought to the morgue. He had never been dead for so long and only Gwen and Ianto believed he would come back. They sat with him for hours, Gwen leaving occasionally to give Ianto his privacy, but they both were with him, when someone else came down. They had been down there for days before Ianto left, saying something about needing to feed.

Gwen looked over the sleeping body of Jack, before saying her own final goodbye. It had been too long, and she needed to let go. For everyone else's sake as well as her own. Just because their leader was dead, didn't mean that Torchwood had to end.

Kissing him briefly on the lips, he gasped into life once more. As they walked into the main part hub, their hands found each other, and an understanding passed. Yes they loved each other, but not like that. They each had stronger feelings for someone else and whilst they flirted it would never go further than that, and they both were completely happy with that. The first person to see Jack was Tosh who almost tackled him to the ground with the force of her hug, Ianto walked over to him and they shared a short yet intimate kiss with and Owen let all his guilt out with Jack holding on and forgiving him as well as the whole team.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"I missed you," Ianto admitted a couple of hours later. He and Jack were in his office, the blinds open, the two immortals looking over the team. "I thought that for once you might not wake up, and it scared the shit out of me,"

"I'm sorry," Jack admitted looking over to Ianto. "But I don't regret going to Abbadon,"

"And I don't blame you, not for one second. You had to save the human race, when we almost destroyed it,"

"Don't say that,"

"It's true though,"

"You were all tricked, Billis tempted you all with people that you love."  
"Did he show you anything?"

"No he didn't," Ianto remained silent after this. Not wanting to intrude any more, he simply placed his hand in Jack's.

"The others seem to have finished sorting out the hub, the coffee machine was destroyed in the earthquake, so what do you say about me, Tosh and Owen going over to Starbucks?"

Jack smiled. "What about Gwen?"

"You two need to properly talk and I can tell she's been dying to ask you some things since you woke up."

"Yeah, that would be great." Ianto nodded, before going to leave the office. "Oh and Ianto," Jack said. "Thank-you,"

They both knew he wasn't talking about the coffee run any more. "It was my pleasure Sir,"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto managed to persuade Owen and Tosh to go out for coffee easily leaving Gwen to check over Jack's vitals and to catch him up on the last few days. They talked, and let each other know how they were feeling. Talked about what everyone had saw. Gwen turned away for one second, and Jack was gone, only a few papers, once neatly stacked littering the floor.

When the others had returned Gwen still hadn't found him. A brief check on CCTV saw him running to a blue police box on the Plass, the hand in a jar that he was extremely fond of, being carried by him. He jumped onto the outside of the box before it disappeared.

"Where's he gone?" Gwen asked frantically. "Has he been taken. Was that some sort of mind control. Why didn't he tell anyone?"

Her ramblings were cut short by Ianto placing his hand on her shoulder. "Relax. He's just found his Doctor."

**And there we have it. Secrets has finished. I'd like to thank the 84 people who favourited it, the 157 people who put it on alert and the 185 reviews I received whilst writing this story. Thank you to the people who have been reading this story from the very beginning and sticking to it, regardless of my dodgy updates and unexplained hiatus' and thank you to the people who joined this story at the end. Without you no doubt I would never have finished this story and it would be lying abdoaned in my documents never to see the light of day. **

**I'd also like to say how happy I am that I haven't received one negative review whilst writing this, something I was sure I would get. Instead every review I've ever got for this story would always leave me smiling as well when someone favourited this story or put it on their alert, so thank you for putting a smile on my face at least 426 times. :)**

**I've been thinking of writing a sequel to this, as there are still a few unexplained things and I'd like to cover a few bits of series 2. If anyone would be interested in reading it then please say so in a review as well as telling me what you would like to see more in the upcoming story. If I do write a sequel then I'll post a authors note as a new chapter, notifying everyone who is interested. **

**Lollzie xox**


	25. Authors note about Sequel

**Whoever Said Being Immortal, which is the much anticipated sequel of Secrets is now up! **

**It's in the same the category as Secrets was, so should be easy to find, if you can't see it straight away, wait a couple of hours and it should be up by then :) **

**Hope everyone enjoys it, and will be happy about where I decide to take the story.**

**Happy Reading everyone!**

**Lollzie xox**


End file.
